A Haremy Summer
by Darkness593
Summary: The sequel to Holiday Plan. Percy receives a bombshell of a surprise after finishing his finals. Needless to say, his time at camp is going to be... eventful. Percy Jackson and the Olympians is owned by Rick Riordan and the Disney Hyperion publishing company.
1. Chapter 1

In an average sized apartment, an auburn haired girl exited the bathroom, having just brushed her teeth. As she made her way to one of the two bedrooms, she noticed that the dining room light was still on. Stepping into the light, Artemis saw two people at the dining room table. One was a seventeen year old boy with black hair that had a white streak in it. The other was a six year old girl with long, silvery-white hair. Both of them were asleep, the boy had his right hand on a pencil and the girl had hers on a green crayon. The boys homework and the girls colouring pages were scattered along the table. Artemis sighed and looked at the clock on the far wall. It was 11:42.

'Looks like she tried to outlast him again,' Artemis thought as she picked the girl up.

The girl let out a content sigh as her head rested on Artemis' chest. Artemis turned off the dining room light as she left the room, leaving the boy at the table. She entered the bedroom she was heading to before. There were two beds in the room, which little floor space for anything else. One bed had two pillows while the other had only one. A full laundry basket sat at the foot of the bed with one pillow, a sheathed broadsword leaned against the wall beside it. A nightstand stood between the beds. On top of it was a lamp, an alarm clock, a bronze pocket knife and a little blue box that gave off a blue glow.

Artemis turned off the light, leaving the room illuminated by the glow of the box. She walked over to the bed with two pillows and placed the girl in it before climbing in herself.

"Good night Selene," Artemis whispered, giving Selene a kiss on the forehead.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.

The next morning, Artemis woke the boy up by plugging his nose and shoving an ice cube in his mouth. He nearly choked on the ice when he gasped for air.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, clearly furious.

"I just thought you would want to wake up nice and early for your finals," Artemis said in a mock cutesy voice, "especially since you stayed up so late studying."

"Oh right, finals," he groaned, "I was not ready for today."

"You better get ready,"

,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

After school, Artemis was forced to wait for Percy with Annabeth. It didn't take long, because Percy and his friend, Sam, were the first of their class out the door.

"Freedom!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up, Sam," Percy groaned, "my head still hurts."

"Sorry."

Percy didn't get much time to relax as another loud noise worsened his test induced headache.

"Darling!" Khel yelled as she ran out the school and jumped on Percy, "I just finished my exam," she looked around, "and it looks like I finally beat the hot head."

"Actually," a voice came from the bottom of the school steps, causing everyone to just notice Allianna, "I was the first one done."

Khel tightened her her grip on Percy in her frustration. The expression on Percy's face practically screamed "please let go". Sam knew better than to try and help Percy and instead chose to leave. He waved good bye and ran off. Percy tried to wrench Khel's hands off when a new voice sounded.

"How many times do I have to say it?" A girl with deep brown hair and an icy stare that Percy found familiar stated, "No public displays of affection on school property."

"Who are you?" Percy asked as Khel let go of him.

"She's Sophie Griffith," Artemis explained, "she's in the same class as Khel and myself."

"And I'm also part of the student council." Sophie exclaimed.

"Just thought I'd ask. But it's weird," Percy thought aloud.

"What's weird?" Sophie asked.

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something familiar about you."

"That is weird," Sophie admitted, "but it does remind me. I've been meaning to speak with you before the school year ends. Would you mind coming with me for a second?"

"Uh, sure," Percy turned to the others, "you go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Whatever," Artemis mumbled as she and the others left.

Percy followed Sophie through the school. She led him into an empty classroom and closed the door behind him. She then leaned on the door and sighed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Percy asked.

"She hasn't changed much, has she?" Sophie asked.

"Huh?"

"I know I look completely different, but I'm still surprised that she didn't figure it out."

"What are you-?"

"And yet you noticed the instant you saw me, didn't you?"

"Noticed wha-?"

"Tell me, does Lady Artemis make a good mother?"

"Lady? Wait, are you a hunter?"

Sophie smirked, "You still don't recognize me?" she let out a soft chuckle before adopting a different, yet familiar tone, "Thou art still the fool I remember thee to be."

It was at that point that the wheels finally began turning in Percy's head. It took him a couple of seconds to figure it out.

"Zoe?" Percy asked, receiving a nod in confirmation, "but, you're dead. Artemis turned you into a constellation."

"She turned my body into a constellation. My soul still went to the Underworld. I was given the opportunity to be reborn and I took it. I used my second chance at life to become more acquainted with the city you call home. I spotted you a few times but opted against approaching you, as you may not have recognized me. So I lived a mortal life until Lady Artemis started coming to this school. And the fact that she brought a child with her shocked me to no end. And then I learned that you were the father. In hindsight, it makes sense. There's something about you that can touch even the most closed off hunter. It also got me thinking, you are the one who wields the sword I created, perhaps you could be the one I give my life, had more importantly, my maidenhood to."

Zoe looked at Percy and didn't know what to make of his expression. It was a mix of shock, contemplation, and his mind being blown. In what may have been the strangest response ever, Percy let out a surprised squeal and immediately fell forward, losing consciousness.

 **There we go. The first chapter of the sequel you guys wanted. This is going to take a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who want lemons in this story, the answer is no. Just because there's a harem doesn't mean there has to be lemons.**

Percy woke up to find himself back at the apartment with Selene and a familiar green haired child watching over him.

"Hey Kai," Percy greeted the green haired girl, "did Allianna bring you over for a visit?"

Kai nodded her head with a big smile before embracing Percy with feathered arms.

Percy sat up, causing Kai to be lifted up because of the embrace, landing on Percy's lap, and looked around. Kai noticed the action and mimicked it. Percy was definitely back in the apartment, on the couch in the living room to be exact. However, it was a little more crowded than usual. Annabeth was in the kitchen with Percy's mom, probably choosing to help make dinner, while Khel and Allianna sat at the dining room table, arguing over something. Percy couldn't hear what they were arguing about because of one major problem, the Hunters of Artemis were in the apartment. No matter where Percy looked, there was a hunter. Percy lifted Kai off his lap and sat her on the couch. He then leaned forward to Selene.

"Do you know where your mom is?" Percy whispered to her, not wanting the Hunters to overhear.

"Yup," Selene replied, pointing to a nearby window, "over there."

Percy looked towards the window and sure enough, Artemis was on the fire escape, talking to her half-sister, second in command, and Percy's cousin, Thalia. Percy got up and weaved through the Hunters to get to the window, receiving blows to the gut from a couple of them on the way. Percy opened the window when he got to it.

"And that's basically the whole story," Artemis said to Thalia.

"You got a minute?" Percy asked, getting the attention of both girls.

"Well if it isn't the Casanova of modern demigods," Thalia smirked, "what's up cuz?"

"Do you remember what happened after the battle with Atlas?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Thalia responded, "Annabeth's dad showed up and went all Top Gun on Luke's army of monsters in an old school plane."

"After that,"

"I joined the Hunters, giving them the firepower they've needed for centuries."

"Before that!"

"You got a pet Pegasus?"

"I think he's referring to your predecessors death," Artemis clarified.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Zoe. She was a good fighter, but kind of a jerk to everyone who mattered."

"She's back, and what's worse," Percy looked directly at Artemis, "is that she was right under your nose the hole time."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

Percy stepped out onto the fire escape and closed the window behind him, keeping the Hunters from eavesdropping anymore than he figured they were. He then returned his attention to Artemis.

"Your classmate, Sophie, has been leading a normal mortal life, with no ties to her previous life until you started coming to school."

"What are you saying?" Thalia asked, "And who's Sophie?"

"I'm saying that Artemis' classmate is your predecessor. Sophie Griffith _is_ Zoe Nightshade."

"That's impossible," Artemis states, "I sent Zoe to the stars."

"That's what I told her. But she said that it was just her body that was sent to the stars, while her soul went to the Underworld and was offered rebirth. But that isn't the issue here."

"Then what is?" Artemis asked.

"If we are to believe what she said, then I'm afraid to tell you that your most loyal Hunter is about to become a rival."

"How is Zoe supposed to be the rival of a goddess?" Thalia asked.

"Did you tell her what Apollo told you?" Percy asked Artemis, who gave a nod, "It is true that I started a harem over the holidays-"

"Ha."

"-but I made a rule for it, only those who wish to be a part of it may join. I swore on the River Styx that I would never force anyone into it. Over the course of the school year, Artemis has slowly accepted how she feels for me and rejoined, leaving because her initial inclusion was actually when she was in a trance, or at least that's what we think it was. But now, Zoe will probably find out about it in one way or another and decide to join."

"How would that make her a rival."

"Because of how well she knows me," Artemis explained, "in a harem, it's a competition to get be alone with the person at the center of it. And in a competition, the more you know about the opposition, the easier it is to beat them. However, while Zoe knows more about me than the other girls, there's still an advantage I hold in the competition."

"Selene," Percy interrupted, "but don't forget, that little stunt you pulled on your first day basically made Selene common knowledge among the students."

"What stunt?" Thalia asked.

"She brought Selene to school in the hopes of embarrassing me."

"Wow."

"If anything, Allianna has the advantage against Zoe because Zoe knows nothing about her and the only ones who know about Kai are our close friends."

"Well, regardless, our next move is simple. We go to Camp Half-blood. If Zoe is mortal now, then she won't be able to follow."

"I never said that she was mortal, just that she was living a mortal life. She's still the daughter of Atlas, that might be enough to get her in."

A tap on the window got their attention. Percy turned around to see Selene holding an open, empty travel bag.

"Oh right," Percy exclaimed, "I still need to help Selene pack her bag."

Percy opened the window and re-entered the apartment, leaving Artemis and Thalia to plan out their next move.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

In an unknown area of time and space, a kingdom floated in a black void. It gleamed a brilliant white, shining like a beacon in the pitch black surrounding it. In one of the buildings, a woman with long gleaming hair, alternating in colour with every passing second, wearing a beautiful white gown, stood before a teenage girl with shoulder length blue hair, wearing gleaming white armor. The woman had large, beautiful, white wings, as did the girl.

"Do you know where I am sending you?" The woman asked.

"To the realm of gods and men." The girl replied.

"Do you know what you must do there?"

"I must find a suitable being to become my eternal mate."

"And why must you do this?"

"So that our family may have a new generation of Angels."

"Yes. Farewell my child, and may the Eternal Queen bless your light."

"Thank you mother."

A crystalline gateway materializes behind the girl and she flies through it, disappearing from the world she knew. The world she entered greeted her with a wooden wall. She crashed into it and plummeted into a pile of hay. When she got out, she was greeted with the sight of a jet black horse with wings.

"Please don't let this be what man looks like." She whimpered.

 **Second chapter, done. New character, what should her name be? Should I bring in any other races? Either way, the harem WILL be growing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy, Artemis and all the other girls, Hunters included, sat in the Sun Chariot, now in school bus form, as Apollo drove them to Camp Half-blood. Apollo was more than happy to do it, as he wanted an excuse to visit his kids in the Apollo cabin, under one condition. Artemis, who had finally shifted into the twelve year old form she was comfortable with, was forced to sit with Percy instead of one of her Hunters or her daughter, simply because Apollo wanted to see his favourite couple sitting together. Even though she was sitting where he wanted her to, Artemis still refused to give Apollo what he wanted. She constantly shifted her action between glaring at her brother and talking to the girls around her, she refused to direct her attention to Percy, who sat to her immediate right, looking out the window.

Selene sat with Annabeth in the back, longing for her parents company but knowing that revealing who they were to her would be bad for a reason that was too complicated for her to understand, but she still knew it was bad. Annabeth tried to keep her occupied by bringing up topics of interest for Hunters. When that failed she tried using topics of interest for children of the sea, but that failed too. Annabeth contemplated for a couple of minutes before remembering that Selene had winter based powers and got an idea. She reached back and grabbed Percy's snack bag, which he packed in case he got the "midnight munchies" at camp. She opened the bag and at the top was a package of paper cones and a bottle of blue syrup withe a note in Greek on top.

It read: _Note to self, teach Selene how to make snow cones._

Annabeth chuckled, catching Selene's attention. Annabeth pulled out the cones and syrup to show Selene.

"For once, your dad decided to plan ahead," Annabeth chuckled, "I'm impressed with him."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,..,.,.,.

A couple minutes after the bus took off, Percy checked the seat behind him, where Thalia was sitting with one of the new recruits Thalia had picked up while Artemis was in school. Percy wasn't at all surprised to see her gripping the seat with her eyes shut. He was about to speak to Thalia when he heard a slurping sound. He turned to see Selene sitting on Artemis' lap, sucking the syrup out of a snow cone.

"Where did you get that?" Percy asked, "did you open my snack bag?"

Selene shook her head, "Auntie Anna did."

Percy sat back down, thinking about asking a camper from the Hephaestus cabin to put locks on his bags when he gets to the camp. In the meantime, Artemis noticed one of the Hunters staring at Selene.

"What?" She asked.

"Forgive me Lady Artemis," the Hunter apologized, "but, why are you letting that child sit on you. Allowing anyone to sit upon a goddess is demeaning."

"In what world," Artemis stated in a loud, authoritative voice, "is allowing my daughter to sit on my lap a demeaning act?"

The moment those words escaped Artemis' mouth, Percy turned away and sat cross-legged, his back to Artemis, a shocked expression on his face. Apollo focused on driving, but was smirking at Artemis' big reveal. Thalia kept her eyes shut, trying not think about the fact that she was flying. Annabeth, who already knew, continued to rummage through Percy's snack bag, curious to find what else he packed. Everyone else, save for two very uncomfortable Hunters who had to deal with a young harpy sleeping on their laps, stared at Artemis.

"Lady Artemis," the recruit beside Thalia spoke up, "what do mean by "daughter"?"

"Exactly that," Artemis responded, "and this one," Artemis placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, making him tense up, "is the father."

"What!?" The Hunters, except Thalia, yelled.

The collective noise woke Kai up, making her lash out and scratch the the Hunters she had been resting on. Kai then flew over seats to sit with Percy.

"Why is she even here?" Artemis asked.

"It's something called "Burning Season" for the Phoenix's and Allianna doesn't want Kai to see it." Percy explained.

"With that in mind, where's the Dark Dragon?"

"Khel said it was getting too bright, which is weird since it's been pretty cloudy lately, and went to find a cave to stay in."

Artemis sighed, though Percy couldn't tell if it was from boredom or relief, and sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The blue haired girl slammed her hands on a table making everything on it jump. She was annoyed at the lazy god and secretive centaur standing before her.

"Enough with the pleasantries," she snapped at them, "you say that this camp trains warriors? Then I demand that you take me to the strongest man here."

"The strongest man?" Dionysus asked, "I'm afraid that he hasn't arrived yet. But I doubt even _he_ would listen to your demands, as gullible as he is."

"Tell me what you mean, I grow tired of waiting."

"As do I," Chiron muttered.

"Not to worry," Dionysus said amusingly, "Apollo informed me minutes ago that he would soon arrive with the boy. The one you seek shall be here shortly."

"And what is the name of the one we wait for?" the angel impatiently asked.

"Percy Jackson," Chiron replied, "and if the rumors are true, you may find it difficult to obtain him."

"I welcome the challenge."

 **Next chapter, the feud between angel and goddess will begin. What should the angel's name be?**


	4. Chapter 4

**From this point on, there may be breaks in dialogue so that we can have a "What he said/** ** _What she heard"_** **moment between Percy and various girls.**

After arriving at Camp Half-blood, Artemis decided to introduce Selene to her first ever instructor, Chiron. Percy collapsed in laughter from the sight of Artemis trying to hold Selene back from her efforts to "ride the horsey". When he took a break to breathe, he heard someone grunting. He walked around to the back of the Sun Chariot to see who it was. A recruit for the Hunters was trying to pull her bag out of the back of the Sun Chariot. Unfortunately for her, it was at the bottom. As the bag began to budge, the rest of the luggage began to give way. Percy instinctively dove in and pushed the recruit out of the way. The sound of bags crashing caused the rest of the Hunters, and some curious campers, to check out the situation.

"You shouldn't have tried to pull your bag out while there was such big pile waiting to topple," Percy told the recruit, "are you OK?"

The recruit said nothing, she just laid down on the ground, staring at the boy who had saved her from being crushed. The recruit had blonde, shoulder length hair, withe bangs that covered the entire top half of her face, except for her eyes, which were emerald green and turned to a strong ruby red near her pupils. Unlike the other hunters, who wore white summer jackets and black leggings, the recruit wore a white, sleeveless, shoulderless battle dress with black stockings with armored boots. She also wore long, fingerless gloves that reached just past her elbows and armored gauntlets overtop of those. She had a bit of a dazed look on her face and a soft blush.

"Hey, did you here me? What's your name anyhow?" Is what Percy said, however, what she heard was,

 _"I could never live with myself if I had let such a beautiful lady get hurt. Please share your name with me so that I may know that you are unharmed."_

"My name?" The recruit said in a dazed voice, "it's Nira. Nira Cole."

"Nira," Percy repeated, getting up and offering his hand to help her up, "you should be more careful, otherwise you'll give the Hunters a bad name."

Nira took Percy's hand and he pulled her up. Percy then stepped out of the way to let her see the mess she had made. Seeing the mess seemed to snap her out of her daze. Percy sighed as she ran off, apologizing before she was sure if anything was broken.

"So this is the romantic power of the strongest man in this realm," a voice rang, causing Percy to look around.

"Who?" Percy asked, finally looking down to notice the shadow of something with wings. Percy looked up and saw a literal blue haired angel, "who are you?"

"Huh?" The angel looked genuinely surprised, "you mean you aren't shocked by my appearance?"

"Why would I be?" Percy asked, "After all, the freakiest thing I've seen is a Dark Dragon in possessed armor. But you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"My name has many pronunciations in this realm. In Latin, it's Lux. In Japanese, Hikari. But since we are speaking English, I suppose I should use the English pronunciation, Light," she smirked at her own knowledge of human languages for a bit before getting a shocked, yet serious expression on her face, "did you say you saw a Dark Dragon?"

"He did," a familiar voice shouted, "and she already laid claim on him."

Percy turned around, expecting to see Artemis, or even Annabeth. But it was actually the last person he expected to see. Hovering higher than Light, wearing the armor made for her by Athena and wearing sunglasses was Khel, baring her fangs at the Angel below her.

"I was wondering when she would get here," Artemis arrived with Selene and Chiron, "you know, I didn't believe for a second that she would actually spend such a sensitive time for the harem hiding in a cave."

"The what?" Chiron asked.

"Not important right now," Artemis replied, "especially with things getting so interesting."

At this point, the entire camp had arrived to see the confrontation between the beings of light and darkness. Khel clenched her clawed hands into fists.

"If you lay one finger on my darling," Khel growled, "I swear I'll... I'll..."

As if to challenge her, Light dropped to the ground and placed her hands on Percy's shoulders. She then pulled him in and kissed him. Seeing this, Artemis called on her hunting knife and Annabeth had to be held back by her siblings. However, both of these actions were nothing compared to Khel, who let out a bloodthirsty roar so powerful, the whole camp shook in its ferocity. When she finished, Khel dropped to the ground so fast, she made a crater on impact. She then climbed out of the crater and wrenched Percy away from Light, slapping Light with her tail in the process.

Percy had never seen or experienced the strength of Khel's tail before and was shocked to say the least. Light was launched through the Sun Chariot, across the courtyard, past the training arena and into the climbing wall. Lava seeped through the cracks from her impact, but she seemed unfazed by it. With blinding speed, both Khel and Light took to the sky, striking at each other in bursts of black and white fire. But as quickly as they rose, they fell. The two crashed in the cabin area and Percy immediately ran to help them, followed by everyone else.

Both of them had been knocked out from the impact. Aside from the burns from the battle, nothing seemed to be wrong, save for one detail on each of them. Light's left wing was bleeding from the center and Khel had a silver arrow lodged in her right shoulder. Khel was bleeding more furiously than Light so Percy ran to her, Artemis in tow.

"Khel," Percy called, resting her head in his hand, "Khel, wake up!"

Artemis snapped the silver arrow in two and pulled it out as some of the Apollo cabin campers brought first aid kits.

"Silver arrows," Artemis explained as Percy took the first aid kit, shoving the camper away in his panic, "the most dangerous of all arrows. A single one can take down an entire flock of dragons. Father entrusted them to my Hunters in the hopes that they would never be used. Only one person could have possibly shot this."

Artemis stood up and ran to the forest, calling her bow as she ran. Percy started to wrap up Khel's wound. Apollo attempted to help, but Percy smacked his hand away.

"Get away!" Percy yelled, his expression full of worry, fear and fury. Tears welled in his eyes, "She never wanted your help, so just back off!"

Apollo stood and backed away, his expression just as worried as Percy's.

"Please Khel," Percy choked up, "I've lost so many friends to get to where I am now. I don't want you to be one of them. So please just wake up. Please."

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,.,.,,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,

An arrow whooshed through the trees and pinned a cloaked figure to a large Boulder. Artemis walked up to the figure and ripped their hood off to reveal Sophie/Zoe. Artemis pulled out the head of the silver arrow.

"I don't care who are or who you were," Artemis snapped at her captive, "but when someone uses something like this against my friend, then they will have earned a punishment far worse than anything my uncle could possibly think up."

"Before you attack me, just know that my only target was the angel, I didn't mean for anything to someone who cares for Percy as much as Khel does. You are my only rival. The others have nothing to do with this."

"You still hit Khel. Do you have any idea how scared Percy is? At the idea that he might lose someone who loves him more than anything else? You want to give yourself to him don't you? Well this is a poor way to show it."

 **This went a little darker than I thought it would. That's the last time I eat pizza before writing a chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy helped fill the crater caused by the Light and Khel's battle. As worried as he was, there was nothing he could do but wait for Khel to wake up. Artemis had informed him that the combined trauma caused by the silver arrow, the fight and the fall would cause her to be in a comatose state for at least a month. Artemis had half-heartedly joked that it would've been more if Khel wasn't so stubborn.

Light, on the other hand, had woken up the next day, as silver didn't have that much of an effect on angels. It was just the impact on the ground that had knocked her out. She now sat on the steps of the Poseidon cabin, watching Percy and the others fill the hole. Annabeth walked over to her.

"How did you know that this was Percy's cabin," Annabeth asked.

"He smells like fish," Light responded in a disinterested tone.

"Why do you want him?"

"Angels are a female race, therefore we must crossbreed with humans in order to survive. I wish to breed with the strongest human, and that is Percy. At least, that's what the god and the centaur told me."

"A female race? That sounds an awful lot like Valkyries."

"That is angel equivalent of a knight. We are one and the same."

"So, are you a Valkyrie?"

"No. I am what you would call a "knave". I have yet to be... I believe the term is "knighted"."

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.

Later that night, Percy sat at the Poseidon table with his best friend, a Satyr named Grover. Percy was talking to him about the events of the past few months, even confirming the rumor that he and Artemis have a child. Artemis and Selene sat with the Hunters at the Artemis table. She noticed that one particular Hunter was eyeing the Poseidon table with interest, but opted to ignore her. Annabeth was catching up with her brothers and sisters at the Athena table, talking about her latest architectural designs. Apollo sat with his children at the Apollo table. They seemed to be enjoying themselves the most, singing while using their dishes as instruments. After a while, Selene let out a big yawn.

"Looks like someone is ready for bed," Artemis commented.

"No," Selene shook her head, "I don't want to go to bed yet."

Percy looked over to the Artemis table and saw Selene fighting to keep her eyes open. He got up, muttering something along the lines of "time to be a father", and walked over to the Artemis table. He then crouched down so that he was at eye level with Selene.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to go to bed," Selene exclaimed.

"Do you know what I think?"

Selene shook her head.

"I think you're fighting sleep because this will be the first time you have to go to bed without your mom. Am I right?"

Selene slowly nodded her head.

"I wish you could go to bed with your mom, but camp rules say that you need to stay in the cabin named after your godly parent, which means you need to go to the Artemis cabin."

"But why can't mommy come with me?" Selene asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Because Grandpa Zeus said that your mom needs to stay with me, and as much as she would like to, she can't disobey his orders."

"But it's not fair!" Selene started crying, prompting Percy to pick her up and embrace her.

"I know it's not. But that's the truth about it, sometimes life can be unfair. All we can really do about it is accept it and move on."

Selene just kept crying into Percy's shoulder.

"Do you want us to stay with you until you go to sleep?" Percy asked, to which Selene nodded, quieting down, though Percy could still feel tears escaping.

Percy looked to Artemis, who immediately understood and stood up. Percy left the dining area, carrying Selene, with Artemis close behind. The girls at the Aphrodite table started talking about the "adorable couple" and their child, but we're immediately silenced by a glare from Artemis, who was still on the premises when they started talking.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.

The moon had practically reached it's zenith when Percy and Artemis were sure that Selene was asleep. Artemis had to tell the waiting Hunters to treat going to bed like a stealth hunt, as she didn't want them to make any noise and risk waking Selene. When they got to the Poseidon cabin, they were surprised to see Light sleeping on the steps, curled up in her wings. Artemis stepped over the sleeping angel and opened the door while Percy picked said angel up, receiving a confused look from Artemis.

"I can't just leave her out here," Percy explained.

Artemis rolled her eyes and entered the cabin.

"Percy?" Artemis called from inside,. "do you know if your brother's here?"

"Tyson? He shouldn't be. Why?"

Percy entered the cabin and saw why Artemis had asked. The bed farthest from the door was occupied.

"That's not Tyson. That crushed bed," Percy gestured to the second bed from the door, "is Tyson's."

"Then who is that?" Artemis asked.

"Let's find out," Percy said, placing Light in the third bed from the back.

Percy and Artemis stood over the back bed, looking at the figure in the bed. The figure had jet black hair. Percy poked the figure, who instantly opened their eyes. Percy could only barely make out the green in the figures eyes, not because it was dark, but because it was masked by the red glow coming from the rims of their iris'. The figure sat up, causing the blanket to slip off and reveal that the figure was a girl. She stretched and yawned, showing an obvious pair of fangs.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"Hm?" she seemed to just notice them standing over her, "I'm Anita, daughter of Poseidon and descendant of Dracula. I'm 106 years old and if I had to guess I would say that you are Lady Artemis and you," she examined Percy for a moment before continuing, "are my little brother."

"How are you-?" Percy began.

"Can we continue this in the morning?" Anita cut him off, "I was in the middle of a really good dream."


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapters exist. That is something you have to deal with.**

Artemis watched from the ground as Percy took Selene for a morning ride on Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus. Anita, who, rather than wearing camp attire, wore an outfit that could easily be described as that of a vampire princess, complete with a cloak, joined Artemis.

"So you're a vampire?" Artemis asked without looking at Anita.

"Quarter," Anita stated.

"What?"

"Naturally born vampires are usually half vampire, but since I am a demigod, I am instead a quarter vampire. And before you ask, my vampire heritage makes me exempt from prophecies, including the one my little brother lived through. It looks like that worked out well, by the way."

Artemis ignored the last bit as she looked ready to jump up and smack Percy as he performed a roll. Artemis gave Percy a "Get down here" look, which he probably saw since he immediately landed. Selene was still laughing from the ride. Before Artemis could say anything to Percy, a blue, flaming geiser erupted in the dining area. Percy saw Kai fly out of the nest she had built on top of the Poseidon cabin and head for the geiser, prompting him to follow.

"I think I know who just arrived," Percy said to Artemis, who was following him, "what do you know about blue fire?"

"It's hotter than red fire. What does that have to do with whoever's here?"

"You'll see."

The flames dispersed as they entered the dining area. Kai flew right into the arms of Allianna, whose red hair had turned the same shade of blue as her eyes.

"I thought you were away for Burning Season," Percy ran up to Allianna, "what are you doing here?"

"It only takes a few hours for any given Phoenix to burn," Allianna explained, "I would've stayed behind if I didn't have the strange feeling that you would need my help."

"Help? Well..."

"You've got to be kidding," a voice caused everyone to look up and see Light, "you know a Phoenix too?"

"An angel? That explains why Khel was complaining about it being too bright. Speaking of, where's Khel?"

,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"She's been like this since yesterday," Artemis explained, "it should be a month before she wakes up."

Allianna looked over Khel's body. She sniffed the air a bit before turning to Artemis.

"Silver?" She asked.

Artemis nodded her head.

"Was she hit too?" Allianna gestured to Light.

Artemis nodded again. Allianna then encased her hand in fire and punched Khel in the gut, causing her to spring up.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Allianna asked.

"Thanks," Khel ignored the question, "I thought it would never come out."

"You thought what would never come out?" Percy asked.

"Uh," Khel blushed, "remember a few weeks ago when I accidentally bit you? Well I kind of took some of your life force when I did that and... just look."

Khel pulled off the blanket to reveal a purple egg between her legs.

"I've been trying to push that out since your little speech to me yesterday. The arrow that hit me made me clench up and go into shock."

"So, you weren't in a coma?"

"What's a coma?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

"So I'm going to be an aunt?" Anita asked as she and Percy ate lunch.

"You're already an aunt," Percy informed her, "Selene's over there with the Hunters."

"I still can't believe that you're the father of Artemis' first child. Lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky. You know, I've been meaning to ask, do the people you feed on turn into vampires?"

"No. To turn someone into a vampire is to kill them. That's why vampires in the movies go for the jugular. If I feed on your arm or leg, the worst that will happen is dizziness from the blood loss."

"Huh. Neat."

 **I need more ideas for girls. Please help. We already have Artemis, Annabeth, Khel and Allianna(aka the original four). Light is definitely joining, Zoe is a maybe and Nira is undecided. Anita depends entirely on you guys. Other then that, present your OC's with a brief description. It is much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy sat in the camp armory, polishing the weapons. It seemed to be the only time of day he could be alone to think. Of course, even that was ruined when the armory doors opened and in walked the young Hunter, Nira Cole. Nira stopped dead when she saw Percy. Percy greeted her.

"Hello," Percy said, trying not to sound as aggravated as he really was, "your name is Nira, right?" Of course, what she heard was,

 _"Nira, my darling, it's so wonderful to see you again."_

A blush appeared on Nira's face as she let out a soft squeak and rushed behind a rack of weapons, allowing Percy to see her haul. She had all of the Hunters weapons. Percy almost jumped when he saw Thalia's spear be pulled from the pile.

"Hey," Percy called, "be careful with that spear. It's electrically," the room lit up for a moment as Nira was shocked, "charged."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Nira exclaimed, banging on the rack she was sitting against, "Thalia told me to wear rubber gloves while polishing her weapons, and I didn't. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Percy told her, "you just made a mistake, everyone does it."

"Hunters aren't supposed to make mistakes,"

"Really? Thalia's made plenty of mistakes, so has Artemis. Believe me, I should know."

Nira slid a shield out of the rack so she could see Percy.

"They have?" She asked.

"Yeah. You should have seen this one time-"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,.,,.,,..,,..,,.,..,,.,,.,..,,.,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..

Artemis was in the middle of giving Selene a Hunters Braid when she got a chill.

"What's wrong mommy," Selene asked, sensing the change in her mothers mood.

"I think your father is telling embarrassing stories about me," Artemis stated in an irritated tone, "for his sake, he better not tell _that_ story."

"What story?"

"One that isn't for your ears."

,.,.,.,..,,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,..,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,,.,,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.,..,,.,,.

Khel was curled up on Percy's bed, holding her egg close, while Allianna inspected the objects hanging n the cabin wall.

"Are you sure you're ready to be a mother?" Allianna asked.

"What? You don't think I'm mature enough?" Khel shot at her.

"It's not a question of maturity, merely a question of whether or not you're ready for the responsibility. After all, raising a child is one of the biggest responsibilities, and one of the hardest tasks, to ever exist. Are sure you're ready for that?"

Khel wasn't able to answer as Anita came in the door. She looked see on her feet and completely parched. She was holding what looked like a pink quilt.

"The whole camp heard that you laid an egg," she groaned, her voice somewhat gravelly, "some girls in the Aphrodite cabin made this."

She tossed the quilt onto the floor.

"I refuse to accept anything from anyone related to that witch," Khel exclaimed.

"Are you OK?" Allianna asked Anita.

"Need... blood. Where's my brother?"

"Polishing weapons in the armory."

"I'll be right back," Anita slowly turned and exited the cabin.

.,..,..,.,...,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

"Can you believe it?" Percy said through his laughs, "the great Thalia Grace, slayer of countless monsters, beaten by a simple statue."

Nira and Percy laughed for a few minutes before the doors to the armory creaked open, revealing Anita in the entrance.

"Hey sis," Percy called, "what's up?"

Anita said nothing as she chooses the armory. She dropped to her knees next to Percy and grabbed his arm. She held his arm in front of her and eyed it. Percy saw the red in her eyes overtake the green as she bared her fangs and sunk them into his arm.

"Gah," he exclaimed, "a little warning next time." The room started to spin for him as he slowly lost blood, "Woah, this feels weird."

Anita let go of Percy when she was satisfied. Nira watched as she started to leave.

"Thanks little brother," Anita said in a chipper tone, making Nira look back to Percy.

"Has this place always been a Tilt-a-whirl?" He asked in a daze, leaning his head back against the wall.

,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

That evening, Artemis saw Nira walking across the courtyard with an unconscious Percy on her back. His feet were dragging through the grass and his left arm was completely limp, blood dripping from his fingers. Artemis rolled her eyes and walked over to Nira.

"I'll take it from here," Artemis told the young recruit, as she lifted Percy off her back.

"Did you know that he has a vampire sister?" Nira asked.

"So you met Anita? I figured as much. You should go eat with the rest of the Hunters, I'll take him somewhere he can rest." Artemis seemed to sense the recruit's feelings, "Don't worry, he'll be fine"

Artemis walked towards the cabins. Percy let out a groan every now and then. Whether it from the pain or the blood-loss induced exhaustion, Artemis didn't know and showed no signs of caring.

 **Well this was a fun one to write. I'm still open to ideas on possible harem additions. One rule though, no Heroes of Olympus characters. This is strictly Percy Jackson characters and OC's.**


	8. Chapter 8

Selene burst into the Poseidon cabin, seemingly overjoyed.

"Mommy, daddy, I got a letter," she chirped, showing off an envelope.

"So did your father," Artemis stated, holding up another envelope.

Confused, Selene looked around for Percy. She found him banging his head on the wall.

"What's wrong with daddy?" Selene asked.

"Hand me your letter and you'll see," Artemis explained.

Selene handed Artemis the envelope, which she opened. She proceeded to read the letter aloud.

"To Selene Yuki Jackson," Artemis paused when Selene giggled at her full name, "By receiving this letter, you are recognized as the representative for your cabin at Camp Half-blood. With this title, you have been granted the honor of sitting with your godly parent at the high table of the upcoming Olympian Gala. The Gala will be held on the anniversary of the second defeat of the Titan Kronos. All demigods are welcome to arrive, however, your attendance is mandatory as the representative for your cabin. If you wish, you may use this parchment to contact your godly parent for assistance in making yourself presentable for the Gala. We look forward to your arrival. Sincerely, Hermes." Artemis looked at Selene, recognizing her daughter's 'i understand but I don't understand' look, "Mandatory means that you have to go. You don't have to worry about contacting me since I'm already here."

A crash sounded as Percy's head broke through the wall. He turned around, looking remarkably calm. He had a bruise on his forehead that looked like it was one more bang away from being a large gash.

"OK," he panted, "I'm calm. I'm calm."

Girls could be heard squealing from possibly the Aphrodite cabin, causing Percy to bang his head on the wall again. As everyone but Selene anticipated, the bruise became a gash and blood spurted out.

"You want me to handle that?" Anita asked.

Percy nodded, smearing blood on the wall and his face in the process. He got off the wall and walked over to Anita. He played his head on his sister's lap and let her drink.

"What's auntie Nita doing?" Selene asked.

"Drinking your father's blood. She is a vampire after all."

"What's a vampire?"

"The less you know, the better."

,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,...,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,..,..,..,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

Zoe sat in her tent, reading a romance novel in order to figure out the best way to approach her target. An arrow whizzed through the flaps of her tent and planted itself by her feet. There was a note attached to it. She untied the note and read it.

 _You have been presented with an opportunity to redeem yourself. Go to Olympus and wait in my temple. You should be able to figure it out once you get there._

 _PS, romance novels? I thought I trained you better._

Zoe chuckled at the last bit and began to pack up.

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,,.

Percy had to watch the egg while Khel and Allianna left to gather the materials that they would need to create the formal attire of their respective species. Percy sat cross-legged in the arena stands with the egg resting in a blanket in his lap. Artemis sat to his left while Kai was on the right. He kept his hands on the egg while he and the others kept their eyes on the arena. Selene stood on the middle of the arena with Thalia, Nira and, to Percy's dismay, Clarrise. Selene was wearing silver armor and holding a bronze short sword. Thalia helped tie her hair back. Percy could hear Artemis choking up.

"I can't believe she's having her first sparring session," Artemis said with tears in her eyes, "she's growing up so fast."

"I just hope Clarrise knows what'll happen if she hurts her," Percy mumbled.

"Oh, don't you start with the overprotective father act," Artemis punched Percy's arm.

"Who said I would deliver any kind of punishment? Selene is a sore loser. She's likely to freeze Clarrise in place if she loses."

"Oh. Well it's a good thing Selene has Thalia then."

 **I will not be writing the fight down, but the outcome is for you to decide. Which team should win? Selene and Thalia or Nira and Clarrise? Why do you think they should win? Also, what should the name of Percy and Khel's child be? It won't be hatching anytime soon, I'm just looking for ideas for when it happens.**

 **If anyone is interested in making art for this storyline(that includes Holiday Plan and the shorts) or comic strips, please message me because I would love to see how others picture the characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy sat on the steps of the Poseidon cabin. Artemis was inside, helping Anita make dresses for Selene and Kai to wear at the Gala. Percy caressed the shell that protected his unhatched child.

"I wonder if you'll be another daughter,"he thought aloud, "or if you'll be my first son?"

"About that," a familiar voice spoke.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" Percy asked without looking up.

"I just wanted to tell you, before you got hasty, that I kind of cursed you on Mount Olympus."

"What kind of curse?"

"You can never, for as long as you live, have any offspring of the same gender as yourself. Biological or otherwise."

"Is that it?"

"You don't seem that fazed by it."

"Something like that isn't that big a deal nowadays. Thanks for telling me though."

"Oh. Uh, you're welcome... I think I'll go visit my daughters now."

Aphrodite walked away, confused. Percy continued to tend to the egg.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,,..,,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Khel was the first one back. The first thing she did upon arrival is drop her things and rush to Percy. However, she was stopped by Light.

"What do you think you're doing?" Khel asked.

"Keeping you from crushing your own egg." Light responded, "Seriously, how can you hope to be a mother if you crush your daughter before she's born."

"Daughter? How do you know I'm having a daughter?"

"Because the love goddess cursed Percy to never be able to have a son."

"I should have known that witch would have something to do with this."

Khel walked past Light and retrieved her egg from Percy. She started cradling it.

"Did you miss mama?" She asked in a caring voice, "I bet you did. But I also know that papa would never let you feel lonely, he always puts others first. You're so lucky to have a papa like him, yes you are."

Percy looked over to Anita, who was acting strange.

"What's wrong sis?" He asked.

"Something's coming," she said, "and whatever, or whoever it is, it has both vampire and dragon blood on it's hands."

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell it. It's at least ten miles out. It's walking, and it has the faintest sent of a demigod."

Percy thought for a moment before guiding Khel over to the Poseidon cabin.

"Stay in here until I'm sure it's safe for you." He told her.

Khel knew better than to argue with Percy. She went to lay down on his bed as he close the door.

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Allianna flew through the air, looking at her hair as it whipped past her face, she sighed.

"It's gonna take a while to get use to having blue hair," she admitted to herself, she then noticed something, "huh? What's that?"

She descended through the trees and landed among a group of demigods. They looked exhausted, battered and bruised, and worst of all, covered in blood. One of them, a young girl, looked at her in fear.

"Don't worry," she assured the group, "I won't hurt you. Are you going to Camp Half-blood?" She received no response, "that's where I'm going. There's someone very special to me there, maybe you've heard of him. His name is Percy Jackson."

The groups eyes widened and Allianna knew she had found the proper subject.

 **Still looking for name ideas for Percy and Khel's child.**


	10. Chapter 10

Percy sat with the egg on his bed while Khel and Anita argued over the difference between stitching a dress and stitching a gown. Apparently, Khel was using a gown stitch when she was making a dress. Percy sighed and pulled his Dragon Broadsword, that's what he called it anyways, out from under his bed. Ever since Anita warned him about possible dragon hunters, he has using the broadsword more often. While it was heavier than Riptide, it was far more effective. Percy stood up as someone knocked on the cabin door. Percy opened it and a girl grabbed his arms, panicked.

"Please," she said, panting, "help... brother... danger... dragon."

Percy looked at Khel at the last word before guiding the girl back out of the cabin and closing the door.

"Calm down," he instructed, "breathe and explain."

The girl took a few deep breaths and opened her mouth to speak, only to have a tremendous roar stop her.

"That!" She exclaimed.

Percy ran towards Half-blood Hill. As he ran, Light flew past him, taking one of the Hunters bows from them. Percy reached the crowd in time to see a large dragon crash to the ground, one of its wings completely severed. Clearly, Light was dishing out her pent up rage about not being able to finish her fight with Khel. Percy saw someone in the field with the dragon. The dragon swung it's tail at them, only to have it cut off, confirming that this person was a dragon hunter. Percy ran out to the field, drawing his broadsword as the other person dealt the finishing blow on the dragon, pissing Light off. She didn't get a chance to vent out her frustration as Percy walked past her and decked the guy in the face. He then put the blade in a position that would make it easy for him to simply shove it through the guys neck, keeping the newcomer from retaliating. Percy looked the guy dead in the eyes and asked him one question.

"Are you a dragon hunter?"

 **Keeping this chapter short because the first conversation between these two will be written by the creator of the new additions, Child of Thanatos. This should prove that of the other OC's I include, the most likely ones to enter continuity are those with written back stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy looked the guy he just knocked down in the eye, waiting for his response.

"No," he replied, pushing the broadsword away, "not at all. Not unless the dragon in question is a threat to Olympus," the guy stood up, "otherwise, I just do what the gods tell me."

"Then what about-" Percy began to ask, pointing the blade at the dead dragon beside them.

"It attacked us," he interrupted, "I was just defending them and myself."

The guy pulled an arrow out of his side. It was silver. Percy knew it wasn't the one Light shot, because that one was wedged firmly in the dragons thigh. He wondered where it came from.

 _Could the person who shot Khel down have shot that?_ Percy thought.

"We got off on the wrong foot there," the guy said, limping down Half-blood Hill towards the camp, "after I rest up, we'll try this again."

Percy's head cleared a bit and he lightened up, but he still glared at the guy. He managed to make it half way down before collapsing.

"Aw crap," Percy said under his breath, his anger towards the guy disappearing entirely as he ran down to him.

Percy ripped the guys shirt open to get a better look at his wound, only to see that his upper body was almost entirely fresh or scabbed over wounds.

"This guy shouldn't be walking around with wounds like this," Percy signalled to one of the Apollo kids, "get this guy to the infirmary. He desperately needs help."

"You aren't kidding," the kid said at the sight of the guys chest, "hey guys, help me move this guy."

Some other campers came and helped the kid lift the guy off the ground. As they walked off, Percy picked the silver arrow up and walked over to Artemis.

"What do you think?" Percy asked showing her the arrow.

"This is different from the Khel incident in case you're wondering," Artemis replied, "I made sure the culprit left the premises weeks ago. This is someone else. Perhaps one of the newcomers enemies."

"I don't like it," Percy admitted, "this is the second time we've seen a silver arrow this summer. It can't be a coincidence."

"Sometimes you just have to accept when something is a coincidence," she told him.

"No. This can't be a coincidence. It can't," he noticed the guilty expression on Artemis' face, "what do you know about this?"

"The first time was Zoe," she admitted, "she was trying to deal with the angel, but hit Khel instead. Right now, she is on Olympus, waiting for the Gala. This time it was someone else. The only question is who?"

Percy looked at the arrow, enraged that it was Zoe who shot a then pregnant Khel. Even if it was an accident, she still did it. He threw the arrow down and made his way back to the Poseidon cabin. He needed to sleep this incident off.

.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Percy was awakened by something shaking on his side. He opened his eyes and looked at the egg between his arm and his ribcage. It was shaking violently. He sat up and crossed his legs, placing the egg in his lap. He leaned over and saw Khel curled up on the floor next to his bed. He shook her to try and wake her but she just smacked his hand aside with her tail shifted. Percy sighed and looked at the egg. It began to crack. Percy's heart thumped as more cracks appeared. As each crack grew, his heart thumped harder. He was excited to see his second biological daughter be born, but he was also afraid of what she might do when she hatched. Percy jumped when a blue tail burst out of the shell and smacked loose pieces off. He could hear a soft purring coming through the opening as the tail wagged. The sides of the egg bulged and bulged until wings broke through. A tiny roar that sounded more like loud purring sounded as a tapping came from within the egg, most likely the child trying to pound her way out. It worked, as her clawed fingers burst out and she grabbed the first thing she felt, which was Percy's pyjama bottoms. Percy nearly choked up at the sight of her tiny hands. He already knew that most of her size was in her wings and tail, but was still surprised when the egg blew apart and showed the tiny little girl dangling between his legs, flapping her wings furiously to try not to fall. If her wings and tail didn't show what she was, someone might have thought that she was a fairy, or perhaps Thumbelina, if Thumbelina had messy black hair with a purple streak where Percy's white streak was. She looked up at Percy and he noticed that her right eye was green like his while her left was red like Khel's. She let out a loud, purr like roar and tried to kick her way up. He put his hand under her and lifted her up. She sat in his palm, her tail dangling between his middle and ring fingers. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and she nipped at it, showing that she already had fully developed fangs. He rubbed the back of her head and felt little nubs behind her ears, perhaps little horns starting to develop. Percy smiled and lowered his hand, and his daughter, by Khel's face. The child swiped at her mothers pointed ear, watching it bounce back to normal. After a while, Khel finally woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked up at Percy, then at his hand. She stared at the tiny being in his hand for a bit before realizing who it was. She gasped and picked her up out of Percy's hand.

"My baby girl finally hatched," she whispered as loudly as she could, "I'm so happy!"

"so what are we gonna name her?" Percy asked.

"Oh," she looked at Percy, "Uh..." she thought for a couple minutes before getting a panicked look on her face, "Oh no! What are we going to name her?"

 **What are they going to name her? I didn't receive any satisfying suggestions for the hatchling's name, so I need more. The Gala should be coming in the next couple of chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

The new baby took up flying fairly quickly and was following Kai, who was trying to get away from the infant so she could eat the fish that was latched firmly in her taloned feet. Kai swooped down and hid behind Percy when he came out of the Poseidon cabin, the baby swooping down after her adopted big sister. Percy sighed as the two circled around him, the baby letting out a sound that showed that she was having fun. Percy spread his arms, stopping Kai with one hand and catching the baby with the other. He pulled out Riptide and cut the tail off of Kai's fish, giving the tail to the baby, who immediately sank her teeth into it. She wagged her tail as she pulled the flap-like tail fin apart. Kai retreated up into her nest so she could eat the rest of her catch.

The baby finished the tail as Percy entered the dining area. Percy placed his daughter on his shoulder and grabbed a plate. He noticed Selene walking drowsily to the hearth to sacrifice a portion of her meal to the gods. He walked over to her and grabbed her plate before she dropped the whole thing in the fire. She looked up at her father.

"Hi daddy," she said, looking at his shoulder, "who's that?"

"This," Percy knelt down so the baby was at eye level with Selene, "is your baby sister."

"Oh," Selene said, too tired to give a proper reaction, "hi Kira."

"Huh?" Percy was confused, "why did call her Kira?"

"I had a dream last night and heard someone say it," she explained, yawning, "it just feels right."

"Well... your dream certainly helped us out. Khel and I couldn't think of any names for your sister. Thanks sweetie." He patted her head.

"You're welcome daddy," Selene dumped some scrambled eggs into the fire and made her way to the Artemis table.

"Selene wait," he put a hand on her shoulder, "Kira's gonna take up a lot of my time in the foreseeable future, but I promise that next week, at the Gala, you will be the very first person I dance with." He extended his pinky, "let's pinky swear on it," Selene wrapped her pinky around his and Kira crossed the bridge their hands made, sitting on Selene's shoulder and nuzzling up to her, rubbing her cheek, "looks like your baby sister wants to spend some time with you. Go introduce her to the hunters while I get her some food."

"Ok daddy," Selene continued to the Artemis table and sat beside Nira.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,,..,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.

That afternoon, Percy decided to introduce the children to Mrs. O'Leary, the hellhound Percy received from Quintus after the Labyrinth incident a couple years prior. Selene and Kai sat on Mrs. O'Leary's back while Kira's tiny body made it so that only her wings and tail could be seen popping out of the hellhounds fur, looking like a bow. Percy sat on a nearby rock, watching the girls bounce as Mrs. O'Leary bounded up and down the beach. Selene was the only one laughing because of Kai's lack of voice and Kira not being loud enough yet. Percy looked over and noticed Annabeth coming down to the beach.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Gala?" Percy asked when Annabeth arrived.

"Already done," she stated, sitting next to him, "so, are you enjoying being a father?"

"Yeah," he admitted, "I can't really argue."

"You know, we should start thinking of name ideas for our daughter."

Those words shocked Percy so much that he fell off the rock.

"It's a little early for that isn't it?" Percy asked.

"I think Artemis proved that it's never too early," Annabeth giggled.

"I haven't even told mom about Kira yet," Percy stated in a panicked tone.

"You haven't introduced ANY of them to me yet," a voice stated, causing Percy to look to the water.

Standing just in the water was Percy's father, Poseidon, God of the Seas.

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed, running into the water to greet his father.

Mrs. O'Leary stopped and the girls stared at Poseidon, Kira poking her head out of the fur.

"Who's that auntie Anna?" Selene asked.

"Why don't you go and ask him for yourself?" Annabeth suggested.

The girls hopped off of Mrs. O'Leary and got in the water, Kira flying over and sitting on Percy's head. They stared at Poseidon as he and Percy caught up. Percy looked at the girls and decided to introduce them.

"Girls," he said, getting their attention, "this is your grandpa, Poseidon," Poseidon knelt down so he was at eye level with them, "dad, this is Selene, the one that all the rumours are about, Kai, the harpy I adopted, and this," he picked Kira out of his hair and held her in front of his father, "is Kira, the newest addition to to the family."

"It's wonderful to finally meet my granddaughters," Poseidon said, looking them over.

"What are you doing here grandpa?" Selene asked, being frank.

"Well, I'm here to pick your father up. The cabin representatives need to arrive on Olympus no later than five days before the Gala."

"Your mom is gonna take you there after dinner," Percy told Selene, "but I have to go right now. I'll see you in the morning," Percy kissed each of his daughters foreheads, placing Kira on Selene's shoulder, "listen to your mothers. Oh, and Selene, look after your sisters. You're the oldest, so you need to be responsible, OK?"

"OK daddy," Selene and the others hugged Percy, Kira hugging his nose, "bye."

Percy and Poseidon stood, waving goodbye before diving into the water. Selene, taking the idea of being the responsible one seriously, turned Kai around and guided her back to the beach. Kai gave her a look that said she didn't need help walking.

"Daddy put me in charge," she explained, "and mommy said we still need to get ready, me especially."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Two days later, Percy sat with Selene in an aquarium like area area of his fathers temple.

"As soon as you got here you came to dad's temple," Percy said, "Why? Don't you like it over at your moms?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded her head, "but I just like being with you daddy."

"I like being with you too sweetie, but I'm sure your mom wants to be with you."

"You're right about that," Artemis said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere beside Percy.

"Ah!" Percy jumped, "Don't do that."

"You can't blame me for your lack of vigilance," she stated, "now let's go."

"Go where?" Percy asked.

"Uncle promised to watch Selene while we're out."

"Out where?" Percy asked, starting to get agitated.

"On a," Artemis paused, considering her wording, "walk, just a walk," she then said more quietly, "alone... just us. Just a walk, nothing more."

"A walk?" Percy asked, noticing a blush on Artemis' face, "sure, let's go," he turned to Selene, "have fun with grandpa ok?"

"Ok," she was distracted by a school of guppies.

Percy followed Artemis out of the temple and walked with her down the street. He noticed her hand getting restless.

"If you want to hold hands, we can," he assured her, "there's no shame in it."

Artemis stopped, looking at her shaking hand. she stared at it for a few moments before looking away, holding out for Percy to hold. She blushed furiously when his hand touched hers. She gripped his hand and pulled him along.

"Woah, not so hard," he told her.

"I just want to get out of here before anyone gets any ideas," she said.

"What's your issue? This is just a walk, it's not like we're on a date or something," Artemis slapped him for that statement, "what was that for?"

"Never use that word with me," she warned him, gripping his hand tighter.

"Getting some mixed feelings here," he admitted.

 **Preparations for the Gala will happen next chapter, along with, possibly, the start of the Gala itself.**


	13. Chapter 13

During a dress rehearsal the day before the Gala, Percy fell asleep. Apollo was scolding Thalia regarding the way she was walking during hers and Zeus's entrance. The last thing he heard before leaning against his father's throne and closing his eyes was something along the lines of "Less strut, more fancy".

Selene blushed when Thalia commented about her strutting being involuntary because she was frozen solid a couple weeks back and only recently thawed. Selene had apologized repeatedly for freezing her, despite Thalia saying that no apology was necessary because it was her own fault for not heeding Percy's warning about Selene being a sore loser. Clarisse was not so forgiving of the incident, as she glared at Selene whenever they were in the same room, which was very frequently because of the dress rehearsals in the past week.

Artemis was pacing, irritated with how long the rehearsal was taking. She noticed Annabeth taking a picture and looked in the direction the camera was facing. Percy's face was pressed against Poseidon's throne, a string of drool escaping from his open mouth. He let out a snort as his body shifted, causing him to slide forward. With a thud, he hit the floor, getting everyone's attention. When he started snoring, everyone went back to what they were doing. Artemis stared at the sleeping boy across the room from her. Poseidon gave her a quick shove.

"Go on," he said quietly enough so that only she heard, "you have my blessing to do as you please with my son."

"I wasn't planning on-" she began, a blush forming on her face, "that is... Even if I was, I don't need your blessing, uncle."

"It's been a long time since you called me "uncle" to my face," Poseidon commented.

"W- well... Times are changing. I... admit that I have feelings for Percy... b- but I don't know how to act on them, or if I even want to."

"Sometimes you just have to do what you feel is right and not think about it," he gave her another shove, "go on."

Artemis took a deep breath and made up her mind. With her heart pounding like crazy, she made her way to Percy.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,,.,,.,..,.,,..,.,,..,.,,..,,,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Percy woke up in his room at his father's temple at sunset. He looked around.

"I must've fallen asleep at the dress rehearsal," he said to himself, "dad probably brought me back here."

Percy yawned and stretched. His stomach growled as a shark swam by the part of his room that was connected to his father's aquarium. He put his hand on a lumpy mass on his bed and pulled it away with lightning speed when the mass moved. He stared at it for a few moments before pulling his blanket off of it, revealing Artemis sleeping in her teen form, naked. Memories of winter flooded into Percy's mind as he tossed the blanket back over her and ran out of his room, closing the door behind him. He rubbed the drowsiness out of his face as he entered the dining room.

Poseidon sat at the head of the table with Anita sitting in the first chair to his right and the first chair to his left was unoccupied, as it was Percy's. Sitting in the chair next to Percy's was Selene, then her uncles, Tyson and Triton. At the end of the table closest to the door was the queen who ruled the see alongside Poseidon, whose name escaped Percy due to his lingering drowsiness. Beside Anita was a woman who looked like an older version of her, likely her mother. Beside her was a man with pitch black hair that was slicked back. His clothes were nice, but covered by his black cape.

"Good evening son," Poseidon said as Percy sat down, "I would like to introduce you to your sister's mother, Clarabelle."

"Nice to meet you," Percy said to Anita's mom.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," she nodded, her voice soft like silk, with the slightest hint of an accent.

"And this," Poseidon gestured to the man beside Clarabelle, "is Anita's great grandfather, Count Dracula."

"I'm honored to meet a legend like yourself sir," Percy said, bowing his head to Dracula.

"I hear that you are quite the legend yourself, young man," Dracula said, his voice had a thick accent, "I trust you are taking care of your sister?"

"She can take care of herself. Besides, I'm pretty concerned with my daughters," he looked at Selene, who smiled back at him, "I'm sure you can understand that."

"Indeed I can. So tell me, how many wives do you have?"

"Grandfather!" Anita and Clarabelle exclaimed simultaneously as the doors burst open.

Kira flew into the dining room, landing happily on her father's head while Khel walked in with Artemis, who clearly just woke up, as her hair was a mess. Khel sat beside Dracula, giving him a strange look before calling Kira over with a whistle. Kira ignored her, snuggling up to her father. Artemis lifted Selene out of her chair and set her on her lap when she sat down.

"You must be Artemis," Dracula said, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Listen you bloodsucking bisexual," Artemis snapped at Dracula, grabbing Percy, "he's mine. You're never getting him. I'd sooner let him have an incestuous relationship with Anita than let you anywhere near him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. But I assure you I have no intention of taking him from you."

"So you say."

"Uh... Dad?" Percy looked to Poseidon, "What's going on?"

"I forgot to mention that Dracula and Artemis have been rivals since Olympus was in central Europe," Poseidon explained, "I was hoping that they could put their differences aside for just one night so we could have a nice family dinner. Apparently that's too much to ask for."

"Speaking of dinner," Triton spoke up, "can we start now?"

"Yes, of course," Poseidon said as a feast appeared on the table, "let's eat."

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The next day, Percy stood outside the council room with the gods and other representatives. He wore a dark blue tuxedo with a black tie. He had tried to make his hair look nice, but had no luck. He looked over and saw Artemis adjusting Selene's silver dress.

Clarisse very loudly fussed with her dress, making snide comments about how it's "too girly" for a daughter of Ares to wear.

Percy's jaw dropped at the sight of Annabeth. He didn't know how or why, but she looked drop dead gorgeous in her grey dress.

"Hey," Apollo put his hand on Percy's shoulder, making him jump, "you ready?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be," Percy said.

"Good, because it's almost time."

"OK," Percy sighed as Apollo walked away to check on everyone else, "here we go."

 **The Gala is next, tell me what you thought about this.**


	14. Chapter 14

Percy tried not to make eye contact with anyone after he and Selene finished their dance, which Apollo decided to make the first dance of the Gala. Coordination on the battlefield did not translate well into coordination on the dancefloor for Percy. It seemed to be genetic since Selene, Anita and even Poseidon stumbled a lot when they danced.

"Good to know I got my dancing skills from you," Percy half-heartedly chuckled when Poseidon sat down beside him at the big table.

"Yes," Poseidon chuckled back, keeping his eyes on his plate, "Zeus made sure that our branch of the family would have terrible dancing skills during godly get-togethers so as not to out shine him."

"Is there a God of Dance that makes sure of that?" Percy asked sarcastically.

Percy didn't get an answer as Artemis pulled him out of his seat and behind her throne.

"What now?" Percy asked, irritated with Artemis' constant explanationless pulling.

"Why didn't you take your chance when I was in your bed?" She asked, looking more disappointed than angry.

"You feeling alright?" Percy asked, putting his hand on her forehead, "you're acting strange. Almost as if you're... Wait, you're not under Aphrodite's control again are you? Wait here, I'll make sure she releases you."

"I'm not under her control," Artemis assured him, "that's never happening again." She took a deep breath and sighed before continuing, "father gave me until the end of the summer to marry you or..."

Percy waited for Artemis to continue, but she stayed silent. He read her expression and came to a conclusion.

"Or you'll be turned mortal?"he asked, receiving only a nod in response, "You should have told me. This isn't just some trivial matter, this is about your godly status."

Artemis looked away, but Percy made her look back at him. He looked her in the eyes, using only a look to tell her that everything would be fine. When he removed his hand from her face, she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, pursing her lips, causing Percy to stagger backwards. Percy's heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of Artemis waiting patiently for Percy to make his move. He hesitantly closed the distance between them, nervously gulping before leaning in and kissing her. The instant their lips made contact, she wrapped her arms around him. There was no turning back from this choice. After a few moments, they separated, looking into each other's eyes in a way neither had before. Percy's attention shifted when something tickled the back of his ear. He instinctively reached to grab whatever it was, only to have it latch onto his hand before it got near his shoulder.

Bringing his hand in front of him, he saw that it was Kira. She was clutching into her stomach while her tail wrapped around Percy's finger.

"So you're hungry?" Percy asked.

Percy walked out from behind Artemis' throne and made his way back to the big table. On his way, he was swarmed by girls, both in the harem and otherwise.

"Dance with me Percy," a girl from one of the minor gods cabins said, trying to reach Percy.

"Harem members first!" Khel exclaimed, smacking several girls away with her wings.

"In that case it's my turn," Annabeth stated.

Percy had a panicked look on his face. He looked down at Kira, who looked ready to collapse from hunger.

"Go find grandpa," Percy told her, shoving his arm up so she could see.

Kira flew off just as Percy sank beneath the wave of girls. Thalia had a look on her face that was a mix of confusion and the sarcastic "really" look. Artemis sat beside her, not paying attention to the event unfolding on the dancefloor as she was joyously lost in her own mind.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Percy was almost unconscious for the rest of the Gala, with Kira trying to shove food in his mouth, as her infant mindset came up with the solution of food is the only medicine. Most of the other gods had decided to sit in their thrones, as none of them wanted to be near Artemis, who had started giggling like a schoolgirl in love, leaving the table occupied with only Artemis, demigods, and an infant trying to feed her nearly unconscious father.

A faint green glow by the hearth got everyone but Percy's and Artemis' attention. The demigods that had arrived at Camp Half-blood being chased by a dragon, had their godly parents finally revealed. The two were siblings due to their mortal father. The older brother, who had introduced himself as Grady, was a child of Demeter, while his little sister, who said her name was Aurora, was a child of Iris. Aurora was overjoyed at the discovery of her mother, while Grady seemed marginally less enthusiastic about his mother.

Thalia shocked Percy back to his senses so he could see what was happening.

"Huh? What?" Percy looked at the symbols above the two demigods, "huh, I've never met a child of Iris before. At least I don't think I have."

Kira took the opportunity to shove a piece of ambrosia into Percy's mouth. He looked down at her, seeing the look of complete and utter pride in a job well done.

"I can feed myself, Kira," Percy told her, rubbing the top of her head, "thank you though."

Percy then looked over and saw Kai trying to pull the Ophiotaurus out of the water that looped around the council chamber. Percy left the table to deal with it.

"Kai," Percy called, "put Bessie down, he's not food."

 **I thank ChildofThanatos for creating characters to use in the story and I look forward to any other characters my readers would like me to include.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was the crack of dawn when Percy leaned over the balcony rail for some air. He had only just remembered Chiron's warning about Olympian Gala's being known to last days at the very least. Percy sighed, exhausted, he could only party for so long. This was the one department where his stamina was on the mortal side. Athena leaned over the rail beside him.

"If you didn't know, cabin representatives don't have to be present for the entire Gala, only the first and final days of it," Athena explained.

"Now someone tells me," Percy groaned, "how long will it last?"

"The last time we held a Gala was when Hercules ascended into godhood. His Gala lasted three months."

"So there's a chance I might have to skip a day of my senior year, the most important year in highschool, to come here for the last day of the Gala?"

"Most likely."

Percy gave Athena an irritated look before sighing.

"I'm too tired to think about this. I'm going to bed."

Percy re-entered the chamber and fished Kira out of his tux, putting her on Khel's shoulder. He then made his way out through the main doorway.

"Percy," Zoe called as he passed, trying to take the opportunity to talk to him, "I need to speak with you."

Percy didn't notice her, he just walked down the steps and into the streets, heading back to his father's temple.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Anita stood beside a long table with about thirty punch bowls, talking to the Hunter recruit, Nira Cole.

"It's astounding how humans act these days," Anita sighed, "you're fine talking to other people but as soon as my little brother gets close, you can't let out a single syllable without your face turning into a big tomato. At least that Aurora girl is able to talk to him for a couple minutes before realizing she's alone with him."

"It's not that easy to talk to someone that you like. And in case you haven't noticed, I don't have much experience liking people, at least not in the way that I like Percy."

Anita looked Nira over. She was trying her best to make herself look closer to Percy's age, but in trying to make herself look like a beautiful woman, she only succeeded in making herself look like a silly girl. Anita got an idea and grabbed Nira by the wrist.

"Come on," she pulled Nira out of the chamber.

"Where are we going?" Nira asked.

"To make it so that my brother is the one getting flustered by your presence."

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,

Percy noticed a large lump in his bed and sighed. He pulled the blanket off, expecting to see Artemis, but was surprised to see Selene curled up with a white wolf stuffy, sound asleep. Percy smiled and climbed into the bed. Selene shuffled closer when the bed shifted. Percy wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Artemis watched from the shadows. She had been waiting for Percy to come in and rest since one in the morning, when Selene fell asleep in her lap, so she could rejoin the festivities. Knowing that her daughter was now in the hands of the only man she considered safe for the child, she left her uncle's temple and made her way back to the Gala. When she entered the main chamber, she noticed that the lights had dimmed.

"All right everyone," Apollo's voice resonated through the chamber, "now that our cabin representatives are out resting, it's time for the dance contest!"

Artemis rolled her eyes as a drum beat began with a thumping bass in the background. Artemis made her way to her throne, only to find that it, and all the other thrones were gone, replaced with a stage.

"All right everyone," Apollo called, "here's how it's going to work. Everyone is going to take turns dancing according to the theme I pull from the fun helm, that's what I call my helmet, don't judge me. The round ends when I blow the horn. If you are still on the stage when I blow the horn, you're out. Last twelve standing win. Are you guys ready to get down?" The room erupted into cheers, "I can't hear you! I said are you all ready to get down?" Everyone cheered even louder, "Then let's get this party started!" Apollo reached into his helmet," The first theme is," Apollo pulled a slip of paper out of the helm and read it, "White Boi."

 **The next chapter will jump straight to the third day when Percy rejoins the Gala. I will leave the dance contest entirely to your imagination.**


	16. Chapter 16

Percy brushed wrinkles out of his right sleeve as he and Selene returned to the Gala. Before entering, Percy could hear loud club music and noticed Thalia and Clarisse standing outside the closed chamber doors.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Apparently they started a representative free dance contest after you left and they want to finish it," Thalia explained, "it shouldn't take much longer."

The music blasted as the door opened. Artemis poked her head out and grabbed Percy's arm as soon as she spotted him.

"You need to come in with me," Artemis said as she pulled Percy, "the rest of you still have to wait for the contest to finish."

When Percy got inside, he covered his ears. The music seemed to be a hundred times louder than it sounded outside. He looked over to the normal tables and saw Grady almost asleep in his breakfast despite the noise. Artemis tugged on Percy's arm and pulled him towards a stage that Percy could only guess was used for the dance contest. As they neared the stage, Percy saw Apollo behind a gold turntable, bobbing his head with the beat of the music. When they reached him, Artemis said something, but Percy couldn't hear it. Apollo couldn't either since he gave her a confused look. Artemis motioned in a way that showed that she was sighing, then leaned over the turntable and turned the master volume to the lowest setting. Percy uncovered his ears as the music was now at a normal level.

"I said "Turn it down" you bass happy hothead," Artemis said in a calm yet irritated tone, "I need to make an announcement."

"Looks like father beat you to it," Apollo gestured to the center of the stage.

"I hope all of you are enjoying the Gala so far," Zeus said, amplifying his voice through some sort of godly power that Percy didn't even care to take note of, "I would like to inform you that this event will last several weeks, and you may leave and return as many times as you wish. However, it is mandatory that the cabin representatives return on the final day of the Gala, as is their responsibility. Now, I understand that the twins each have an announcement that they would like to share," Zeus eyed the twins, noticing Artemis' look of anticipation to say hers first, "Artemis, would you care to take the honors?"

"Yes father," Artemis said in an almost regal tone, stepping into the stage, dragging Percy with her, "My fellow gods, my dear Hunters, demigods of Camp Half-blood, and my dearest daughter," it was then that Percy noticed that Selene and the other representatives had entered the chamber, "I would like to say that by summer's end, I will begin a new chapter in my life that does not involve the shackles and responsibilities of being a maiden goddess. By summer's end, I shall be wed to Percy Jackson," Artemis paused as the whole room yelled in shock and confusion. Even Percy gave Artemis a confused look. When the commotion died down, Artemis continued, "as you have all no doubt heard, Percy has a harem, of which I am a proud member, and after the mortal holiday known as Halloween, I will allow the other members of the harem to marry Percy. However, any newcomers will have to wait until the one year anniversary of the harem's formation before they can marry him," Percy noticed her eyeing a number of girls who had confessed to Percy over the past couple of weeks before focusing on Grady's sister, Aurora, "for those of you who don't know, the official day is Christmas Eve. So if you wish to attend the wedding, please return here on August thirty-first. Thank you all for hearing me," as she stepped off the stage, she looked at Apollo, "you will be nothing more than a guest. I forbid you to play a role any larger than that."

Apollo snapped his fingers in the way that TV villians do when they suffer a small loss. He was clearly hoping to play a big role. He took the stage and cleared his throat.

"On the subject of my soon to be brother-in-law, arguably the guest of honor here considering everything he has done, I would like to make the idea of Percy's harem enjoyable for everyone," Apollo snapped his fingers and large board lowered. Written on it, to Percy's shock, were not only the names of everyone in the harem, but also everyone who has confessed to Percy thus far. He even noticed Calypso, the first girl to ever confessed to Percy, had her name there too, "may I present the "Percy Jackson Harem Betting Pool"," those words appeared above the board as a neon sign, "the way it works is like this. You are free to place bets on which girl you believe will be the first to do certain things with Percy. Winners shall receive points which can be spent on merchandise I will make based on Percy and each member of his harem. You will all receive 100 points immediately for betting. Now, I think I'll use events that have already happened to show you how it works. But first,"

Apollo snapped his fingers again and little red, heart shaped devices rained down. Everyone caught one, even Percy, who grabbed one for the sole purpose of examining it. It had a square screen that took up most of the device and three buttons below it. The ones under the corners had little arrows pointing outwards while the one in the middle had the word "BET" written in Greek on it. The screen itself had a black bar in the corner with the number 100 in it in white. The rest of the screen was occupied with a picture of Artemis. Curious, Percy pressed the right side button and the picture panned over to one of Annabeth.

"These will be what you use to place your bets," Apollo explained, "your points are displayed in the top corner of the screen. You use the side buttons to cycle through the girls in the pool and press the middle button to place your bets. Each bet costs five points, so think hard before placing your bet. Let's give it a try," Apollo cleared his throat, "Which girl do you believe confessed her love to Percy first?"

Deciding that playing Apollo's game might be a little fun, Percy panned over to Calypso and placed his bet. He then looked at the board and was not that surprised to see that about 98% of the people had placed their bets on Annabeth while some others decided to be daring and bet on Artemis.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised," Apollo chuckled, "let's see what the correct answer is,"

The section on the board with Calypso's name on it glowed and Percy's device beeped. He looked at it and saw his point total increase twenty fold.

"Next. Who was Percy's first kiss?"

Almost immediately, Annabeth's section filled up. Percy was about to select Calypso again when he remembered what happened in the volcanic forge directly before he went to Calypso's island. He panned over to Annabeth and selected her.

"Wow, everyone chose Annabeth. OK, board says," Annabeth's section glowed, "your all correct."

Percy's total only increased a small amount, probably because of how many people voted for the same person.

"OK, last one, and this one is tricky. Who is the mother of Percy's first natural child?"

Percy considered Apollo's phrasing and panned over to Khel. After placing his bet, he looked at the board and noticed that only 15% of the people there actually listened to Apollo's question, as everyone else voted for Artemis. Apollo looked disappointed at the ratio and facepalmed, signaling for the board to show the correct answer. Confused murmurs flooded the chamber as Khel's section glowed. Percy received fifty points.

"For those of you who are confused, let me explain," Apollo said as though he were a high school science teacher, "yes, Selene is Percy's first child, but she wasn't naturally born. Kira, while currently Percy's youngest child, is also Percy's first naturally born offspring. Those of you who actually considered my wording instead of blindly betting obviously understood that most basic of details. Now, from here on the results will take a while to come in, so don't expect to get points fast. Also, I hope you guys know how to use a computer, because unless you want to constantly come here to order and pick up merchandise, the online store is your best bet. Now the first ongoing bet, which I suggest you take time and think it over, is this. Which girl will be the one to take Percy Jackson's virginity? And don't you dare bet immediately. I'm serious, take time and think it over."

Apollo stepped off the stage and raised the music volume to reasonable, yet still loud, level and exited the chamber. Percy turned to Artemis.

"I need to go talk to Apollo about something," he told her.

"Don't you dare offer to make him a groomsman, not after this stunt."

"I won't, in fact it actually has something to do with this stunt."

Artemis let go of him and went to spend time with the Hunters. Percy left the chamber and followed Apollo down the street.

"Apollo," Percy called, "wait up."

"What's up bro?" Apollo asked, "or should I wait until September to call you that?"

"You don't care," Percy pointed out, "listen, if I buy something from that merchandise store, could you send it to Calypso?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"What do you got?"

"Oh ho ho, Percy," Apollo put his arm around Percy's shoulder, "wait till you see the warehouse Hermes and I have for this."

 **Place your bets.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Percy returned to the camp. According to Chiron, Percy was one of the only ten to even consider leaving the celebration. He was also the only one there with a means of returning without asking any camp officials for help.

Percy entered his cabin and saw something strange. Light was smelling a pair of boxers from Percy's hamper. She spotted him and stared for a few moments before speaking.

"It's exactly what it looks like," she explained, not embarrassed at all.

Percy sighed and sat down on his bed. Now that he was back at camp, he had a chance to think about what the end of the month had in store for him. He was going to get married, and to a goddess no less. And later on, down the line, they might even...

Percy shook his head, getting the wired thoughts out of his head. He had to focus. First, Artemis declares that they will get married at the end of the month, then Apollo introduces a large scale gambling ring, it didn't matter what Apollo called it, Percy knew a gambling ring when he saw one, and he practically challenges the girls in Percy's life to sleep with him before the others get the chance. Now, Percy felt as though he was once again just a pawn in a god sized game of chess. He needed guidance. He stood up and left the cabin, heading straight for the Big House.

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Artemis sat in a room in Athena's temple dedicated to architectural blueprints. Athena entered the room, carrying something covered in a dust covered tarp.

"It's been so long since I last used this," Athena commented, pulling the tarp off, revealing one of the oldest sewing machines in existence, "but my sister deserves nothing but the best for her wedding dress. Thank you for giving me the honor of making it."

"You're the greatest seamstress I know," Artemis commented, "besides, after everything that's happened, there's no way I'm going to let Aphrodite anywhere near this dress."

"Of course not," Athena smiled, "now, since this is a special occasion for you, I bet you want this dress to be,"

"Elegant yet practical," the two said simultaneously.

"You know me so well," Artemis smiled.

Athena opened a drawer in her work desk and pulled out some white paper. She took a pencil out of the drawer above the one with the paper and began designing the dress.

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Percy made his way up the stairs of the Big House, following the sound of paint slashing onto a canvas. He looked into an open doorway and saw a girl with frizzled red hair flinging paint onto a canvas. Her clothes were covered with just as much paint as the canvas. Percy chuckled at the sight. The girl heard him and looked his way.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, a big smile appearing on her face, made cuter by the paint splotches on her cheeks and forehead, "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "sorry I haven't come to visit Rachel. I've just been so busy with,"

"Stop right there," Rachel interrupted, "I know all about your little harem. And before you ask, no, I will not be joining. I like being your friend and that's how I want it to stay."

"Agreed, but that's not why I'm here. I really just need a friend to talk to."

"Well then talk away," Rachel returned to her painting, "I'm all ears."

"OK, well, first things first, I'm getting married,"

"I know you and Annabeth love each other, but isn't it a little too soon?"

"To Artemis."

"Oh, way to go!"

"But, Apollo's turned this whole harem thing into a game where people bet on which girl, who has declared their love for me, will do whatever with me first."

"He turned it into a contest to see who will take your virginity, didn't he?"

"Basically. Yeah."

Rachel put her brush against her chin as she thought, not even caring about the green paint on it.

"How 'bout we become friends with benefits. That could solve,"

"Absolutely not!"

"Relax," Rachel chuckled, "I'm just joking."

"Please don't make jokes like that. It's really stressful on me."

"I think I see what's really bugging you."

"You do?"

"You want your first time to be with Annabeth but Artemis will be expecting you to save it for her. All these other girls don't matter, it's just between those two."

"And that's why it will be so difficult for me. I've loved Annabeth longer, but I've grown so close to Artemis. Been there for some of her lowest points."

"And now you love her?" She looked at Percy, who nodded, "Hmm. You know how people sometimes say "Follow your Heart"?"

"Yeah."

"Don't do that. Don't think too hard on it either. And you definitely shouldn't listen to your little buddy in your pants. Just listen to your gut. If there's anyone that choice will work for, it's you."

"Thanks Rachel," Percy turned to leave, "I really needed that."

"Anytime Percy," she flung more paint at the canvas before calling out, "and come visit more often!"

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Thalia checked on the Hunters while Artemis was busy. They were all in the training grounds behind Artemis' temple, witch was currently surrounded by tents as none of them felt they were worthy enough to sleep in their Mistress's temple. One of the senior Hunters was showing Selene how to properly throw a spear, but was immediately silenced when her years of training were outclassed by Selene's natural talent as she effortlessly threw an ice javelin through every swinging target and splitting the Hunter's spear clean in two.

"Was that good?" Selene asked in her innocent tone.

"That was better than any hunter, except for your mother of course," Zoe stepped out of the temple, much to Thalia's disdain.

"Excuse me," Thalia announced her presence, "but what gives you the right to speak to Lady Artemis' daughter, ex-Hunter?"

"What gives you the right to simply take the post I worked centuries to earn?" Zoe shot back.

The other girls stepped back, intimidated by the friction between the two. It was so intense, Zeus probably could have felt the sparks clashing between them.

"Lady Artemis may have given you permission to approach Percy, but I will never let you join his harem." Thalia glared at Zoe, After all, I'm family first and a Hunter second. With me around, you'll be lucky if you get to be his servant."

"Then it looks like I still have a goal," Zoe smirked.

"You'll need to get through me first."

"A simple task."

Thalia watched as Zoe returned to the temple. She then turned to Selene.

"Don't accept anything from her, got it?" She ordered.

"OK auntie," Selene nodded.

 **Why is it that drama always comes after a wedding is announced?**


	18. Chapter 18

Percy flew over the New York skyline on his Pegasus, Blackjack. He always enjoyed riding Blackjack, mostly because of the telepathic link he shared with all equines. He was heading home to tell his mother about the wedding before returning to the Gala. Percy spotted the apartment.

"Set me down there," he said, pointing to the roof of the building.

 _Sure thing boss,_ Blackjack said through telepathy.

Blackjack landed on the roof of the building and Percy hopped off.

"Wait here Blackjack," Percy said as he reached the fire escape, "I shouldn't be long."

Percy hurried down the fire escape, both excited and nervous about the news he was about to share with his mother. When he reached the window to the suite, he checked on the flowers that had grown from the seeds of the one given to him by Calypso. He picked up the watering can left nearby and watered them. When he was finished, he knocked on the window. He didn't get his mother's attention, but he did get his baby sister's. She crawled towards the window, babbling and laughing. Sally looked in from the kitchen to see what was so funny and Percy waved. She hurried over and opened the window.

"Percy," Sally wrapped her arms around her son, "what are you doing back so soon?"

"I actually decided to stop by on my way to Olympus," Percy explained, "I have something important to tell you."

Percy entered the apartment and sat on the couch. He motioned for his mother to join him, knowing all too well what happens when she receives shocking news.

"So, this may seem sudden, but," Percy took a deep breath, "I'm getting married at the end of the month. To Artemis."

Sally just stared at him, too shocked to speak.

"The wedding is going to be on Olympus, and I need to get ready. I was going to ask if I could bring your video camera. I want to record it so you don't miss a single moment."

Sally started crying.

"Mom?" Percy asked, not knowing what to do.

"My little boy is growing up!" She wrapped her arms around Percy again and seeped into his shoulder.

Not knowing what else to do, he just embraced his mother, trying to comfort her.

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Artemis browsed through the Percy merchandise her brother was selling. Percy had given her his Betting Heart, telling her that she could use 200 of his remaining 365 points to get something for Selene. She had not yet reached the children's toys as she found herself staring at the strangest thing. A long pillow with a full sized picture of Percy drawn in a style akin to anime. Apollo slid in on a wheeled ladder along a shelf in the next aisle. He noticed what Artemis was staring at.

"You have a good eye sis," he leaned as casually as he could on the ladder, "that there is what's known as a dakimakura. They're very popular in Japan, especially among anime fans. In fact, that one in particular was made by a fan club Percy has in Japan."

"How would he have a-?" Artemis began.

"I have a web show that's all the rage over there," Apollo explained, "those days in school when Percy had an unexplained absence? I pulled him away to feature in an episode. Girls ages fourteen to nineteen love him over there."

Artemis looked at the Percy dakimakura one more time before continuing to the toys. She had to focus on the task at hand. She looked through the toys and found a stuffed Percy in soft armor with a flimsy stuffed Riptide sewn into its hand. She looked around for a payment till but couldn't see one.

"Place the screen over the QR code on the tag," Apollo called from where he was before Artemis could ask.

Artemis found the tag on the back and followed Apollo's instructions. The Heart beeped and Percy's point total dropped to 180.

"Why does this cost so much?" Artemis asked.

"Premium product," Apollo explained, "believe me, you would have had to pay more for you weren't using Percy's Heart. He gets a special discount on all the products."

Artemis decided not to waste any more time questioning Apollo's decision making, since no one seemed to be complaining. She left the shop with the stuffed Percy and made her way back to her temple.

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.

It was midnight when Percy arrived at Poseidon's temple. He guided Blackjack into the stables behind the temple and entered through the back. He made his way to his room and changed into his tux. After he was dressed, he made his way back to the Gala. He entered the council chamber and bumped into someone after only three steps.

"Oh, sorry," Percy said.

"Who do you think you are walking into me and only saying "sorry"?" The girl turned around, revealing that she was Nira, and blushed, "P-p-p," she shook her head and slapped her own face, "hello Percy."

"Uh," Percy was at a loss.

Nira saw it and thought it was because of the makeover Anita gave her to make her look more like someone Percy would want to be with. In truth it was because, for the first time, she greeted him first. Percy saw this as progress towards the friendship he wanted to build before offering the spot in the harem she so obviously wanted.

"So," Nira struck a pose, "notice anything different about me?"

"You do look beautiful," she got excited from his remark, "but," he placed his hand on her head as her excited expression faded, "I like you better when you look cute. So do me a favor and don't let my sister alter your appearance. You are perfect just as you are."

Percy's words made Nira blush so much that she fainted. Luckily, another Hunter was able to catch her. Percy chuckled to himself and joined a conga line led by the Stoll brothers. As the line grew, Percy found that he was between a kid from the Hephaestus cabin and a kid from the Athena cabin, but he didn't care, he just wanted to have some fun before going into the important task of selecting his Best Man and Groomsmen.

 **We all know that the choice for Best Man will come down to Tyson or Grover. Who should it be? And who should the other Groomsmen be?**


	19. Chapter 19

While Percy was getting fitted for his wedding tux, Artemis was busy planning the wedding. She had her Hunter's help her decorate the meadow behind Zeus's temple, as her father insisted that the wedding be held there. Artemis had already promised Thalia the spot of Maid of Honor, but thought that she should show respect to the other members of the harem by making them Bridesmaids. She still had one more slot to fill, but there were a lot of people, Hunter or otherwise, that she would want as a Bridesmaid.

"I'm done," Selene called from behind Artemis.

Artemis turned around and saw that Selene had made an ice sculpture of a Pegasus. She was a little shocked because she had asked Selene to draw a picture, not use her powers to make a life sized sculpture of Blackjack. She then looked behind the sculpture and saw more. There was a wolf, a deer, and both Percy and herself in battle stances. Each sculpture had an insane amount of detail that no professional sculptor could have put into ice without breaking it. Selene may have gone a little overboard with the sculptures, but Artemis wasn't going to say anything.

"Thank you sweetie," Artemis patted Selene on the head and handed her a basket full of fake flower petals, "why don't you go practise your Flower Girl duties?"

"OK!" Selene ran off, tossing flower petals into the air.

Artemis sighed and eyed the sculptures.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" She asked herself, "I suppose they can go behind the main table."

Artemis signaled for some Hunters to move the sculptures.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,..,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

"Well, Tyson is my brother," Percy explained to the seamstress taking his measurements, "but Grover has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. How am I expected to choose one as my Best Man?"

"People are always faced with difficult choices," the seamstress told him, "it's all part of being an adult."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier to choose."

"If you need a choice, you just need to ask yourself one question. Which one has been there for you through your most difficult times?" She finished taking his measurements, "Now, you said that your wedding colors will be blue and silver, correct?"

"Yeah. Artemis is wearing silver, so I need to wear blue."

"Would you like any particular shade of blue?"

"Indigo. My father told me that indigo is the color that should be used for a milestone. And I can't think of any bigger milestone than my wedding."

"Very well. I shall have it ready for you within a week's time."

"Thank you," Percy turned to leave, "for everything."

Percy stepped out into the afternoon sun and stretched. He still needed to give his opinion on the setup for the wedding, so he made his way to Zeus's temple. A shadow appeared above Percy as he heard a voice he had never heard before.

"Papa!" A pair of arms wrapped around Percy's neck and he noticed that the clawed hands had blue scales. He somehow already knew who it was.

"Kira? How did you get so big? When did you learn to talk?" He had so many questions.

"Mama said to say this is natural for us if you ask questions," Kira explained, wrapping her tail around Percy's chest, "she said to tell you that we grow up very quickly and to not ask about her age at all."

"Which only makes me more curious."

"She said to tell you that she is "of age" for dragons, whatever that means."

"Well I suppose that's the only thing that matters."

Kira flew around Percy and landed in front of him. She now looked like a full sized ten year old girl. Besides her hands, there were scales along her jawline and on her ankles. She had obviously outgrown her clothes and was probably too excited to see Percy to wait for new clothes to be finished. The horns behind her ears were now fully grown and her hair was longer and messier, with her bangs styled in a way that perfectly accented her purple streak.

Percy remembered that ten was normally the age that girls begin their transformation into women and saw that Kira's breasts were already developing. His still relatively new instincts as a father kicked in and he took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Kira, who folded her wings in to make it easier for her father.

"You need to be more careful," Percy told her, "especially around boys."

"You got it papa," Kira nodded her head.

"Come on," Percy guided her along the trail, "I'm sure your aunt left something in the temple that you could wear until your clothes are ready."

 **Dragon kids grow up so fast. Pretty soon, Khel will have to teach Kira to disguise herself as a human so she can go to school.**


	20. Chapter 20

"What?!" Aurora exclaimed through the Iris Message, "You want me to be your fourth Bridesmaid?"

Artemis had chosen Aurora after giving it quite a bit of thought. She wanted to tell her as soon as possible, so she didn't waste any time finding a fountain and just went straight to Iris herself to send the message.

"Think of it as your invitation and initiation into the harem," Artemis stated, "after all, you've earned it."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Aurora cheered, "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Artemis saved her hand through the rainbow to end the message and turned to Iris, "Thank you for helping me. You really do have a wonderful daughter. Percy is lucky to have someone like her vying for him."

"You don't have to tell me that," Iris stated.

Artemis exited Iris's temple and saw Percy leaving the market with the girls. Percy and Kai were carrying bags of supplies that Annabeth asked Percy to get for their half of the decorative responsibilities while Selene and Kira followed behind them, eating Gyros. Kira had been given armor similar to what Athena made for Khel in the winter. The armor was purple, but in the sunlight it looked blue. Selene was wearing a Hunter uniform that Artemis made especially for her. The only real differences between Selene's uniform and the standard one was the skirt she wore instead of leggings and the silver sash around her waist. Artemis was happy to see Selene wearing the outfit she made for her. She walked over to the group.

"Are you having fun with the kids?" Artemis asked, wrapping her arm around Percy's.

"Well, Kai wanted to help, as usual, and Selene and Kira followed us. They just didn't want to be left out."

"You're such a good father," Artemis kissed him on the cheek and took the bags from him, handing them to Selene and Kira, "I need to talk to your father, alone. Can you bring these back to the temple?"

"OK mommy," Selene took the bag offered to her as Kira shoved her Gyro in her face so she could use both hands.

The girls walked off and Artemis pulled Percy back into the market, straight to Apollo's shop. The two entered the shop and she brought him over to the dakimakura.

"Did you know about this?" She asked.

"Yeah," he responded, "I actually sent one to Calypso. Along with a stuffy, a poster, and I believe the tea set."

"So you're fine with this?"

"Yeah. You clearly haven't seen the rest of the stuff."

"Rest?"

Percy brought her to the back of the store, or so she thought until she saw the curtain. He brought her through the curtain and her jaw dropped at the sight. There was merchandise for every girl that declared their love to Percy.

"Apollo didn't want to seem like a creep for having this in stock," Percy explained, "so he keeps it back here, away from the public eye."

"Why?" Her tone was serious.

"He didn't want the main store flooded with perverts. So if anyone asks, he brings them back here. Out of sight, out of mind. Until closing that is."

"Is there merchandise for the children?"

"He keeps that in a secure area, far away from the real creeps."

"So there is."

"If it's involved with me, there's going to be merchandise. At least that's what he told me."

"Excuse me for a moment. I need to have a word with my brother."

Artemis walked away to find Apollo. While he waited, Percy looked over the figurines of everyone. They were incredibly well made and each has their own accessories. Percy had already received the complete set from Apollo, but there was a certain sense of satisfaction that one got when looking at the product in the store. A small explosion told Percy that Artemis was finished with Apollo.

 **Just gonna leave it here with a question. What would you get of you could buy something from Apollo's shop?**


	21. Chapter 21

Percy couldn't shake his nervousness. It was his big day after all, and a big day in history as well. He was about to marry the man hating goddess. He straightened his tie and looked at his reflection. Behind it, he could see the reflection of his Best Man, Grover, who wore a tux on his top, human, half and a kilt on his bottom, goat, half.

"Really Grover," Percy spoke up, "a kilt?"

"What? Juniper made it for me."

Percy shook his head and looked towards his Groomsmen. Tyson was struggling with his tie, so Percy decided to help him.

"You as nervous as I am brother?" Percy asked.

"I don't think I'm as nervous as you brother," Tyson said, "but I think I'm pretty close."

"Don't be modest," Nico, Percy's cousin, chuckled, "Percy couldn't be as nervous as you are if he tried."

"Can you check on the other two Nico?" Percy asked, "Just to make sure that they're ready."

Percy's last two groomsmen were the Stoll brothers. He didn't know why he picked them, it just felt right. He finished with Tyson's tie and patted his chest to show he was done. The door to the room opened and Anita poked her head in.

"So, are you ready yet?" She asked.

"Yeah," Percy replied, "just waiting for my last two groomsmen."

As if on cue, the Stoll brothers burst out of the back room with Nico on their shoulders.

"Ready," Percy chuckled.

Percy and the boys left the room and made their way to the procession.

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.

Percy gave Apollo the responsibility of recording the wedding for his mother. So he sat in the front row, recording everything he could before focusing on the young man taking deep breaths next to Chiron, who was given the honor uniting Percy and Artemis in matrimony. The back door to Zeus's temple opened and Apollo focuses the camera on the girls exiting the temple.

First is Selene, who wore what could only be described as a silver summer dress. She tossed rose petals along the aisle as she made her way to the front. Then came the Bridesmaids. They had each done something or other with their hair to compliment the silver gowns they wore. Aurora curled the tips of her hair. Khel combed hers down. Allianna tied hers in a way that still allowed it to flow elegantly down while still qualifying as a ponytail. Annabeth let her hair fall naturally. Then Thalia came out in her shoulderless silver dress. No matter what the occasion, she always looked like a punk.

Finally, it was the moment everyone was waiting for. Artemis came out with Zeus. She was wearing a sleeveless silver dress with the skirt hemmed at the knees. She wore silk gloves and had a good tiara in her hair. Her hands were clasped tightly around the bouquet. Apollo followed her with the camera and zoomed in a bit when Zeus let her go so she could get married. She nodded to Chiron and looked into Percy's eyes.

"Family," Chiron began, "and friends of the Bride and Groom. It gives me great honor to bring two of the greatest warriors of our time together in the bonds of matrimony. It is my belief that these two were brought together by fate, however, if anyone feels that this is not the case, please speak now or keep it inside." No one spoke up, "is there anything that the two of you would like to say to each other before we move along?"

"Artemis," Percy began, "when we first met, you were kind of uptight, even if you didn't mean to be. You made me feel inadequate, but I knew that it only because you were insecure. I am really happy that you would let me be the one that you would open up to. You may not be the first person I fell in love with, and you won't be the last. But, you are the only person that I would ever consider to be the first person I commit myself to. I love you Artemis, and there is nothing more that I want than to be with you."

"Percy I," Artemis was at a loss, "I don't know what to say. You just mean so much to me.i can't believe it took me so long to figure it out. I love you too."

"Well then," Chiron continued, "this may be a moot segment, but it is mandatory. Artemis, do you take Percy to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do," Artemis said, tears of joy streaming down her cheek.

"And do you, Percy, take Artemis to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then with the gods' blessings, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Percy wasted no time pressing his lips to hers. Everyone cheered as the newlyweds embraced. It was a happy occasion, and Apollo recorded the whole thing. Then he realized something. He leaned in towards Zeus.

"Hey dad," he whispered, "weren't they supposed to have rings."

"No point if Percy is going to marry every girl in his harem," Zeus explained, "besides, you know how your sister feels towards jewelry."

Apollo shrugged, accepting his father's response.

 **Whew, the wedding is done. Now, I will not be writing lemons for this at all. So if you want lemons, write them yourself. This is basically my way of saying that the one who takes Percy's virginity is up to whoever decides to write that particular story.**


	22. Chapter 22

Percy was almost glad to be back at school. It gave him a much needed break from the weirdness of his demigod life. And while Artemis and the other girls went to the same school as him, they weren't in the same class. Or so he thought.

"Guess who's grades were so good that she got bumped up to the senior class," Artemis said, waving a letter from the school board in his face as she sat down next to him in homeroom.

"You could have been in Percy's class from the start you know," Annabeth sat on his other side, "but you chose to go to the previous year."

Percy sighed into his hand. _So much for a break from the craziness._ Artemis gazed at him.

"So," she whispered, "where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Percy closed his books and stacked them on his desk before resting his head on them. He closed his eyes to catch up on the sleep he missed out on due to the banquet the previous night.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,

Selene and Kira were in the apartment. Their grandmother was shocked when she discovered that Kira, who looked ten years old, was actually only a few weeks old. Selene, who had taken to tying her hair back after being exposed to the Hunters, was pacing in the living room, bored out of her mind, while Kira played peek-a-boo with her aunt Marina, using her wings to exaggerate her silly faces.

After discovering the true thrill of combat, Selene had grown to hate confined spaces, and the apartment was just that. She wanted action, adventure, a story worth sharing with her sisters in the Hunt. She hoped that adventure would be calling when she heard a knock on the door. Sally answered it and it was Poseidon.

"Grandpa!" Selene and Kira ran over to him excitedly.

"You know Percy's in school right now, don't you?" Sally asked.

"Of course," Poseidon answered, "I just wanted to deliver these personally."

He handed the two girls an envelope each.

"What is this?" Kira asked.

"An acceptance letter," Poseidon explained, "to a school Athena and Hephaestus built for demigods and other halflings."

The two looked at him, confused.

"You two need an education. And since Percy is hesitant about bringing you out in public, considering your gifts, your aunt Athena and I agreed that you should attend her school, which has no contact with the mortal world whatsoever, to allow the more fearful students to feel safe."

"Are you going to take us there now?" Selene asked in a hopeful tone.

"No. I want you to give those to Percy when he gets back. No matter what, he has the final say in the matter."

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,..,,..,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

During lunch, Percy decided to eat on the field behind the school, hoping to get some privacy. That was not going to happen.

"Is this seat taken?" A girl asked.

Percy turned around to see who asked and was relatively surprised. Aurora was there, at his school.

"No, go ahead," Percy said, "So, is your brother here?"

"No, he said school is too much of a hassle for him. But he did manage to get us a place to stay while I'm going here."

"Well that's good. He worries about you quite a bit. Have you noticed that his gaze darts right back to you every five minutes? I noticed that back at the Gala."

The two ate lunch in silence. Every now and then, Aurora nervously glanced towards Percy, who met her gaze each time, making her blush. It was embarrassing for her, but no big deal for Percy.

 **Time for things to get as close as possible for normal. We all know normal never lasts with Percy. So he better enjoy it before it's gone.**


	23. Chapter 23

The first weekend since the school term started saw Percy returning to Olympus to scope out Athena's school. He brought the girls with him so he could see what they thought. Athena brought them behind the main temple and Percy was amazed at the sight. The school easily took up half of Olympus, which explained why the market was so small. He saw plenty of people from camp walking around the campus in school uniforms. Their blazers were the colors that symbolize their parents. Non demigod half-breeds had purple and green or orange and blue blazers, most likely depending on their parentage as well. It dawned on Percy that he may not be the only demigod with a non-human offspring.

"As you can see," Athena explained, "there are plenty of familiar faces here at the academy, and your daughters will be welcomed here with open arms."

"Where will they be staying?" Percy asked.

"Demigods stay in their parents temples while unclaimed students and non demigod students will be given rooms from the on campus dorms. Of course, claimed students can choose to stay in the dorms if that is what they wish."

Percy looked at Selene.

"Do you want to stay in your mom's temple if you come here? Or do you want to bunk with your sister?"

Selene stared at the campus, then looked at Kira.

"I'll stay with Kira," she says, wrapping an arm around her younger sister, "I am her big sister after all. Someone has to look out for her."

"That's my girl," Percy looks at the main school building, "I've made my choice. Why don't you show the girls around so they can make theirs?"

Athena nodded and gestured for the girls to follow her.

,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,

That night, Percy packed the girls bags while the women admired the girls in their new uniforms. Percy could hear Artemis crying over how Selene looked so beautiful in her uniform. Kai waved Selene's wolf plushie in front of his face to make sure he didn't forget to pack it. He leaned against his bed, thinking about what was happening. Two of his three little girls were off to school. He could visit them anytime he wanted, but that didn't change how much it hurt to see his children going off on their own. Kai sat on Selene's bed, staring at him. She was the only one staying behind since her blood parents were unknown. As far as even Nico knew, Kai's egg was found nestled in a bush in Elysium. Athena wanted to admit Kai with her sisters, but her own rules prohibited her from accepting a student until at least one blood relative was identified. Percy looked at his adopted child.

"Come here Kai," he extended his arm, gesturing for Kai to sit on his lap.

Kai flew over the bags and nestled between Percy's legs. She then leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Have you been practicing your human disguise?" Percy asked.

Kai looked up at him with a bright look on her face. She extended her arms and legs and Percy watched as her legs smoothed out and the feathers on her arms retracted. Her talons turned into human hands and feet. Even her pointed ears curved and shrunk to normal human size. She then curled up and cuddled with Percy in order to warm up, as her feathers were no longer there.

"You and I are gonna have the whole day to ourselves tomorrow while your sisters are being taken to school," Percy stated, "Do you want to go to the arcade and play games?"

Kai nodded her head into his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and cuddled with her until she fell asleep. He tucked her in in his bed and left to check on the others. Selene really did look beautiful in her silver blazer. Kira looked just as incredible in her orange and blue blazer. Kira's blazer had sleeves seen in the back for her wings. As much as he didn't want them to go, he was still proud of his children, and it just made him want another, if only to hold onto the feeling of needing to be depended on. He embraced both of his daughters.

"Be good and study hard," he whispered to Selene, then to Kira, "keep your scales clean and polished, you'll want to look your best around the other students."

"OK dad," they both whispered back.

He patted their backs and their mothers saw them off to bed.

 **Should we follow the girls adventures in school or stick with Percy? Who should his next child be with and what should that child's name be?**


	24. Chapter 24

At the local arcade, Percy finished a round of skeeball and grabbed his tickets. He looked around to see what Kai was doing and saw a crowd around a dancing game. He figured she was either part of the crowd or the reason there was a crowd in the first place. He pushed his way through the crowd and wasn't at all surprised to see Kai dominating a student from Percy's class, Percy couldn't remember whether his name was Andrew or Carlos, at an expert level dance. What Percy recognized as the most complicated segment of the level, Kai cleared by doing different old school dances at high speeds. Kai did a cute pose as the song ended. She turned around and spotted Percy, hopping over the safety rail and into his arms.

"That's my girl," Percy ruffled her hair, "you were great!"

"There's no way that's the same kid from last year," the student said, panting.

"Of course not, this one's adopted. I actually have another one too, but she's living with my dad because there's no more room in the apartment."

"Are there anymore coming?"

"Knowing the Harem Prince here," Sam arrived, or rather, revealed his presence, "the number will be doubled by Christmas."

The other students at the arcade stared in awe at those words, most significantly, what Sam calls Percy. Percy pulled Sam aside, Kai following close behind.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked, "I've been trying to keep that a secret."

"They were gonna find out eventually," Sam stated, "haven't you noticed how suspicious they are of you? Even the student council president is giving you goo-goo eyes. Not to mention all the transfer students."

"Well I've been dealing with that and, wait, students? Plural? It's not just Aurora?"

"No, there are three girls in my class who said that they transferred just because you're here. There's someone in every class."

"This changes things," Percy sighed, "guess I'll never be able to get a moment's peace in school."

"Don't worry about it," Sam patted him on the back, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

"You mean you'll help me?"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sam chuckled nervously.

"Your sister started high school this year, didn't she?" Percy asked, seeing through Sam's chuckle. Sam nodded, "Our school?" Another nod, "Asked you to put a good word in for her?" Another nod, "I'll think about it. After we deal with this screw up of yours."

Percy walked over to the rest of the students.

"Sit down guys," he said, "this is gonna be a long story."

Percy went through the cover story he thought up in case Sam dropped the ball. He explained that Selene was the result of Percy and Artemis copying what they saw in one of her dad's pornos when she found where they were hidden when they were twelve. He then explained how he recently adopted Kai because of a bet with someone from summer camp. Then, he explained that his third child, the details of whom he chose to omit, was the only planned one. Then he explained that he chose to have a harem so that he wouldn't have to choose between the girls who loved him. It was a pretty generic story, but it was clever enough that they bought it.

"Unfortunately," Percy finished, "I underestimated just how many girls had fallen in love with me over my travels through the holidays. And that's why so many girls transferred to our school just to see me."

"Man," one of the guys was in shock, "that's crazy. I don't know whether to be jealous of feel sorry for you."

"You can feel both and I'll know precisely why."

"I think it's safe to say that you're going to have a lot more help keeping those other girls off your back than you thought." Sam gave Percy a thumbs up, as did everyone else.

"That makes me feel better. Really, it does."

Kai, bored from listening to the fake story, grabbed Percy's sleeve and dragged him towards the claw machines.

 _Hey boss,_ Percy heard Blackjack in his head, _why did you want me to come to this arcade place?_

 _That's not what I said Blackjack,_ Percy said back, _I said go to Athena's school on Olympus. I'm taking the bus to the arcade._

 _Oh. Sorry boss._

 _Get going! You're the one that Selene is going to be riding when she learns Pegasus Riding._

Percy felt Blackjack's presence in his mind fade as he flew away. Now he could focus on continuing his day with Kai.

 **School life is going to be hell for Percy. But thanks to Sam and his friends, it'll be a little bit more manageable.**


	25. Chapter 25

Percy wasn't all too interested in mortal sports, but he still went to the basketball games because Sam was on the school team. He always had his guard up during the games, especially since half of the school cheerleaders were empousa who had it out for him. Of course, they had plenty of reasons to be afraid. The most prominent being a certain Phoenix who joined the squad recently.

Allianna spotted Percy in the bleachers and waved. Percy waved back, still amazed at how beautiful she looked in the cheerleading uniform. There wasn't a single wrinkle or bump in the uniform, which showed just how tightly it hugged her curves. Every little movement of her body caused the skirt to wave around. The empousa on the squad huddled in the corner, staying as far away as they could from Allianna until it was time to perform.

Percy stood and cheered with the other students when Sam scored a three point shot. He sat down and looked across the court to the other set of bleachers and saw someone among the friends and parents who came to watch the game. It was someone Percy knew graduated in his sophomore year. One of the empousa who attacked him at his freshman orientation. Former head cheerleader Kelly, or as Percy knew her, the reason he hated sports. She looked over the other cheerleaders and glared at Allianna. Percy prepared himself to leave and confront Kelly so conflict with Allianna could be avoided. Hopefully, Percy wouldn't have to intervene, because Zoe, who was usually in full control of any situation as student council president Sophie Griffith, stood by one of the doors with her gaze plastered on the cheerleading squad. Now that Percy knew exactly who she was, he could easily recognize the look of an experienced Hunter, a look that she had long since stopped giving him.

Speaking of Zoe, she was wearing a strange outfit. As far as Percy knew, she hadn't worn a skirt voluntarily since before she joined the hunters, yet here she was, in some kind of schoolgirl/maid combo outfit. No one seemed to be paying it any mind, and Percy wondered why, unless. She was probably manipulating Mist to hide her outfit from mortal eyes. Percy wondered if that was the case, but he didn't need to, as she spotted him looking at her and winked. He knew at that point that he was the only one who saw what she was really wearing.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.

While she had grown far more attached to Percy than she would care to admit, Artemis still enjoyed her time alone. Artemis was flying around the world in her gleaming silver chariot, scoping out what the mortals referred to as "Honeymoon Hotspots". She wanted to find a place that would give Percy and herself the privacy she wanted. She would never say it out loud, but she desperately wanted another child with Percy, if only so that Selene wouldn't be lonely during future trips to Camp Half-blood. And she already knew what she wanted her second daughters name to be. Luna Oriane Jackson. She chose Oriane for the middle name to pay her respect to the previous man she trusted, Orion. She would use the honeymoon to conceive Luna. She was an honorable woman and knew that it would be dishonorable to have a second child with Percy before he and Annabeth had their first. She promised Annabeth that she would not set a date for the honeymoon until after Annabeth was pregnant, so she had plenty of time to select just the right location.

During her third pass over Asia, she spotted the ruins of a seaside palace. She thought it would be perfect and decided to return to Olympus to ask Athena and Hephaestus to restore it. As she flew, she thought that, if all went well, Percy could live in it. There would be plenty of room for a full harem and the children that would follow. And it could easily be moved to the camp as an addition to the Poseidon cabin. Of course, afterwards, Zeus would demand that his cabin be made even bigger, which the other gods would expect and be able to live with, as it would lead to a new age of palaces for the demigods rather than small cabins. Perhaps Artemis' marriage to Percy would be beneficial to more than just the two of them.

 **Just because Artemis promised to wait until after Annabeth was pregnant, it doesn't mean that Annabeth will necessarily be Percy's first. A lot can happen. And knowing the fan base, particularly the lemon writers, it will go in a lot of different directions before a definitive answer is given.**


	26. Chapter 26

Percy seemed unusually excited when October arrived. Artemis had never seen him smile so brightly in school.

"What has you in such a good mood?" She asked at lunch.

He handed her a school flyer, as though he had been anticipating the question. It was covered in various Halloween designs. Artemis read the flyer.

 _The October's End Festival is coming!_

 _The final week of October will bring a full week of student led festivities, ending with the Costume Bash dance on Halloween. Do you have your date?_

 _Students are exempt from classes during the festival._

"A whole week without classes," Artemis said, looking up from the flyer, "that is something to be excited about."

"That's not why I'm excited," Percy stated, his smile unchanging, "in my freshman year, I joined a club with no monsters, so I could have a safe place in the school. Over the course of my time here, they've become like a third family to me." Artemis have him a confused look, "the flyer says student led festivities, but their really led by the clubs. That's why I'm excited. The festival is my favorite time of the school year."

"And what club are you in?" Artemis asked.

"Well, if you stay after school instead of leaving on the spot, I can show you."

Artemis had no idea that Percy was in a club, and now he was going to willingly show her what it was. He was bringing her into what Artemis knew he considered to be his safe haven from his chaotic demigod life. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Percy bringing her into his personal life.

"Aren't you hungry?" Percy asked, taking a bite of the pizza he bought at the cafeteria store.

Artemis said nothing and took a forkful of salad.

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,..,,.,.,..,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,

After school, Percy took Artemis by the hand, an act that made her blush so intensely that other girls in the class clamoured for Percy to hold their hands too, and brought her through the school. They didn't stop until they reached the school auditorium. Percy opened the door and saw two people on the stage arguing with each other, with their respective groups on either side of the stage, glaring at each other.

"Oh no," Percy groaned, "not this again."

Percy ran down the aisle, completely unaware that he was still holding Artemis' hand. They reached the stage and Percy attempted to climb up, only then noticing that Artemis' hand was still in his. He let go and gave her an apologetic look before climbing up onto the stage. He separated the two arguing students.

"What's this about?" Percy asked, "I thought we agreed to compromise for the sake of the festival."

"The schedules for the glee club are conflicting with ours," a blonde girl said, "how can we perform our skits if they've booked the auditorium on all available days for their practice?"

"We had an agreement!" Percy shot at the other girl, "Equal practice time for equal performance time! Why would you book the auditorium on all days? We need to rehearse just as much as you do!"

"I doubt that," the girl said calmly, "it requires more practice to sing than it does to act."

"Why you!" A boy from the group behind Percy charged forward, but Percy stopped him.

"Clearly, we need a new agreement," Percy said as calmly as he could. He thought for a moment before getting an idea. It was risky, but he had to try, "How knowledgeable are you in childrens show theme songs?"

The two clubs murmured as the girl apparently leading the glee club got a strange look on her face. Artemis walked over to the blonde girl.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked.

"Andrea Remeirez, the self proclaimed captain of the glee club, has been known to take any question of her musical knowledge as an open challenge. Percy is taking a huge risk just to give the drama club a chance to perform for the festival."

"You mean you know what he's doing?"

"I've been with him in this club for four years, I always know what he's planning."

Artemis watched Percy to see what he was up to. He had a knowing smirk on his face. Andrea closed her eyes momentarily. She opened them with a smirk of her own.

"Why don't you test me and see." She said confidently.

Percy smirked and hopped off the stage. He grabbed Artemis by the hand and brought her out of the auditorium. He led her to a room on the second floor. It was small and had a couple tables, each with boards that had different buttons, switches and dials. Percy guided Artemis to one of the chairs and sat down in the one next to it. He flipped a switch on the wall labeled "MASTER" and the boards hummed to life. Artemis had never been in or even seen a room like this in all her immortal life.

"What is this?" She asked.

"This is the booth," Percy explained, "it's where we control the lights and speakers in the auditorium," he plugged an auxiliary cord into his phone and turned a dial on the board it was connected to. He then pulled a microphone closer to him, "Let's start with something easy." His voice was amplified throughout the auditorium, "A real classic." Percy worked the board to what Artemis could only guess we're the optimal settings, then cycled through different songs on his phone until he reached a folder labeled "Childrens Show Karaoke". He entered the folder and selected the Flintstones theme. The auditorium was then filled with the iconic theme music, without any words.

The members of both clubs watched intently as Andrea began to sing.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

"What are you doing up here?" Kira flew in front of Selene, who was riding on Blackjack high above their grandfather's temple, "Grandpa invited us to dinner tonight. He was expecting us ten minutes ago."

"I want to be the best rider in the school," Selene explained, "just like dad is the best at camp. And the only way to do that is to practice."

"It's still rude to keep Grandpa waiting."

"It's rude to keep MY grandpa waiting," Selene corrected her sister, "OUR grandpa doesn't care when we get there as long as we get there."

"Your grandpa IS there. We're all meeting at HIS temple, remember? You, me, our grandpa, your grandpa and Hera. Just the five of us."

Selene immediately looked worried. She hesitantly looked down and Kira followed her gaze. Zeus was standing outside his temple, looking at them.

"Do you think he's mad?" Selene asked.

"He was the one that sent me out here. So why don't you ask him."

Selene flew Blackjack back down and landed not far from where Zeus was standing. She gave a nervous smile.

"Sorry I'm late grandpa," she said hesitantly, "I, uh, lost track of time."

"Just come in before Hera gets too angry. She was never too keen on your parents."

Selene quickly hopped off and one of Zeus's servants guided Blackjack back to the school stables. Selene rushed to change into the evening dress that Athena made for her as a welcome gift on her first day of school. She entered the dining room and noticed that Kira had already taken the spot next to Poseidon and the only free spot was next to Hera, who gave her a look that made her feel very uncomfortable. She didn't need to be told that Hera wasn't her real grandmother. She already knew, because she didn't feel the same familial connection with her as she did with Sally. Hera was only her grandmother because she was married to Zeus.

Throughout dinner, Zeus and Poseidon both asked questions regarding their time at school. Kira was the only one who talked about it. Selene stayed silent, afraid that anything she said might make the Queen of the Gods angry. The last thing she wanted was to sit next to an angry goddess. She said nothing all through the visit or on the walk back to the dorms. Kira sensed how uncomfortable she was through their sisterly bond and put her arm around her shoulder in a comforting gesture. School was no problem, the problem was how close she was to someone who probably despised her very existence.

 **Who else can't wait for the festival? What could Percy's plan be?**


	27. Chapter 27

When the glee club and the drama club agreed to work together and present "The History of Children's Shows", which would last all through the week, both clubs had so much to do to prepare that they even had to arrange lunch time meetings on to of their after school meetings. None of the girls saw much of Percy in his free time, since he ate dinner and went to bed as soon as he got home, so they naturally got worried that he may be overexerting himself.

One Saturday morning, Annabeth noticed Percy walk into Central Park. Curious, she followed him. He walked through the park and entered a washroom with an out of order sign on it. Annabeth looked around before following him in, as it was a men's washroom. The washroom was in a poor state. Any visible pipes were rusted shut and the cubicle doors were falling off their hinges. Percy knelt beside the pipes beneath the sinks, Annabeth figured he was listening for a water flow. He nodded and stood up. He took out Riptide and slashed at the middle pipe. The gash was angled in a way that would cause the water he would no doubt be calling to spray in an arc. He took the mirrors off the wall above the sink and placed them at what seemed like random points, but when Annabeth noticed the only uncovered window, she knew they were meant to reflect the sun's light into the waters path. He looked around to make sure everything was ready. Annabeth hid behind the wall when he turned to the doorway. Annabeth peaked out when the pipe started rattling. Water burst out of the gash in a fine spray. As the light shines through the water, a rainbow appeared. Percy went through the usual ritual to make an Iris Message. He cleared his throat before saying who he wanted to contact.

"Athena, Olympus," he said calmly.

Annabeth listened intently, curious as to what he wanted to talk to her mother about.

"Hello Percy," Athena said from the other end, "I'm glad you called. Grady seems to be worried about Selene. She's too depressed to speak and-"

"Blame Hera," Percy interrupted, not sounding surprised in the least, "Anyways, could you bring a few classes over here for the month? We're kind of understaffed in terms of preparing for the upcoming festival, especially my group. We would really appreciate the help."

"Of course we can," Athena agreed, "After all, Selene probably wants to see you after whatever happened between mother and her."

"Thanks, again, I really appreciate this. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't need your help."

"I'm sure the girls are looking forward to seeing you."

Percy chuckled, "I can't wait to see them. Hey Annabeth, you gonna stop hiding and say hi to your mom before I end the message?"

Annabeth stumbled out of her hiding place, shocked that Percy knew she was there. She looked down and noticed that the floor was covered in a large puddle, allowing for her reflection to be seen. Percy patted her shoulder when she got to the message.

"It's all yours," he said before leaving the washroom.

.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.

Kira entered her dorm room, expecting it to be empty since Selene always went for a ride on Blackjack after class, but found that Selene was already in there, laying on her bed, clutching her plushie of their father and crying her eyes out. Kira instinctively dropped her school bag and went to cuddle with her big sister. Selene had been crying in her sleep for the past week and not only Kira, but their whole class had been waiting for her to break down. Though she had never spoken a word to her, Hera had really gotten to Selene. Kira wanted to comfort her, but she didn't have the life experience to help her. Sometimes it was hard being the most mature sister, but also the youngest. Kira could hear someone coming quickly got up and blocked out Selene's bunk by spreading her wings. She folded her wings back in and she saw that it was Artemis. Kira had forgotten that it was Saturday since she had signed on for classes every day of the week. Her wings burst back out on instinct at the sight of Hera coming in behind her.

"It's all right Kira," Artemis assured her, "just let us see my daughter."

Kira calmed down and moved away from the bed. Artemis walked over and sat on the bed. Almost instantly, Selene wrapped herself around her and bawled into her chest. Artemis embraced her in the comforting way only a mother could. Artemis glared at Hera.

"Now do you understand why I brought you here?" She asked, "It's your fault my daughter is like this. Whatever you have against me, whatever you have against Percy, it's purely between us. Take it out on my daughter again and I swear on Styx herself that you will regret it for all eternity. Now you can either apologize to her now, or come back with father and he can make you do it. It's your choice."

Hera stood in the doorway, looking at the little girl created through a means unique to and created by Artemis. She was a true miracle, though Hera originally thought she was an abomination. Seeing the child at her most vulnerable allowed Hera to see her in a new light. She walked over to the bed and brushed her hand through Selene's hair. Selene looked at her, her eyes from how hard she had been crying. Hera gave her something she hadn't given either of her parents at all, a genuine smile.

"I know your parents and I don't agree on much," Hera said, "but I don't want any hard feelings between the two of us. What do you say, friends?"

Hera held out her hand and Selene considered it.

"Ok..." She gave her own smile and took Hera's hand, "we can be friends... Grandma."

"Who are you calling grandma?" She asked.

"You are married to grandpa, right? So why not?"

Selene started laughing at how Hera had to think about it. Artemis and Kira joined in, overjoyed to see Selene finally enjoying herself again. Hera looked to each of the girls before joining in herself, glad to have finally become friends with someone after all that time of being emotionally isolated after leaving Greece.


	28. Chapter 28

Kira peeked in on Khel's home economics class, curious on what her mother does in school. Khel was making something with a lot of meat by human standards. It looked like nothing more than a small snack to Kira. She stared at the meat so intently, she didn't notice Khel spot her. Kira jumped she Khel put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did a good job on your human form," Khel whispered, "I'm really proud of you. But you can't be in here. Take this," she slips a piece of meat into Kira's hand, "and go find your father. But don't tell him what you saw here. I want it to be a surprise."

Kira walked away, shoving the meat in her mouth. She nearly fainted at how delicious the seasoning made it. She licked the residue off of her hand as she rounded a corner. She headed for the gymnasium, since Percy had Phys Ed. at the moment. She opened the door and saw Percy's class playing badminton. She inches along the wall, not wanting to take her eyes off her father. She sat on the front bench of the bleachers as Percy dived to strike the birdie an instant before it could not the floor. His partner shot it over the net as he spotted Kira. He waved for someone to switch with him and sat with her.

"Don't tell any of the teachers," he said quietly, so only Kira could hear, "but I personally hate this game. It's not that it's challenging, far from it. It's just boring compared to what I normally do."

Kira giggled at that statement because of how true it was.

"I never did get to tell you how cute you look in your uniform. And Athena told me that you're at the top of your class. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Kira leaned in so Percy could put his arm around her.

Percy looked around and noticed that everyone had stopped playing and was staring at them. He hadn't thought about how much Kira looked like him until that point and still hadn't thought up a cover story in case anyone asked about her. Luckily, Sam spoke before anyone else.

"Boy Percy," he said, giving Percy a wink, "you weren't kidding when you said you had a cousin that could be thought of as your sister. How old is she anyway? Nine?"

"Ten," Percy hurriedly said, catching on, "she's ten. My aunt asked me to take care of her while she works out of the country."

Almost immediately, the girls in the class crowded around Percy and Kira while Percy mouthed "Thank you" to Sam, who gave a thumbs up in response.

"She's adorable," one of the girls squealed, "what's your name?"

"Kira," she said shyly, going behind the bench so she could hide behind Percy.

"Aw," all of them sighed, some of them fainting.

"How does it feel to have such an adorable little girl in your family?" A red headed girl asked Percy.

"I... Well..." Percy had some trouble processing the question, "did you guys already forget about my daughter? I mean, finding out about her was a pretty big topic of discussion last year, no one could have forgotten about that already."

"Yeah, your daughter is cute, but Kira is just so adorable!" A blonde girl squeaked.

Percy sighed and turned around.

"You want to play with the big kids?" He asked Kira.

She looked at him, then at the girls, blushed out of shyness, then edged out from behind him. He ruffled her hair as she passed him.

"Have fun kiddo," he said quietly, handing her his badminton racket.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

For lunch, Selene went with Paul to meet her grandmother and youngest aunt at a nearby cafe. She sat beside Marina's stroller, eating a panini while her aunt munched on a biscuit. Sally looked at Selene with a confused look.

"Why did you want to come with us?" She asked, "Don't you want to be with your parents?"

"Yeah, but... Dad just seems so busy. I don't want to bug him."

"Yes, well, Percy is by far the most spirited when it comes to school festivals," Paul chuckled, "I personally think it would do you hold to follow his example. Even if it is just to get rid of that frown you seem to have adopted in school."

Selene looked at Paul, looking almost insulted at his phrasing. She was smarter than she looked and didn't appreciate being talked to like a child by anyone but her parents. Selene then thought of something.

"Mom said that dad is gonna be busy all throughout the festival. Is that true?"

"Yes. Percy is one of the three senior members of the drama club, so more work tends to fall on him. They're just lucky he took the initiative and got them something to do for the festival without much conflict with the glee club."

They are the rest of their lunch in silence when they noticed that the lunch hour at the school was was almost over.


	29. Chapter 29

Percy woke up a little drowsy the day before the festival. The first thing he saw was Annabeth laying next to him , which made him sit straight up. The last thing he remembered from the previous night was writing out a schedule for Kira so she didn't miss him in the drama/glee joint performance. He didn't even remember going to bed. A little worried about what might have happened, Percy looked under the covers. They either did it, or he fell asleep just as they were about to judging from his lack of clothes. He put the covers back down and took a deep breath, he didn't want to know what happened.

After showering and getting dressed, Percy sat down for breakfast. It was then that he noticed something.

"Where's Artemis?" He asked, "And the girls?"

"You didn't honestly expect her to let them stay and listen to you and Annabeth going at it, did you?" Sally asked.

"Ugh," Percy slammed his head on the table, next to the plate his mother had placed in front of him, "it's hard to think about something you can't remember."

"So you _were_ half asleep. That makes sense. You always were incredibly bold when you were half asleep."

"I was?"

"Yes. There was this one time when you streaked halfway down the block when you were four. Some of my most entertaining memories were in those instances."

"Ok then." Percy shoveled his food down as fast as he could and brought the plate to the sink, "I think I'm going to look for my wife and daughters now."

"Be quick about it. We have to meet Allianna and Kai at the water park later."

Percy waved in response as he put his jacket on. He left the apartment and hurried down the stairs and out the building. He didn't need to go as far as the Empire State Building to find the girls. He spotted them in the window of a local clothing store that had been repurposed as a costume shop for October. It was then that Percy realized that he had been too busy to help the girls find Halloween costumes, even though he was really looking forward to it, as it was their first Halloween. He entered the store and joined them. Kira was looking at a fairy costume that was almost entirely pink with whatever wasn't pink being white. Kira's ear twitched, something that only happened when Percy got close.

"Look dad," she said, turning around with the costume in her hand, "isn't it cute?"

"Yeah, it is," Percy patted her head as he looked to Selene, who scoffed at the costumes, "what's wrong? Nothing you like?"

"I want to be a superhero," Selene said, "but the ones they have for girls all have skirts and-"

"Let me guess," Percy interrupted, glancing at Artemis, "skirts are for dresses and school uniforms?" Selene nodded and Percy turned to Artemis, "And you said there isn't enough of you in her." Artemis shrugged and Percy turned his attention back to Selene, "Why don't you and your mom go and visit your uncle. He made your first dress, so I'm sure he'll be more than happy to make your first costume. I'll stay here and help Kira find her costume because let's face it, pink is not her color. No offense Kira."

Kira pouted a bit as Artemis and Selene left. Percy took the fairy costume and put it back on it's hook.

"Do you know why you were drawn to that costume?" Percy asked, "It wasn't because it was cute. It was because, as a creature based in fantasy rather than myth, you're drawn to magical beings and stories. I first found out about that when your mom showed me her costume." Percy took two costumes off of some hooks, "She's going as a princess, so why don't you," he put one of the costumes back, "go as a witch?"

"Why a witch?" Kira asked.

"Because everyone is insisting that I go as a knight and it would be nice to have someone match my costume. Someone who isn't trying to win some kind of "cutest couple" award." He handed her the witch costume and looked over the prop wands. "I'd like to match at least one of my children. I guess there's no better choice for that than my youngest." He took a wand and handed it to her, "let's go pay for this so you can show your grandma."

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.

"Wooo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Percy yelled as he slid down the water slide.

Percy shot out the bottom with a huge splash, getting Allianna soaked before she even got close to the pool. Artemis walked over and wafted the steam away before any mortals noticed. Percy popped up out of the water and gawked at Artemis' swimsuit. It was a one piece swimsuit that had no straps anywhere, meaning that she had to wear it in her teen form or it might've fallen off. Despite being a one piece swimsuit, it showed just as much skin as Khel's bikini.

Kira splashed Percy as she practiced her kicks while Khel taught her how to swim. Percy looked over and saw the young Dragon doing a terrible job at fake spluttering. He knew full well that his daughters could breathe underwater and only recently told them to put up the illusion that they couldn't. Regardless, it was still embarrassing that he had forgotten to teach them how to swim. He knew that Khel would teach Kira any skills she needed to survive on her own, but Artemis stayed back, knowing full well that Percy promised to teach Selene himself. He swam over to Selene, who sat on the side of the pool.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked, putting his hands on her sides to help ease her into the water.

As soon as she realized that her feet couldn't reach the bottom, she wrapped her arms around Percy. Just because she couldn't drown didn't mean she wasn't scared of sinking.

"Hey, take it easy. I know you're scared, but you just need to kick your feet." He grunted when she kicked him in the stomach, "maybe not this close to me." He pushed her away, but didn't let go. She kicked her feet and waved her arms, still looking frightened. "Relax, I've got you. I won't let go. I promise." He slid his hands up her sides and along her arms until he held her hands. He then started pulling her along, "come on sweetie, kick. You can do it. I know you can." She kicked and looked around, panicking, "hey, hey, look at me. Don't look anywhere else. Just at me. Focus on me." She continued to kick, more calm now that she was looking into her father's eyes. She could feel his confidence in her abilities. She got closer to him, "ok, do you think you can use your arms to push?" Percy loosened his grip and she tried but started flailing, so he grabbed her hands again, "ok, ok, we'll work on it. Let's keep going with the kicks."

 **How did you guys like this little bit more fathering from Percy? Which Superhero should Selene dress up as for Halloween?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Oh boy, here we go. The songs being used in the performance are from series belonging to Hannah Barbera, Hasbro, Warner Bros, Marvel, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, 4Kids, Disney, and other companies that would cause us to be here all day if I listed them all. This little bit is for the next six chapters. If I did not mention a company that you feel should have been mentioned, pleas say so in the corresponding chapter holding the theme of the series belonging to said company.**

 **Just so you know, italics in quotes means the character is singing.**

While everyone in both clubs got into costumes, Percy put a suit on. Since the performance was his idea, he had been chosen to the Host/Guide/Announcer for the whole thing. Rather than being a dark blue, like his Gala tux, this suit was a classic black. He peaked around the curtain as he fastened one of his cuffs. He spotted his family all together in the fifth row. He had promised the other members of both clubs that their families could take the front seats, as his was so large now.

The fifth row was compromised entirely of his family, with Poseidon and Zeus sitting, begrudgingly, beside each other and their respective queens on either side in order to stop the two from causing a scene. Percy spotted Anita playing with Marina. It made him happy to see his sisters getting along. He then saw Selene as she let out a big yawn. He didn't blame her. He had expected the show to be scheduled for the the afternoon, but it was changed to the morning at the last minute and he had to ask Artemis to rush to get the news to everyone. He was glad to see everyone here, even Triton, who sat at the end of the row, beside Tyson, ready to leave at any time.

"Listen up people," Andrea said, getting the attention of everyone backstage, "I know this little change in time is a little unnerving, but we can't let it affect the performance. Is everyone ready?"

"We are," Percy said, fastening the other cuff, "but you need to hurry up and do your hair. The Scooby-Doo franchise is being done in it's entirety after the Jetsons theme. So it won't be long before you're on."

Andrea returned to the dressing area to finish with the Daphne costume she was wearing.

"Ok." Percy looked over the groups, "Flintstones, Jetsons, places. We start in ten minutes."

Percy looked over everyone else and spotted Thalia dressed as Scarlett from G.I. Joe.

"Hey," he put his hand on his cousins shoulder, "thanks for the bringing the Hunters over to help. We had nowhere near enough people to fill up all the character slots. You girls are making this quite a bit less painful for us."

"You're just lucky I'm keeping an eye on you to make sure Zoe doesn't do anything." She responded.

"Thanks for that too."

,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Artemis sat next to Annabeth for the sole purpose of talking to her. She leaned over and spoke quietly so no one would overhear.

"So, do you know if you're pregnant yet?" She asked.

"It's too soon to know," Annabeth replied, "the soonest I'll know is next week."

"You would think that the privacy I gave you two would have let you got at it so fiercely that there wouldn't be a single chance of you not pregnant."

"I'll have you know that it was the first time for both of us, and he was already half asleep. So excuse me for not having godly stamina. But it was intense. It's like he's a completely different person when he isn't entirely awake."

"I'll keep that in mind for the honeymoon," Artemis smirked as the lights dimmed and Percy stepped onto the stage, "looks like it's time."

Percy stopped near the edge of the stage, close to the string players in the band club. The band club had apparently volunteered to play the tunes of the music in the performance so the glee club wouldn't have to strain their vocal chords by doing possibly a whole morning full of Acapella. Percy held a wireless microphone in his right hand. He turned it on and held it up to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "we in the drama club, the members of the glee club, the members of band, and the guests who have volunteered to help us, are very pleased to have you here to join us in this trip through the ages to revisit the songs that introduced is to the very families and friends that have influenced our childhoods, our teen years, and even beyond into adulthood. Please allow me to start this journey by reintroducing the family that, arguably, started it all." The curtains behind Percy separated as the stage was lit with colored lights, "then again, the only introduction they need is..."

The brass section played the iconic start of the tune as students dressed as characters from the Flintstones came onto the stage in a prop version of the Flintstones family vehicle.

"Yabba-Dabba-Do!" The boy dressed as Fred Flintstone called out before he and the others started singing over the cheers of the audience.

" _Flintstones. Meet the Flintstones. They're the modern Stone Age family. From the town of Bedrock. They're a page right out of history. Let's drive with the family down the street through the courtesy of Fred's two feet. When you're with the Flintstones, you'll have a Yabba-Dabba-Do time, a Dabba-Do time. We'll have a gay old time!"_ The students waved as they fake drove across the stage and behind the curtain.

"Families received a lot of laughs from that family," Percy said over the audiences applause, "but the only question is, "Where could we possibly go after such a huge success in the Stone Age?" The answer? How about the future?" The band began playing the start of the Jetsons theme as the next set of students came onto the stage.

" _Meet George Jetson,"_ the boy dressed as George did a quick bit of interpretive dancing before striking a pose, _"His boy Elroy,"_ a young Hunter dressed as Elroy followed suit. Artemis noticed that she didn't want to be there, at least not dressed as a boy, " _Daughter Judy,"_ a girl dressed as Judy put more flair into her bit, " _Jane, his wife."_ the last one put an insane bit of sass into hers. For the final portion of the song, they all did a synchronized dance before huddling close for a group pose on the final flourish. The Hunter looked like she wanted to throw up through her fake smile after being pressed so close to the boy. She seemed to leave the stage faster than the other three.

"Well, we each have our own opinion on who the better family is, but there's one thing we can all agree on. When it comes to solving mysteries, there's only one group we'd want on the case." The next group, dressed as the characters from Scooby-Doo, walked out onto the stage to the beginning of the theme. The boy dressed as Fred Jones began to sing the theme.

 _"Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We've got some work to do now. Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you, pretending you've got a sliver. But you're not fooling me, 'cause I can see the way you shake and shiver. You know we've got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Don't hold back! Oh Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. 'Cause we can count on you, Scooby-Doo. I know we'll catch that villain."_

"We're not done with those meddling kids yet," Percy said, "you wouldn't believe how far they've come along."

,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Nira had a hard time following the map of the school that Artemis made for her. She was completely lost. Asking for directions didn't help her one bit. If she didn't hurry, she would miss seeing Percy on the stage, which was the only reason she even came to the school. She was about to give up when, just barely, she heard music. She followed it, keeping at a brisk pace without breaking into a run. When she reached the point where the music was it's loudest, she spotted the demigod claimed by Iris at the Gala drinking from a disposable cup.

"Hey," Nira said, getting her attention, "it's Aurora, right?" She received a nod in response, "What are you doing out here?"

"No food or drinks allowed in the auditorium," she explained.

"Want some company?"

"You'd willingly miss a chance to see our mutual crush just to wait for me to finish a latte?" Aurora gave her an inquisitive smirk.

"It's called sportsmanship," Nora stated, "Lady Artemis told me that it's an important part of being in a harem."

"Well we're not in yet, are we?"

"Best to practice before we are."

The two giggled. They seemed to be the only ones who actually enjoyed being on the "Harem Waiting List" as they called it. At the Gala, the only thing they did together was guess who would back out of the waiting because they were impatient.

"By the way, did you hear?" Aurora asked.

"Hear what?"

"Annabeth took Percy's virginity Saturday night."

"Really?" Nira was awestruck, "I would have expected the Dragon to take it if not Lady Artemis. But, somehow I'm glad it was his first love to take it. It makes it all the more satisfying."

"Yep," Aurora threw her empty cup across the hall, getting it in the garbage bin, and stood up, "shall we?"

"We shall," Nora stood up with her and entered the auditorium.

They found their respective seats while trying to watch the performance.

" _Nanananana. Nanananana. Nanananananana. Nanananana. Nanananana. What's new Scooby-Doo?"_ The students finished their performance as Percy stepped forward.

"All right! A final round of applause for Mystery Inc. everyone," Percy clapped as well as he could while holding a microphone along with the applause of the audience as the students go backstage, "next up, let's meet the organization trained to protect the world. If you're wondering which one, they have a certain catchphrase, as most animated teams do. So let's all give a big hearty "Yo Joe!"."

"Yo Joe!" Some members of the audience shout when Percy holds the microphone out.

"I can't hear you!" Percy called, "Come on! Louder!"

"Yo Joe!" More of the audience shouted.

"A little more! You can do it!"

"Yo Joe!" Nira joined the rest of the audience, only then noticing that Artemis was holding Selene up on her shoulders so Percy could see her shouting.

Nira was shocked to see Thalia and some other senior Hunters dressed in costumes among the students who marched on the stage as the music started. One student in military gear marched forward so he was ahead of everyone else and sang.

" _He'll fight for freedom wherever there's trouble. G. I. Joe is there."_

 _"G. I. Joe!"_ the boys in the line called.

 _"A real American Hero!"_ The girls called, " _G.I. Joe is there."_

 _"It's G.I. Joe against Cobra, the enemy, fighting to save the day. He never gives up, he's always there. fighting for freedom over land and air."_

 _"G.I. Joe!"_

 _"A real American Hero! G.I. Joe is there."_

 _"_ G.I. Joe is the codename for America's daring, highly trained Special Missions Force," the student up front explained, "It's purpose, to defend human freedom against Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. _He never gives up. He'll stay 'til the fight's won. G.I. Joe will dare."_

 _"G.I. Joe!"_

 _"A real American Hero!"_

 _"G.I. Joe!"_ They all sang together as the song ended.

"Woo! Now those are some top notch protectors," Percy cheered as the group marched backstage, "Now who could possibly be next? How about the literal Giants of Hasbro?" A drummer in the band started playing a rhythm, "I think you'll find that these guys are a little more memorable than the Joe's."

A guitar joined the drum as students in prop armor came on stage. The designs were unfamiliar to Nira, mainly because she had never watched TV in her life. A boy in red armor with a flame pattern on the chest and what looks like a car spoiler on his back stepped forward. He pulled out his own microphone as the guitar grew louder. He raised his microphone and began to sing.

 _"Transformers!"_ the others went into a dance routine that looked like a mock battle as the music swelled, " _Something evil's watching over you. Coming from the sky above, and there's nothing you can do. Prepare to strike, there'll be no place to run, when you're caught within the grip of the evil Unicron! Transformers! More than meets the eye. Transformers! Robots in disguise! Strong enough to break the bravest heart. So we have to pull together, though we can't stay worlds apart. To stand divided, we will surely fall. Until our darkest hour, when the light will save us all! Transformers! More than meets the eye. Transformers! Robots in disguise. Transformers! Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons! Transformers! Transform!"_ a guitarist plays a solo as the boy in red and blue armor and the in all grey armor engage in stage combat rather than mock combat, even Nira knew the difference. " _It's judgement day and now we've made our stand. And now the powers of darkness have been driven from our land. The battle's over but the war has just begun. And this way it will remain, 'til the day when all are one! Transformers! Transformers! Transformers! Transformers! More than meets the eye! Transformers!"_ The boy in the red and blue armor struck the boy in grey armor down as the song ended.

"Another victory for the Autobots." Percy cheered as the students went backstage, "now, as we say farewell to the alien heroes, let's introduce our final guest for today. Now, whether you watched this show or not, I know that this theme is so iconic that you all must have heard it at least once. So if you feel inclined to sing along, go ahead. But before we start, I want to say that he won't be singing his own theme song. Instead, he's asked me to sing it for him so he can focus on showing his moves. So everyone, please bear with me."

The trumpets blared as a boy dressed as Spider-Man backflipped onto the stage. The audience cheered as the cello's joined in. Nira noticed Percy take a deep breath. She held her own, excited that she would get to hear Percy sing.

" _Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size, catches thieves, just like flies. Look out, here comes the Spider-Man. Is he strong? Listen bud. He's got radioactive blood. Can he swing, from a thread? Take a look, overhead. Hey there, there goes the Spider-Man. In the chill of night, at the scene of a crime. Like a streak of light, he arrives just in time. Spider-Man, Spider-Man, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Wealth and fame, he's ignored. Action is his reward. To him, life is a great big bang-up. Wherever there's a hang-up. You'll find the Spider-Man!"_ the boy in the Spider-Man costume jumped and performed an aerial tuck, landing next to Percy. He put his arm around Percy's shoulder and waved with him as he said, "Thank you for coming everyone. We hope to see you all again tomorrow."

The two backed up so they were behind the curtain when it closed. Nira joined the audience in applause. Now that she knew where the auditorium was, she wasn't going to miss the start of the other shows.

 **Whew, that took a lot out of me. One down, five to go.**


	31. Chapter 31

"One day down," Percy muttered as he climbed the stairs to reach the apartment, "five to go."

He had returned home by himself and arrived at 8:15 after being stuck in a last minute rehearsal for the next performance. He was so exhausted after the rehearsal that he thought he saw Annabeth in the auditorium when he packed his things. It was a ridiculous thought, especially since Annabeth joined the decathlon team, not a club in the arts department. And the only volunteers they had that weren't in the drama or glee clubs were the Hunters and some of the older students from Athena's school. Even if Annabeth wanted to help, and she would have told him if she did, he couldn't think of anything she could do on such short notice.

Percy opened the apartment door.

"Congratulations Percy!" He jumped at the call.

Everyone but the children was at the door, but Percy already had an idea of where the girls were. He walked in.

"What's the occasion?" Percy asked, "We're nowhere near done yet."

"Sometimes it's better to celebrate the first day than risk the rest being bad." Artemis explained.

"Was that supposed to be profound? Because your tone made it sound like it was supposed to be profound."

"Just shut up and have some punch."

"Don't mind if I do." Percy grabbed a cup and scooped up some punch. He looked around at everyone there and noticed a certain absence, "Where's Annabeth?"

Artemis and Allianna looked at each other nervously. Percy knew better than to ask why they were acting so suspiciously, since no matter what sort of relationship a guy has with a girl, girls always have each other's backs. If he wanted to know where she was, he would have to ask when she got back.

"Never mind." Percy drank his punch and went to his room.

As he expected, the light was off and the lamp was on. However, it wasn't on the nightstand. The light was creeping out of a pillow fort between the beds. Percy decided to have some fun with his daughters. He silently cleared his throat and tiptoed to the fort. He leaned beside the fort and spoke in a low, gravelly voice.

"I take joy in devouring little girls who don't go to sleep when they're told." He said as creepily as possible.

The response he received was a scream from Kira and a tail shooting out of the fort, knocking him over.

"Take it easy Kira," Percy laughed, "it's just me."

Kira stared at him, her clawed hand raised, tears in her eyes. Her bangs had all but completely blocked her green eye, leaving her red eye in plain sight, it's pupil a more dragonic slit than a human circle. Her wings had extended completely, making her look far more intimidating than she was. She balled her hand into a fist and brought it down on his chest. She then leaned in and cried.

"Not funny," she sobbed, scared out of her mind, "not funny."

"Sorry," Percy said in a more serious tone, "I didn't mean to frighten you that much." He embraced the child, "I guess I just forgot how old you really are. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise."

"You mean after the show," Selene chirped, "right?"

"Forget the show. I have an understudy for that. Nothing is more important to me than my children."

"Not even mom?" Selene gave a sly smirk.

"Uh," Percy felt uncomfortable with that question, "I'll have to get back to you on that one. Now, all of you, to bed. We can't afford to miss any of the festival tomorrow."

,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

' _Why?"_ Percy thought as he turned his head, which was the only part of his body that he could move given his current situation, ' _Why is every single girl in my bed?'_

With the exception of his mother, baby sister, and daughters, every girl at the celebration was either beside or on top of Percy. The kids were in Artemis' bed, while Artemis herself was snuggled in close to Percy, using the joint just under his shoulder as a pillow. She had her hand clamped firmly on his crotch in case anyone tried anything. Because of the placement of Artemis' head, he had no feeling in his right arm, though he didn't need any to know that Annabeth, who was using his forearm as a pillow, was sucking his thumb. He was glad that he was facing Artemis and Annabeth, as at that, Khel rolled over on his other arm, her knee coming down on his chest while her chest covered the back of his head. Allianna used his left hand as a pillow. Percy could only guess that she was dreaming about ice cream since she was licking his fingers. Then there was Light. Apparently, she had hidden herself in Percy's closet while everyone was out. She came out of her hiding place when the other girls had fallen asleep and climbed on top of Percy. She was currently using his stomach as a pillow, letting out satisfied giggles to show that she was having a good dream.

Percy groaned as he tried to go to sleep. He had been in a situation like this once before, but there were three more girls pinning him down this time. With the lack of feeling in one of his arms and both of his legs, escaping from this situation would be impossible.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.

"So what songs were you going to do in the show today?" Kira asked as she and Percy had breakfast at the superhero cafe the sophomore home ec class set up.

"We were going to do more superhero themes, then move on to classic Cartoon Network." Percy explained, cutting into his omelette.

"More coffee?" Their waitress, dressed as Supergirl asked, offering a fresh pot of coffee.

"Yes please," Percy answered, putting down his utensils and giving her his cup.

He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the previous night and needed the coffee desperately.

After they finished eating, they left to check out the outdoor magic show being held by a freshman class. Percy thought he saw Annabeth as they passed the choir room, where the performers for the show practiced, but was dragged on by Kira before he could confirm that it was her.

"Wait," Percy pulled Kira back before they went outside, "remember the story we're going with?"

"I'm your cousin, here for a visit." Kira recited as though she had spent the last week practicing.

Percy nodded his head and the two went outside. They joined the crowd in time for Percy to receive a surprise.

"And now," a freshman boy in a magician's outfit called in an understandably exaggerated tone, "please give a warm welcome to my lovely assistant."

Percy joined the crowd in clapping but stopped as soon as he saw who was in the small, sparkly dress. Every demigod held a strong sense of pride and every girl Percy knew had a stronger one. He wasn't much for tradition, but even Percy knew that wearing such an outfit placed a large stain on a demigods pride and honor. Aurora was making a big choice in doing this. Percy saw Grady in the front row out of the corner of his eye. He didn't need to see his face to know that Grady was worried about his sister.

 **There may not have been a performance this chapter, but Percy will be back at the helm next chapter, when they cover Nickelodeon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Songs here are from shows belonging to Murakami, 4Kids and Nickelodeon.**

"Ok everyone," Percy called to the crowd, "it has come to my attention that yesterday's performance skipped a certain team of heroes. No biggie, as their most recent incarnation can be used as a Segway to get into today's starting entertainment group. Now, these heroes, despite not being owned by Marvel or DC, are iconic in their own right. Now, without further adue, give it up for New York's own Heroes in a half shell."

The curtain pulled back as the music started and the students dressed in costumes based off the 80's Ninja Turtles performed acrobatics while a girl dressed as April O'Neil walked on stage with a microphone and began to sing the original theme song.

 _"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Heroes in a Half Shell,_ "

 _"Turtle Power!"_ The older people in the audience called out.

 _"They're the world's most fearsome fighting teens,_ "

"We're really hip." The guy dressed as Leonardo stated.

" _They're heroes in a half shell, and they're green,"_

"Hey, get a grip!" The guy dressed as Raphael exclaimed.

" _When the evil Shredder attacks, these turtle boys don't cut him no slack! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Splinter taught them to be Ninja teens,"_

 _"_ He's a radical rat." The guy dressed as Donatello stated.

" _Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines,"_

 _"_ That's a fact, Jack!" Donatello exclaimed.

" _Raphael is cool but rude,"_

"Hit the bricks!" Raphael exclaimed.

" _Michaelangelo's a party dude!"_

 _"_ Party!" The guy dressed as Michaelangelo yelled.

 _"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Heroes in a half shell,"_

 _"Turtle Power!"_ Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Well done," Percy complimented the group as they made their way back stage, "but you know, they weren't the only incarnation of the turtles to get a show. There was another one in the early 2000's."

Before Percy could further explain, the lights shut off, causing some of the children to murmur in fear. Green spotlights weaved over the crowd before illuminating four large letters that had appeared on the stage. TMNT.

" _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"_ a guitar riff played as the four turtles from the 2003 series burst through the letters. Leonardo raised his hand into the air, " _Turtles count it off!"_

 _"One, two, three, four. Turtles!"_ The other three exclaimed.

 _"Mutant chain reaction,"_

 _"Turtles!"_

 _"Livin' underground,"_

 _"Turtles!"_

 _"Ninjutsu action!"_

 _"Turtles!"_

 _"It's a shell of a time!"_ He jumped off the stage, the other three followed, " _Turtles count it off."_

 _"One!"_

 _"Live by the code of the martial arts,"_ They weaved through the crowd by walking on the backs of the chairs.

 _"Two!"_

 _"Never fight unless someone else starts,"_

 _"Three!"_

 _"Always stick together no matter what,"_

 _"Four!"_

 _"If all else fails, then it's time to kick butt!"_

Right on cue, the martial arts club came in dressed as Foot Ninjas and the two groups fought in the aisles. The turtles took down the Foot and made their way back to the stage with a series of jumps and flips.

" _I love being a..."_ the line echoed once, " _I love being a turtle!"_

 _"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"_

 _"Turtles count it off!"_

 _"One, two, three, four, Turtles!"_

 _"There's no one better!"_

 _"Turtles!"_

 _"_ Watch out for Shredder!" An ominous voice called.

" _Turtles!"_

 _"They're like no others!"_

 _"Turtles!"_

 _"Those teenage brothers!"_

 _"One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!"_

 _"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"_ The four punched the sky as the last word echoed.

The audience cheered as the curtains closed.

"Now hold the applause," Percy called, "there's still one more incarnation of the turtles to show you. The younger generation ought to be more familiar with this one."

The curtains separated, now revealing the 2013 iterations of the turtles. As the music started, the four began performing a mix of martial arts and break dancing. The student with the microphone stood beside Percy.

" _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a half shell, Turtle Power! Here we go, it's the lean, green Ninja team. On the scene, cool teens doing Ninja thing. So extreme, out the sewer like laser beams. Get rocked with shell shocked pizza Kings. Can't stop these radical dudes! The secret of the ooze, they the chosen few! Emerge from the shadows to make their move! The good guys win and the bad guys lose."_ the team performed partner moves before a spotlight shined down for the individual segments, " _Leonardo's the leader in blue! He does anything it takes to get his ninjas through! Donatello is the fellow whose got the way with machines! Raphael's got the most attitude of the team. Michaelangelo, he's one of a kind, and you know just where to find him when it's party time! Master Splinter taught them every single single skill they need to be one lean, mean, green, incredible team! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Heroes in a half shell, Turtle Power!"_

Percy spotted Kelly and some of the cheerleaders leave the auditorium and ran backstage to find his understudy.

"Jimmy, go. SpongeBob, now! I gotta take care of something," he said quickly as he ran passed the sophomore and into the change room.

He put knee guards on and jeans over top. He then put his shirt on and his chest plate. Then came his arm guards and jacket. He zipped his jacket up to hide the armor. He left out the backstage entrance and followed the sounds of his targets footsteps. He had made a plan yesterday evening with Kira and Light, and now it was time to enact it. He had to wait until just the right moment to call them out. He pulled Riptide out of his pocket as they entered the hallway with the chem labs.

"Hey!" He called, making them all turn around, take on their true forms, and snarl at him, "We have some unfinished business Kelly!"

"And here I thought you had grown up since your freshman orientation," she said in a mocking tone, "but taking on eleven of us on your own is a stupid, childish move."

"That's where you're wrong," Percy smirked, uncapping Riptide, "I'm not alone."

He snapped his fingers and Kira burst through one of the lab doors. The flap at the end of her tail changed form and solidified into a trident head. She slashed at one empousa with her claws and impaled another with her tail. Kelly flinched as her companions exploded into a cloud of gold dust. Kira glided across the floor to stand with her father, both of them ready to fight.

"Where's Light?" Percy whispered.

"Late," Kira answered.

"Figures."

"When did you get a pet dragon?" Kelly asked.

"She's not my pet," Percy said, insulted, "she's my daughter!"

Percy and Kira charged, catching the cheerleaders off guard and cutting two more down. Three of them tried to gang up on Percy, but he took them down with a single swipe and charged at Kelly. The remaining three made the mistake of lining up for Kira. She blasted all their heads off with a single indigo fireball shots from her mouth. That very same fireball triggered the sprinklers. The water made Percy stronger and faster. He easily overpowered Kelly and sliced her in half at the waist.

"Oh, that felt good," Percy sighed.

"Wait," Kira sniffed the air, "those weren't the only ones!"

"Where?" Percy asked.

His answer came in the form of a scream. They made there way back to the auditorium. Light flew in through an open window and joined them.

"Took you long enough," Percy commented.

"Do you know how many high schools there are in this neighborhood?" She asked.

Without thinking, Kira burst into the auditorium and let out a fearsome roar, reminiscent of Khel's when she first encountered Light. The auditorium was silent for a moment before the mortals applauded, thinking she was part of the show. Percy and Light entered and weren't at all surprised to find people clamoring around the young half dragon.

"This costume is amazing!" One person exclaimed.

"The wings are so realistic!" Another said in awe.

"How did you do that roar?" A little kid asked.

"Uh-oh," Percy said.

"What?" Light asked.

"They're overwhelming her," Percy explained, "and when a child gets overwhelmed, they tend to,"

"Daddy!" Kira cried, pushing through the crowd and hiding behind Percy.

"Do that."

Percy gulped as he felt the eyes of everyone in the auditorium land on him. This would be a difficult one to explain.

 **How can everyone see Kira in her true form? Well, some creatures have to actively disguise themselves because they're too powerful for the Mist to hide them. So, yeah, the secret with Kira and Percy is out. Percy might have trouble with this one.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Day four is Disney day.**

"Those bastards!" Percy punched a hole in the apartment wall, "How can they suspend me?"

"They clearly thought that everything with Kira was an elaborate prank," Artemis said calmly.

"Suspension isn't even the worst part! How can they ban me from performing? After I worked so hard on it?"

"Percy," Paul tried to calm Percy down, "you know the school board has a tendency to overreact. This will all blow over."

"When? When will it blow over? Now I can't help my club because the school board thinks my daughter was pranking them! How is that supposed to be fair?"

"Humans have never been fair!" Khel snapped, "I ought to go over there and roast those uptight pinheads right now!"

Percy paced for a few seconds before punching another hole in the wall, right next to the first one. He pulled his hand back in and started rubbing out the pain. He heard a faint wimper and turned around. Kira stood outside the hallway, staring at him in fear.

"Are you mad at me?" The tone of her voice brought Percy's heart to the brink of breaking. She was so afraid of him that she flinched when he took a step towards her.

"No." He said softly, "Kira, I could never be mad at you. I couldn't be prouder of what you did today. It's just... mortals can't really bring themselves to accept that there are beings more powerful than them in the world. They blame others when they're afraid. They punished me because they're scared of you. I'm mad at them, not you. Never you."

"But I don't want you to be mad," Kira's voice started breaking as tears escaped her eyes, "I don't like it when you're mad."

Percy ran over to her and hugged her tightly as she cried.

"I want you to be happy daddy."

"Kira... I'll always be happy when I'm with you."

Kira continued to cry into Percy's shoulder. He looked up and saw Selene and Kai peaking out of the bedroom. He motioned for them to come over and help comfort their sister. When they came out, Percy was surprised to see that his two eldest daughters only came up to their baby sister's chest in height, a sign of how quickly his youngest could grow.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

Since he couldn't help the drama club, Percy decided to check out the international culture club. He looked at the schedule outside the big tent behind the school. There was a big header reading "International Culture Club", then two columns labeled "Mornings" and "Afternoons". Apparently, the afternoons had them put on traditional shows in the style of the day's country, while the mornings were just presentations of the different cultures. Monday was Greece, which Percy was only slightly depressed about missing, Tuesday was China, yesterday was Brazil, tomorrow would be France, and today was Japan, which was coincidental because tomorrow's performance would be anime themed. Percy shrugged and entered the tent. He was immediately met with the smile of a young Japanese girl in a kimono.

"Irasshaimase." She said with a bow.

"She said "welcome" just so you know," a Hispanic boy behind a folding table informed him, "and the polite thing to do would be to bow back."

Percy quickly returned the bow and the girl gestured for him to follow along.

"I can speak English, by the way," she explained, "it's just nice to have an excuse to speak my natural language without getting strange looks."

"I can imagine." Percy said.

"Percy?" Someone asked, causing Percy to look over to a food stand.

"Allianna? What are you doing here?"

"Did you already forget me telling you about my time in my previous school, especially with the second language I learned?"

"Uh?"

"Of course you did. Remember when you gave Selene her name? I was there, I offered a name, you made it her middle name. Her middle name is?"

"Yuki."

"You gave someone a middle name that translates to "snow"?" The guide asked.

"Trust me, it fits." Allianna stated.

Before anything else could be said, everyone stopped what they were doing when chanting was heard outside.

"What is that?" Percy asked, heading for the tent's exit.

Percy followed the changing to the front of the school. Before rounding the corner, he was stopped by Grady, who put his finger to his lips to tell Percy to be quiet. The two looked around the corner to see the drama club, glee club, Hunters, demigods of Athena's school and the rest of the usual audience from the shows. They were being led, surprisingly, by Jimmy, Percy's understudy.

"Bring back Percy!" They all chanted in unison.

Apparently they had been doing this longer than Percy thought, because the front doors of the school slammed open in the way specifically meant to convey annoyance. Percy tightened his grip on the wall when he saw the school board walk out and face the crowd.

"What's going on?" The school principal came out asking.

"How can you kick Percy out of the show?" Jimmy asked, "Especially for something that a little girl did?"

"Perhaps you should ask him why he has two children?" A senior member of the school board responded.

The wall cracked under the pressure of Percy's grip, before he let go, getting an idea after spotting the P.A. speakers by the doors. He turned to Grady.

"Follow me," he said, "I have an idea."

"What do you need me to do?" Grady asked.

"Have you ever hacked a P.A. system?" Percy asked.

"I learned how, but never actually did it." He explained.

"Well now's the time to do it. Let's go."

The two ran through the halls. Percy gestured for Grady to continue to the auditorium while he split off to go to his locker. Grady's help was only a small part of his plan. For the rest, he needed someone else.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth, and found Light waiting for her outside, completely undisguised.

"It's funny," Light began without waiting for Annabeth to acknowledge her, "my sole purpose for coming here was to have a child with the strongest man in this world, and now, it has become something more. Something that cannot be put into words. Though my original goal still remains, I can't help but to be happy seeing all of you have his children. In return for granting me a happiness that I never knew existed, I would like to give you a gift."

Annabeth flinched as Light stepped towards her, but regained her composure as the angel stopped no more than an inch away. Light placed her hand on Annabeth's stomach, in the approximate location that a child would grow. Annabeth was glad that there was no one else in the hall as Light's hand let off a bright blue glow.

"This is what is known as the "Angel's Blessing"," Light explained, "it latches onto the nearest soul to the entry point on the recipient's body. The short way of saying it is that I have blessed your daughter with beauty that may very well rival a goddess from my own world."

"I didn't ask for that," Annabeth said.

"I was under the impression that that was the definition of a gift. A good thing given to someone by a friend that wasn't asked for."

Before Annabeth could respond, the P.A. system turned on, letting out the sound of microphone feedback.

"I've heard the pleas of my fans," Percy's voice sounded throughout the school, causing both girls to stare at the little speaker above the lockers, "and you can bet I'm going to heed them."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Selene burst through the door on the roof and grabbed her sisters, pulling them inside as music played over every speaker in the building. The last remnant of Kai's morning snack flopped around her lips as she was pulled along by Selene. Kira wondered why Selene was being so rough, and why she had such a big smile on her face, but it made sense as soon as words, sung by their father, joined the music.

" _I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard, or a moment that's held in your arms. And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway. You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be."_

Hearing these words caused Kira to break her disguise and fly through the school at breakneck speed, dragging her big sisters with her. She burst into the auditorium as the break ended, watching her father in awe as he stood in the center of the stage.

 _"And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man. You can't take me and throw me away. And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah yo stand here on your own. They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here._

 _And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, wanna hold on, and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change? They're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me, 'cause I'm not here."_

,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,..,.,..,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,

Apollo stood backstage with Grady, watching Percy belt out what he considered to be a better start to a Disney themed performance than any children's show theme.

"You gotta admit," Apollo nudged Grady, "he's good."

"Never said he wasn't. But why are you here?"

"Because as good as he is, even he can't carry this performance himself. He isn't a professional, but I am."

"And have you ever had this many people in the audience before?" Grady gestured to the now packed seating area.

Apollo looked out at the crowd.

"Geez, even when I praise him, I underestimate him," Apollo said, gawking at the sheer size of the crowd, "ok, I can do this."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,..,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,

Since this performance was improvised Disney rather than Disney shows, Percy had to find help on short hand. Luckily, his extended family had his back. Apollo did Stand Out from a Goofy Movie, Thalia sang a punk rock version of When Will My Life Begin from Tangled, Percy's niece, to Triton's dismay, helped out by singing Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid, Percy even convinced Grady to join the fun, and he sang Son of Man from Tarzan. Percy thought Aurora's reaction to her brothers performance was priceless. Annabeth surprised Percy by pulling him on stage to sing Whole New World with her. But the most surprising moment was when Artemis decided to sing Let It Go from Frozen. Percy and Apollo ended the performance with a bang by singing a duet version of Eye to Eye from a Goofy Movie. After all was said and done, Percy stepped out and addressed the audience.

"Thank you all for believing in me, and let this be a sign that no matter what the school board does, I will always find a way to get our covers to you. I promise, I will be back to give you a special performance on Saturday, the morning of the dance, so stick with the clubs, and be ready for a hell of a final show!"

The audience erupted in cheers as Percy gave a bow and walked off backstage. Everyone who helped with the day's performance was waiting for him.

"You're leaving the show in good hands Percy," Annabeth told him.

"Huh?" Was Percy's only response.

"I wanted to surprise you at tomorrow's performance, but I'm going to be in it."

"Oh my Gods, that explains everything!" Percy exclaimed, "Seriously!"

"Good luck Annabeth," Artemis said in a much calmer tone than Percy.

"This was really fun," Percy's niece wrapped him in a hug, "we should do it again sometime soon uncle."

"Quick question," Percy looked at her, confused about something, "is your name Ariel?"

"Uh..." She looked away.

"Well that answers that," Percy looked over to see Triton waiting by the door, "Way to Disney it up bro!"

 **Probably going to skip straight to Saturday next chapter. Or maybe not, who knows?**


	34. Chapter 34

**This one starts after the Friday performance and then jumps to Saturday. Speaking of which, It's Morphin Time!**

"I swear the only thing you actually got right was the lyrics," Artemis said as she and Annabeth walked through the halls after the performance.

"Exactly how many times do you need to remind me how badly I botched the performance today?" Annabeth asked as she put on a hoodie so she could hide her face.

"Until I give the news to Percy. Now stop squirming with that thing, he's waiting for us in the library."

After a few minutes of walking, they entered the school library. Annabeth had a confused look on her face as they passed a few shelves.

"What?" Artemis asked, "can't find a book you saw before?"

"No, it's not that. These books are out of order. That kind of thing can be a bit concerning."

"Not as concerning as this." Artemis reached back and grabbed Annabeth's chin to turn her head so she faced forward.

At the back of the library, Percy, Thalia and the librarian were propped up against the wall, unconscious. Light was picking up chairs and books, looking back at Percy every few seconds. The concern on her face told the other two that she had only recently found Percy like this.

"What happened in here?" Annabeth asked.

"Eek!" Light let out in a surprisingly high tone as she jumped in surprise at Annabeth's voice, "Oh, it's you. For a second I thought the student council president had come back."

"Zoe?" Artemis asked, "That explains everything."

"How does that explain anything?" Annabeth asked.

"She clearly ambushed Percy in here, knocking out the librarian in the process," Artemis explained as though it were a normal occurrence, "Thalia then stepped in and the two fought, making the mess that Light is currently cleaning. Zoe knew that the only way she would get Percy is through the barrier that Thalia had become, so she did the one thing Thalia wouldn't anticipate. She pushed the barrier in on itself." Artemis noticed the confused looks she was receiving and rolled her eyes, scoffing as though her explanation had made perfect sense but the others were too stupid to realize it, "She forced her way into the harem by literally pushing Thalia into it." Annabeth blushed at what Artemis was saying, but Light was still confused. Artemis rolled her eyes again, "She got into Percy's pants by forcing Thalia to have sex with him, sort of a two-way rape situation, in order to incapacitate her, as evidenced by the fact that the two of them are drenched in sweat and Thalia's panties are in shreds under that furnace." Artemis pointed to a furnace in the corner without looking.

"Oh," Light finally understood, "why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Artemis facepalmed as Light put the books and chairs by a nearby table.

,.,.,.,.,,.,,,,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Artemis asked as she and Percy put on their costumes for the special Saturday performance.

"Yes, I'm sure, now can you please drop it?" Percy said as he dawned a pair of silver bracers, one of which having a futuristic looking accessory on it.

Percy and Artemis had been rehearsing in private since the performances were accepted for the festival. No one knew about their rehearsals since the did them on Apollo's private stage at midnight.

Artemis looked at Percy, who had his back to her as he adjusting the microphone in his helmet. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to show how happy she was to be something like this with the man loved.

"You look good in red," she said softly, restoring her stoic, indifferent attitude the instant she realized she had said that out loud.

"And you look ridiculously cute in pink," Percy said back, glancing at her, "seriously, it's like you jumped right out of an anime."

"Five minutes everyone," Apollo called as he walked among the performers, tuning a guitar.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Selene sat beside Thalia in the audience. She held her aunt's hand as she looked like she was gonna be sick just thinking about something that her mother said she would explain when she was older. The lights turned off as, for a split second, Selene saw her uncle on the stage with a guitar. Six spotlights, one red, one blue, one yellow, one pink, one white and one green, hovered over the audience as Apollo played a fluid, triumphant riff on his guitar. Those in the audience that recognized it immediately cheered. When Apollo ended the riff, he and some of the band members started playing a rock tune as the curtain lifted and more colourful lights shone on six students in spandex suits with helmets. Selene slumped in her seat as none of the ones on stage matched either her parents figures. The one in red stepped forward as Apollo performed a flourish in the guitar.

 _"They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before! They've got the ability to morph and to even up the score! No one will ever take them down! The power lies on their si-e-i-e-i-e-i-e-ide!"_

 _"Go Go Power Rangers!"_ The performers and audience sang, " _Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"_

 _"They know the fate of the world is lying in their hands! They know to only use their weapons for defence! No one will ever take them down! The power lies on their si-e-i-e-i-e-i-e-ide!"_

 _"Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"_

The group brought out a container of little objects that looked like their belt buckles and tossed the object out while Apollo went into a guitar solo. As the solo neared it's conclusion, the student in the green costume tossed the container up and sent it back stage with a tornado kick.

" _No one will ever take them down! The power lies on their si-e-i-e-i-e-i-e-ide!"_

 _"Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers!"_

The group struck a team pose that Selene could only guess was iconic for the characters they were dressed as based on the storm of cheers that erupted after the song ended. But Selene figured out how quickly the performances would come up after each other when she didn't even get a chance to clap.

 _"Zeo! Go Zeo!"_ The second group burst through the second set of curtains.

 _"Stronger than before!"_

 _"Go Zeo!"_

 _"Powered up for more!"_

 _"Go Zeo!"_

 _"Rangers at the core!"_

 _"Zeo! Power Rangers! Zeo!"_

 _"Higher they can soar!"_

 _"Go Zeo!"_

 _"Fired up for more!"_

 _"Go Zeo!"_

 _"Even up the score!"_

 _"Zeo! Zeo!"_

 _"Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! Zeo! Power Rangers!"_

There was another team pose before the next theme started.

 _"Shift into Turbo! Go-oh!"_

 _"Mighty engines roar! Turbo charged for more! Drive four on the floor! Go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go!"_

Selene yawned. She couldn't care less about these performances, since the only one she wanted to see was her parents. She sat with her face cupped in her free hand as she waited through Space, Lost Galaxy and Lightspeed Rescue, until finally.

 _"Time Force!"_ Percy called, striking a pose in a Time Force Red costume on the right side of the stage.

 _"Time Force!"_ Artemis did the same on the left side in a Time Force Pink costume.

" _Power!"_

 _"Rangers!"_

The others in their group jumped through the back curtains as they dove, flipped and slid to meet each other in center stage. They nodded to each other through their helmets.

" _Racing to another time! Chrono Morphers are online!"_

 _"Timeless wonders! Fire and Thunder! All to save the world!_

 _"Go Go Time Force!"_ Everyone called.

 _"Time... For Power Rangers Time Force! Time... For Power Rangers Time Force! Time... For Power Rangers Time Force! Time Force!"_

 _"Time Force!"_

Percy jumped from seat to seat as the guitar solo began. While for the others tossed toy morphers, Artemis tossed Percy a package, which he caught as he landed on the back of the seat in front of Selene. He handed the package to Selene and she saw that it was her costume for Halloween. Percy backflipped across the seats, back onto the stage.

 _"Time... For Power Rangers Time Force! Time... For Power Rangers Time Force! Time... For Power Rangers Time Force! Power! Rangers! Go!"_

The Time Force team pose was the only pose in the entire performance that Selene actually cheered for. She had to be pushed back down into her chair for the rest of the performance.

 **Next chapter is the Halloween dance.**


	35. Chapter 35

"There's just one thing i still don't understand," Artemis said, adjusting the mask on her Huntress costume.

"And what might that be?" Percy asked, smoothing the wrinkles out of Selene's indigo cloak.

"Why the last minute change from Killer Frost to Raven?"

"Well," Percy paused so he could focus on putting the model gem on his daughter's forehead, "Apollo and I have our reasons. He didn't give me all the details on his most recent vision, but who am I to not believe him?"

Artemis watched as Percy stood and left to put on his own costume. She then looked at Selene as she admired her costume in the mirror. Percy entered another room, nodding to Apollo, who stood in a corner, as thanks for letting them use his temple to change. He noticed Allianna helping Kai into the outfit Nico claimed once belonged to the last harpy to resemble a human in her true form as much as Kai does. It looked like a servants outfit from the time of the very first Queen Elizabeth. Once the outfit was on completely, Kai took on her true form, causing Percy to chuckle at the fact that the Mist was probably going to hide it anyway.

Kira, on the other hand, put her entire costume on herself, with the exception of her hat, which she pushed up out of her face with both the wand and broom that came with the costume. Percy already saw why she was having so much trouble. He took the hat off her head and reversed it, showing Kira that she was wearing it inside out. He put the hat back on her and she just stared at the flap, waiting for it to flop down.

Percy stepped behind a changing screen and began the lengthy process that is putting on a knight costume.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,

Khel walked with Aurora and Nira along the school campus, waiting for the dance to start. Khel looked at Aurora, clearly miffed at her princess costume.

"I'm seriously regretting telling you about Percy's costume choice." She said, stopping, " we agreed that Light and us would be the Links from Four Swords. With you as a princess, we'll be without a green Link. We might as well be naked." Khel noticed Nira start to strip at her words, "No! It was just an expression."

"Sorry," Nira looked down, "I have a knack for taking things too literally. Thalia says it's a problem I desperately need to fix."

"Nevermind that," Khel adjusted her purple tunic, then Nira's red cap, "Let's find our blue."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Aurora was left panting after Percy finished dancing with her, as per her request when he arrived. She was probably the only one in Percy's new inner circle to not know about Zeus refusing to let his brothers and their children outshine him and his children at the Gala, so she was caught off guard by Percy's quick feet on the dance floor. Percy kissed her hand, playing into his costume as well as hers, before going to dance with his wife. Nira was quick to catch Aurora when she fainted, unfortunately, her costumes boots had very little grip and she ended up falling over with Aurora on top of her.

Annabeth and Allianna were dressed as Black Canary and Batgirl respectively, making them, along with Artemis, the Birds of Prey. There were so many people going as a set. Very few people did as Kai did and went in their own costume. This made Kai feel like she stood out, making her rush to Percy, intercepting him before he got to Artemis. Percy knew what she was experiencing and wasn't surprised.

"If you want to be basically invisible, go to the snack table," Percy told her, "people tend to ignore someone who stays by one." He looked towards the table, noticing a Laura Wolverine scurrying from it, "stay away from the punch."

Percy walked over to Artemis and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Light told me that Annabeth is definitely pregnant," he explained, "Annabeth agreed to watch over Selene while we're gone. The girls will never let us go if we tell them, so if you want us to leave for our honeymoon, this is the time to do it. We'll go after our dance."

Artemis nodded and took Percy's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. While Percy's dance with Aurora was determined by the music, Percy and Artemis had a more traditional dance. They completely ignored the music and focused only on each other. They moved in perfect sync, causing everyone to watch in pure amazement as the two glided along the dance floor. The cape on Artemis' costume flowed as though it were the skirt of a ball gown. The couple's dance was truly mesmerizing. When they finished, all of the students clapped, causing them to bow as they backed slowly out of the gymnasium where the dance was being held.

"Run?" Percy whispered when they were out.

"At least until we can find a hiding place for me to flash without the mortals seeing." Artemis nodded.

Percy turned around, picked Artemis up bridal style, and started running. He had to run at least three blocks from the school before they lost their new fans.

"You ready?" Percy asked, panting.

"Just close your eyes so I can get us there." Artemis flicked his forehead, "We're giving Selene a full sister."

 **For the sake of keeping the T rating, I will NOT be writing the details on the "Making of" Percy and Artemis' second child. However, if someone would like to write out the tie-in lemons for the story, please message me.**


	36. Chapter 36

Percy sat on a rock at the beach outside the temple Artemis found for their honeymoon. After being kept in the bedroom for the first two days trying to keep up with Artemis' godly stamina, Percy finally found time to enjoy the view of the ocean. Artemis told Percy that the temple they were at was most likely on of his dads, but the fact that he couldn't control the water had him wondering who it really belonged to. The idea that he might be in an older Sea of Monsters was more or less confirmed when he saw a sea serpent jump out of the water like a dolphin.

"They're really majestic when they're not trying to kill you," Artemis said, surprising Percy and making him wonder how long she had been beside him, "aren't they?"

"Uh, yeah," Percy stared at his wife, "how long have you been there?"

"Ten minutes. We don't have to cuddle to have a nice moment, do we?"

"I guess not."

"But if you want," Artemis rubbed her body on Percy's, "we could."

Even though they had spent the last two days naked, and Percy was relatively used to Artemis' body, this was still embarrassing for him. After all, while he had a god's sense of pride, he still had a human's sense of shame, and whether they were alone or not didn't change how embarrassed Artemis' streak of indecent behaviour on this trip made him. It was moments like this that made him miss the stoic Artemis that barely gave him a passing glance, but he now realized that side of her was just a front and this was the real Artemis.

"I still can't get over how free I feel," she snuggled closer to Percy, "not being a virgin anymore."

"Well, you did give up one of your defining traits as a goddess," Percy tried to avoid focusing on the extra thin fabric Artemis was wearing, "so it makes sense for it to feel different."

"Hey, Percy?" She asked in an innocent tone that Percy didn't expect considering her recent actions.

"Yeah?" Percy looked at her.

The look she gave him made him suddenly remember that they weren't here as demigod and goddess, they were here as husband and wife. She was happy, and not the fake happy she showed at school. Her smile and the way she held him expressed genuine happiness. Her silver eyes were glistening in the morning sun and her skin seemed to glow. Her auburn hair was let down, her bangs partially covering her left eye. At this moment, she was the most beautiful being Percy had ever seen.

"If I end up getting pregnant, what should we name our next daughter?" Her voice was sweet, yet uncertain.

"You really want another child, don't you?" Percy asked. Artemis blushed and nodded. Percy couldn't keep himself from kissing her, "Then we're going to make one. We won't go back until we know you're pregnant. We'll decide her name when we know for certain that she's coming. Ok?"

"Yeah." Artemis looked down and grab be her husband's hand. When she looked back up, her indecent expression was back, "We'd better get back into it then. We can even do it right here if you want."

Percy sighed. Somehow he already knew that he wouldn't be getting a single wink of sleep on this trip.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Zoe sat across the table from Annabeth at a cafe. She had called Annabeth there to discuss her inclusion into the harem. She had chosen Annabeth because she was the least likely to attack her. But she knew that Annabeth wasn't the only one there for her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Khel and Percy's children watching from the outdoor seats. Kai was the only one not staring at her in rage, as the young harpy clearly couldn't care less. Khel was so angry, she shot smoke out of her nose with every breath, receiving stares from other patrons. Kira and Selene had to hold each others hands to cancel out each others powers, producing steam. Needless to say, the group outside was receiving a lot of attention.

"As you know," Zoe said to Annabeth, "the harem will need a place to live. An apartment will not be enough."

"Artemis already has a place in mind," Annabeth stated.

"But what will happen if the harem grows to exceed the space?" Zoe asked, "You must consider both partners _and_ children."

"You don't need to worry about there being too many children," Annabeth assure her, "Percy said that he plans to pace himself when it comes to making children. That way he can spend time with each of his children personally."

"I know that he can pace himself. How else could he have dealt with me without breaking? That said, how can he be expected to pace himself with the sheer number of girls who want to be with him?"

"That's where my grandfather comes into play. As soon as Percy and Artemis get back, Zeus will turn him into a god. He even said something after they left about naming him the God of Harems just for the sake of pissing Aphrodite off. It could've been a joke, but we never know with Zeus."

"And what about all of Percy's future concubines?" Zoe asked.

"Don't call us that." Annabeth said calmly, "And they will be turned into goddesses unless they choose otherwise."

"You guys must've thought of everything." Zoe commented, impressed.

"I am a daughter of Athena, you know." Annabeth smirked.

"Speaking of Athena, what has she said about your pregnancy?"

"She demands to be brought into the naming process and refuses to let me help her design the nursery."

"So she's taking it well."

 **Names! Names! NAMES! Help! Also, should the God of Harems thing be a joke or actually happen?**


	37. Chapter 37

The first week of December was fairly eventful for Percy. He was granted godhood by Zeus, but left before being bestowed a title. He asked to take the finals early, and only barely passed. He started attending weekend classes at the community college to help with his dyslexia. And, most surprisingly of all, he got a job as a waiter at one of the highest class restaurants in Manhattan. His relatively early graduation, though he still needed to attend the same ceremony as everyone else to get the physical diploma, allowed him to accept a full time job at the restaurant. He even asked the head chef to give him some cooking pointers at the end of each shift. Because of this, and how quickly Percy took to it, the chef told Percy that he would be willing to take him on as an apprentice if he got a culinary degree in college.

Since Percy spent most of his time at the restaurant and the college, the girls barely saw him at home. While they understood that Percy was doing this so he could properly support them all, they still felt lonely without him, especially Artemis, who hadn't formed any sort of bond with anyone else in the house. Annabeth spent most of her free time helping Percy's mom around the house. Allianna was kept busy being a mother to Kai. And Khel had bonded with Percy's little sister, who was much more of a hassle now that she could walk. Artemis had tried to go to Olympus to spend time with Selene, but she and Kira were too busy with their studies to spend time with family, as evidenced by Kira tossing a textbook out of their dorm room window out of frustration.

Artemis thought about getting a job at the same restaurant as Percy, but immediately dropped the idea when she saw that Aurora and Nira had already beat her to it. They had the looks and the skills, making Artemis think that they were born to be waitresses.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The first snowfall of winter arrived as school let out for winter holidays. As Artemis left the school, she saw Percy waiting at the bottom of the steps. She walked down to meet him.

"Don't you have work today?" Artemis asked.

"I'm on my break," Percy explained, grabbing her hand, "Come on. Selene's already waiting for us."

"Waiting where?"

"You'll see."

Percy brought her into an ally, where Selene satin the back of a gleaming blue car. He opened the door for Artemis, showing that while the outside was a cool vehicle that the jocks in school would kill for, the inside was that of a family vehicle, somewhere between an SUV and a van.

"You have a chariot now?" Artemis asked, clearly shocked.

"It's an early Christmas present from Hephaestus." Percy gave her a quick shove, "Hurry up and get in. We need to pick everyone else up."

Artemis sat in the passenger seat while Percy took his place behind the wheel. The engine roared to life when Percy wrapped his fingers around the wheel.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The last thing anyone expected that day was to be eating at a high class restaurant free of charge. But that's exactly what they got when Percy won a company contest that gave one free dining experience to the family of the winner. Percy was even courteous enough to extend his prize to his in-laws. Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Hephaestus, Athena and even Ares sat at the table with Percy's family. Kira gasped in disbelief when Percy came out pushing a cart of appetisers. The food was the last thing on the minds of the women in the harem, as this was the first time any of them saw Percy in his uniform.

It was simple, black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black dress pants, black dress shoes and one of those little black aprons that servers wear. What really made it worth gawking over was the fact that Percy's usually messy hair was smoothed down. He almost looked like a different person. Percy placed the appetisers on the table, and the gods started eating.

"Please enjoy and let me know when you're ready to order." Percy said with a smile, "I've been given permission to be your private server for this evening."

Percy left them to eat and returned to the kitchen.

"I already know what I want," Allianna smirked, "This restaurant is actually one of the few that has an option where you can have a meal prepared by your server rather than the chef."

Annabeth, Artemis and Khel all stared at her, clearly getting ideas of their own. Anita coughed up one of the appetisers and pushed the tray away, causing everyone to look at her.

"Too much garlic," she said in an almost raspy voice.

Athena cleared her throat, "So, Annabeth, have you and Percy decided on a date for your wedding?"

"January 29th," Annabeth answered, "then he's marrying Khel on Valentines day and Allianna on March 23rd." Annabeth noticed someone peaking around the corner and got an idea. She spoke in a raised voice, "I think I may have even heard him say something about expanding the harem afterwards."

"Yes!" Everyone heard Aurora say in a hushed voice before she banged her head against the wall, "Ow!"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Percy wanted to spend time with everyone after his shift ended, but he had something important to take care of. He dropped everyone off at the apartment and made his way to the nearest mall. He ran inside to get what he needed, then rushed to Olympus. He thanked his new godly stamina for allowing him to pull such a taxing all-nighter. He returned to the apartment at the crack of dawn. He snuck into his room, being spotted by Artemis, who stayed silent upon seeing seeing that Percy was holding a package. Percy snuck over to the kids' bed and carefully placed the package in Selene's arms. He kissed Selene's forehead and snuck over to Artemis.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer," he whispered, "but I still have a lot to prepare." He gave her a kiss, "Bring her to Central Park at 10." He went over to the door and looked back at his sleeping daughter, he whispered, "Happy Birthday sweetie." and left.

 **We are coming up on the one year anniversary of the harem's inception. What could Percy be planning for Selene's big day?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the long wait.**

 **...**

"Here?" Percy called down to Athena.

"Just a smidge more to the left." Athena called back up.

"Ugh." Percy groaned as he moved his aching right arm a fraction of a fraction of an inch to the left.

"Perfect." Athena called.

Percy had long since regretted making an open request for assistance decorating the Council Chamber for Selene's party. He placed his finger on the streamer to hold it in place on the wall as he grabbed what looked like a bottle of white glue but was actually the latest creation of the Stoll brothers. The label read "Insta-Glue! Instantly sticks two objects together for exactly 24 hours. Perfect for pranking, not for crafts you intend to cherish forever." Percy figured that using something that would give out in a day would be easier than sitting through an Athena lecture on the most effective ways to dissolve glue. He put a dab of the adhesive on the wall and pressed the end of the streamer down on it with his thumb. Once he was sure it would stay, he climbed down the ladder he had used to get up and handed Athena the oversized streamer roll.

"I'm not going through all that again." Percy commented, rubbing his aching joints.

"Understandable," Athena stated before walking to the next point, unrolling the streamer bit by bit to give it slack.

Percy looked around to see who else was in the chamber. Zeus and Hestia were there, as they normally were. There were several Minor Gods who hadn't made it to the initial celebration of the Gala, as well as other Demigods. The Stoll brothers were there, competing to see which one could do the running man the longest. Other Demigods were either caught up in conversation or simply tapping their feet to the music.

Percy hadn't realized today was a staff holiday for the restaurant he worked at until he saw Aurora with Grady and their group of friends chatting and having a fun time at the other end of the chamber. He then looked over to the ever changing yet always present group of Hunters by the punch bowl and spotted Nira among them. While the older Hunters were as stoic as ever, Nira was doing what could only be described as the "I can't dance, but I'm still having fun" shuffle.

Someone tapped Percy on the shoulder and he turned to see who it was. Zoe stood, red faced, a respectable distance from Percy who, understandably, stepped back and covered his groin.

"I'm sorry about that," Zoe gripped her arm nervously, "it's just that, after everything, I didn't know how to approach you. If it's any consolation, I regretted it when I left the school." Her eyes then widened as she seemingly remembered something, "And you don't need to worry, because I'm not pregnant." That made Percy let out a sigh of relief, "But, does this mean it's too late to ask for a spot in the harem?"

"Well..." Percy though very hard about how to word it, "it's not... that it's too late, more like... well, things will be awkward at first... my only rule for joining is that you must willing to do it of your own accord. So... I guess your in. But on a probationary period, until you properly apologize to everyone you've wronged in the harem."

Zoe stared at him for a moment, processing his words, then got a big smile on her face.

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips on his.

She stayed like that for a few seconds before being forcibly pulled away by Aurora and Nira.

"Hey," Zoe said as they took her place in front of Percy.

"That's not fair!" Aurora scolded Percy, "we've been nothing but loyal to you."

"And we haven't done anything wrong," Nira added.

"Where're our spots?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Didn't I already include you?" Percy asked.

"No!" They gave him what could only be described as the most adorable pouts he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Then your both in."

The two smiled triumphantly and grabbed one arm each, taking the hapless minor god away.

"Wait," he stated, "I still have things to do for the party."

The girls didn't listen, they finally had what they wanted and weren't about to let go yet.

 **...**

"Found it!" Kira called, waving a package in the air and causing Selene to get excited.

Apparently, Percy had taken everyone's gifts to Selene and hid them all over the city, giving her a birthday scavenger hunt. Artemis had praised his first few hiding places, as they were places where mortals wouldn't stumble on the gifts accidentally. Each gift had also come with a note telling Selene not to open the gifts yet, except those from Sally and Paul, and also giving a hint to the location of the next gift.

"'Not yet,'" Kira read the note aloud, "'your next gift will be hard to spot from below, but taking a ride in a Chrysler may help you find where this cement tree has grown.' Cement Tree? What does that mean?"

"What does a car have to do with it?" Selene asked.

"He's obviously talking about the Chrysler building," Artemis told the children, "Kai," Artemis turned to the Harpy, who held the gifts they had already found, "Can you get your mother? We may need her help with this one."

The mute child nodded and handed the gifts to Artemis before excitedly flying off to get her adopted mother.

 **...**

After setting up the party, which took way too long with all the distractions, Percy had all the party guests, as well as the Gala guests, hide as he turned the lights and music off. He then ran to his hiding spot, which granted him a perfect view of the door as well as the balcony, from which the sunset could be seen. If Artemis was helping Selene with the scavenger hunt, which Percy was one hundred percent sure she was, then they should be finished by now and will likely arrive precisely as the sun disappears beyond the horizon, knowing Artemis's sense of timing of course.

Apollo silently entered through the balcony and took his place behind the sound table, making sure he could see Percy to receive the signal to turn on the lights. They waited with bated breath as the outside light glowed with beautiful colours before fading, leaving only the blaze tended by Hestia to light the room, perfectly masking their presence. As if on cue, the chamber doors opened and the original harem members entered with the children.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Kira asked.

"How are we supposed to find the last gift like this?" Selene whined.

Percy gave Apollo a thumbs up, allowing him to hit the lights. When the lights turned on, everyone sprang from their hiding spots and yelled,

"SURPRISE!"

Selene screamed with a mix of shock, excitement and joy at the sight of all the people here to see her. In her excitement, she ran up to every party guest and gave each of them a hug, starting with the people she didn't know and making her way through to her friends from school and camp, then her family and finally, a great big hug for Percy. She didn't care much for the party afterwards, or even the gifts, though watching her parents deliver their rendition of Divine Punishment on Ares for giving her a sword did make her laugh. It was more the thought of so many people coming to see her that made her happy. It was by far the greatest birthday she had ever had, mainly because it was the first one she had with her dad.

 **...**

Percy and Artemis watched from the balcony as Zeus and Poseidon argued over who should get the first grandfather-granddaughter dance of the night. They had fun by mimicking their respective father's by saying what they believe the brothers are saying.

"As King of the Gods," Artemis said in a high and mighty voice, matching Zeus's lip movements, "the honour of dancing with the eldest child first after her father rightfully goes to me."

"As the paternal grandfather," Percy mimicked his father as best as he could, "I beg to differ."

"Beg all you like, and while your at it, go dance with one of your other granddaughters."

"She's Percy's first child."

"As well as Artemis's."

"I never get to see her outside of those idiotic family dinners you host. Let me have this brother!"

"Over my smoldering throne!"

"Please stop FIGHTING!" Selene yelled, completely encasing her grandfathers in ice.

Percy and Artemis ran over to Selene as she began to freak out.

"Hey, it's alright," Percy gripped her shoulders, "they've been through worse."

"That's right," Artemis added, "besides, we've always said that dad needs to cool down sometimes."

"It's really ok?" Selene asked.

"Yes, just try not to do it again."

 **...**

Percy and Apollo looked out at the city below while everyone else was busy with the party. They looked at one skyscraper in particular. It looked the same as the other office buildings in Manhattan.

"So, what's so special about an office building?" Percy asked.

"Your still using your mortal eyes bro," Apollo chuckled, "take a closer look."

Percy did as instructed. His new godly vision gave him a more detailed view of objects from farther away, almost as if zooming in on them. It was then that he noticed that every fifth floor had greek letters etched into the stone on the outside. They just repeated the same thing, "By the power of the Pantheon, no mortal shall gaze upon the true form of this temple."

"It's a temple?" Percy asked.

"Your temple," Apollo corrected him, "The only place on Earth large enough to hold your harem, at least for now."

"But how-?"

"Athena and Hephaestus. but it's really a gift from all of us. Athena plotted it's location to the smallest unit. It's the perfect distance from your mom, the camp, the sea and Olympus. You'll never be too far from anyone. As an added bonus, we've even put in a door that acts as a direct gateway to Calypso's island."

"You mean-?"

"She can come and go as she pleases, but just as she can never escape her island, she will never be able to go any further than the second floor balcony."

"You mean the one that acts as a huge awning for the entire ground level?"

"Hey, we're not cruel."

"Thank you Apollo, for everything."

"Thank _you_ for taking care of my sister." then he yelled, "ALL PRAISE THE GOD OF HAREMS AND LOYALTY!"

"What's with that title?"

"Believe me, that's coming off easy. There was this one guy back in Greece, Col-, Cob-, it started with a 'C', anyways, Zeus dubbed him the God of Flatulence and Mishaps. Not misfortune, Mishaps. Dived right into Tartarus when he got that title."

"Yeesh."

"Yeah, well, we better get back to the party, they're probably waiting for us."

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try not to take so long next time.**


	39. Chapter 39

It was only mid-January and Annabeth was already making plans for the other girls weddings. She had worked tirelessly to find the addresses of their friends and families. She was writing out the invitations for Aurora's wedding, which was scheduled for May, when a huge purple blaze ignited in the middle of the table. Khel happened to be passing buy as it happened and saw the blaze.

"Why is there a Messenger Blaze on the table?" The Dark Dragon asked.

The blaze cleared to reveal twenty decorative cards.

"Oh," Annabeth exclaimed, "it must be your family RSVP-ing for yours and Percy's wedding."

"My family!?" Khel shrieked, "This can't be happening!"

"Let's see," Annabeth shuffled through the cards, "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17 and 18. All of your sisters are coming. Oh, so is your dad."

"I guess that's not so bad."

"And your grandmother."

"NO," Khel moaned, slumping down on the table, "Not Grandma Guiafreid!"

"Who's Grandma Guiafreid?"

Annabeth and Khel turned to see Percy standing in the doorway.

"My half succubus grandmother," Khel grumbled, "She's the reason twelve of my sisters marriage's failed before they even began. She's a flirt and a cougar."

"This is the first time you've talked about your family," Percy stated, taking a seat at the table, "that actually reminds me. How old are you?"

"Uh," Khel's face turned beet red and she looked away, "I'm in my late teens in dragon years." She could feel Percy's gaze remain on her and knew it wouldn't leave until she gave a clear answer, "I'm two hundred and seven, Ok? It's nothing to brag about, in fact, it makes me feel like a child, especially since all of my sisters are in their 800's."

"If you're all that old, how old is your grandma?" Annabeth asked.

"3586 next Tuesday." Khel said plainly.

Percy was about to say something when another blaze appeared and a single new card arrived on the table.

"Please tell me you invited one of my cousins." Khel said as Annabeth picked up the card.

"Your mom RSVP'd!" Annabeth exclaimed excitedly.

Khel immediately looked like she had seen a ghost. Her hands shook furiously as she turned to face Percy, as if she were asking him to wake her from a nightmare. She then inhaled sharply and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

 **...**

The Gods were confused about the sudden summons, especially the minor gods. The last time Zeus called them all to Olympus, it was a fate of the universe event. For the first time in millennia, every god in the Greek Pantheon, both new and old, minor and major, stood in the council chamber.

"What's going on Zeus?" Styx asked what all the gods were wondering.

"Perseus," Zeus turned to Percy, who was currently holding Khel, who was breathing rapidly into a paper bag, steady with help from Artemis, "Tell them what the Dragon told us."

Percy faced the gods as their gaze fell on him.

"The Queen of the Dark Dragons is coming. None of us can do anything that would anger her. One of her elder daughters attempted to marry Loki, but he angered her, so she destroyed the entire Norse Pantheon in return. She also killed the animal gods of the Chinese Zodiac. The same fate awaits us if anyone does anything to get on her bad side. I mean no offense uncle, but the Queen of the Dark Dragons ranks higher than our king ever could, so we must treat her in the highest regard, or perhaps higher."

The gods considered Percy's words, wondering if they were true.

"He's right," Artemis stated, "When we first met, Khel broke my bones, had me fearing for _my_ life. If a two hundred year old Dragon can do that, I shudder to think what a Dragon at ten times that age is capable of."

This was the first time Percy had actually heard her talking about that injury, she was taking this as seriously as he hoped the other gods would.

"I will discuss this subject with the other gods," Zeus informed Percy, "You and Artemis should return to your temple and prepare for the Dragon Queen's arrival."

 **...**

The last week of January should have been nerve-wracking because of the final preparations for Percy and Annabeth's wedding, but Percy found himself shaking as he waited for Khel's family to arrive. But as nervous as Percy was, Khel, who stood beside him in her true form, was absolutely frightened. Her tail fidgeted like crazy and her skin, which was usually rose red in this form, was pale red. They waited on the twenty second floor balcony, which jutted out just enough to serve as a landing area for flyers, which made sense as the twenty second floor served as the pegasus stable.

The first of Khel's family arrived with a thud.

"Welcome, big sister," Khel greeted the dragon as she approached, "I am pleased to introduce you to my fiance, Perseus." she then turned to Percy, "Percy, this is my eldest sister, Troinae."

Troinae looked a lot Khel, though he imagined all of her sisters would. The only difference appeared to be that Troinae's hair was shorter and more uneven than Khel's. This implied that the shortness was involuntary. Percy had been in enough battles to recognize hair cut by a sword.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Percy greeted her.

"The pleasure's all mine," Troinae said before walking past the two to enter the temple.

One by one, Khel's sisters arrived and entered the temple. the only one Percy felt he needed to take note of was the youngest to arrive. She walked with a limp and had claw marks accross her face.

"A punishment," Khel whispered, "for attempting to marry someone as 'despicable' as Loki." Her sister reached them, "Raora, I hope you are well."

Raora glanced at Percy, then to her sister, "I hope you made a better choice than I did."

Percy felt bad for Khel's sister as she limped past them. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as Khel's grandmother arrived. Percy now saw that the half succubus comment wasn't an insult. Guiafreid looked in no way like a grandmother. Her beauty matched, perhaps even surpassed Aphrodite's. Guiafreid spotted Percy and smirked, prompting Khel to block him from sight with one of her wings.

"Not mine," Khel almost threatened her grandmother, "He's too important grandmother."

"You're no fun," Guiafreid pouted as she made her way inside.

Judging from who had already arrived, Percy guessed that next would be Khel's father, but those hopes were dashed when Khel gasped.

"Bow!" Khel hurriedly said, spreading her wings to their full length, pushing Percy down in case he wasn't fast enough.

All Percy heard was the wind whistle for an instant before the balcony cracked from the Dragon Queen's landing, sending a chill up Percy's spine. Khel said nothing until her mother's shadow loomed over them.

"Hello mother," Khel said, the fear in her voice showing that she knew her place, "I am greatly honored that you would grace us with your presence."

"Stand, Khelgrieve."

Khel flinched at the use of her full name.

"Stay down," she whispered before rising.

Khel dared not look her mother in the eyes, she knew herself to be unworthy of the honor.

"Tell me," Khel flinched again, "why have I not heard from you in over a century, only to be called here by a mere demigod?"

"I did not wish to doom another Pantheon over a simple mistake mother," Khel's voice showed that she was on the brink of tears, but she knew better than to cry, "I care too deeply for this one."

"So did Raora," The words forced Khel's head down, "so what makes the God of Harems any different from the Trickster God?" Khel remained silent, out of fear that her response would warrant punishment. The queen turned to Percy, who could feel her gaze burning in the back of his head, "Stand, god," Percy slowly rose, "Look me in the eyes," Khel gasped at that order, but Percy knew he had no other choice than to comply.

Percy looked up at the Queen's face and gasped, his widening in shock. Unlike her daughters, the Dark Dragon Queen's skin tone was Caucasian. She looked just like Khel in her human form, but rather than red eyes, like a flame, she had purple eyes, the color swirling like a cosmos of Dark Fire. It was intense and beautiful at the same time. Personally felt drained and rejuvenated all at once. He had never experienced anything like this before. The exact feeling of it was unexplainable.

"I am Doxiezhe, Queen of the Dark Dragons, Slayer of Gods, Destroyer of Asgard. Do you truly believe yourself to be worthy of marrying _my_ daughter?"

"No," Her eyes sucked the words from Percy's mouth, "I am not worthy. I am nothing more than a minor god. I ascended only last month... but..."

"But?"

"But... she... chose..." Percy tried to close his eyes, using every ounce of his strength to tear himself from her gaze, "me... anyway!"

Percy finally turned himself away, only to drop to his knees, completely drained of his strength, panting. Khel gasped when she saw his weakened state.

"Chose you? Is this true?"

"Yes," Khel cried, keeping her eyes shut to keep the tears from coming out, "I love him mother! With all my heart!"

Percy felt the Queen's gaze leave him and risked a glace back. She loomed over Khel again.

"Look at me, Khelgrieve," Khel raised her head and, for the first time in her life, looked her mother in the eye, "Do you truly love him? Unconditionally? With every ounce of your person?"

"I cannot live without him mother," the tears flowed down her cheeks, but her voice had a newfound sense of bravery, "If you deem him unworthy of life, then you must kill me as well, or I shall take my own life. The guilt is yours either way."

The Queen stared at her daughter, almost considering her words. Doxiezhe placed her hands on Khel's shoulders and the young Dragon closed her eyes, accepting her fate, but it didn't come. Instead, she found herself in her mother's embrace.

"I always knew it would be you," Doxiezhe started to cry for the first time in Khel's life, "I always knew you would be the one to put your love over your loyalty to me. I'm so proud of you."

Khel was speechless, the most ruthless person she knew was acting like an actual mother. The thought of it caused new tears to form in Khel's eyes as she returned her mother's embrace.

"Mama," Was all Khel could say without sobbing.

Doxiezhe looked back to Percy and gave him a smile. A real, warm smile.

"Take good care of my daughter, will you?"

"Always."

 **...**

When the girls returned from school for the wedding, Kira was surprised to meet her mother's side of the family. She gave her grandfather a disapproving look when she learned that he had arrived a day late. Despite being generally cold and unforgiving towards practically everyone, Doxiezhe seemed to warm up around Kira. As the only naturally Caucasian dragons, a passerby might have guessed that Kira was the Queen's daughter, rather than her granddaughter. Khel's sisters stared in disbelief at the sight of their mother getting invested in the stories behind their niece's school photos, as she had never gotten that invested in their lives.

Percy and Khel had retired to bed early that night. Though the wedding tomorrow was about his love for Annabeth, today he was all Khel's, and the rest of the girls understood why.

 **...**

 **I had no idea I had this up my sleeve. Tell me what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

Percy couldn't remember much of the wedding, mainly because it was a confusing mess that only Athena could remember in it's entirety. All he could remember was seeing Annabeth walking down the aisle and the next thing he knew, they were married. Afterwards, Annabeth interacted with her parents, then her new in-laws, danced with Percy and retired to bed before she had a chance to be tempted by the drinks. Percy wished he could've spent more time with her, but his job and his duties, along with her pregnancy, heavily limited the amount of time he could spend with her. Percy sighed as he leaned on the balcony banister. Artemis spotted him from the celebration and knew from spousal intuition that he was distressed about the little time he spent with his second wife. She joined him on the balcony and, rather than pursue the subject, decided to put his mind on something else.

"Percy?" She got his attention, "I've been thinking about something." She took a deep breath, "The bond you share with Calypso is symbolized by a flower that blooms in moonlight, right?" Percy nodded, "Well, with that in mind, I believe that giving our second daughter a lunar themed name would be in bad taste. It would be far more appropriate for your child with Calypso to have such a name, wouldn't you agree?"

Percy stared at Artemis. He knew she was more generous than others realized, but even he never expected her to extend that generosity to a child of a Titan. That is, until he remembered how close she was to Zoe. Percy sighed in a mix of disbelief and relief.

"Then what should we name her?" Percy asked, gesturing to the noticeable bump in Artemis' dress.

"Well, I was thinking of something on the aquatic side."

"You want to name our daughter after water?"

"Selene's named after snow."

"Touche."

Percy started chuckling at their conversation, not because he thought it was funny, but because it brightened up his mood. His chuckles turned into full blown laughter as Artemis joined in. The laughed for several minutes before a yawn from Percy broke it.

"Go on," Artemis gestured in, giving him a warm smile, "I'm sure her baby will appreciate your body heat."

"You wanna rephrase that so it sounds normal?"

"Go!"

Percy gave her a kiss as he passed. He then made his way through the guests to escape the room. He took the elevator to his room and changed into pajamas before heading for Annabeth's room. He carefully opened her door and closed it behind him, quietly making his way to her bed. He leaned down and brushed the hair out of her sleeping face, then climbed in and cuddled with his first love and their gift to the world.

 **...**

The next morning, Annabth woke up, feeling someone breathing on her stomach. She looked down to find Percy, out like a light, keeping as close as possible to their unborn child without disturbing it. She ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to close what little distance there was between them. There was no denying that his fatherly instincts were only getting sharper. More than anything, she wanted to stay with him like this a little longer, but a glance towards the clock told her that it wasn't to be. Percy needed to wake up so he could get to work and, pregnant or not, she still had school. Annabeth sighed and began to shake Percy awake.

 **...**

Percy and Aurora worked together for a particularly large party at the restaurant. The number of screaming children in this group alone made Percy yearn for the class of the VIP Lounge, or even the wing scented Sports Lounge. When they finally got back to the kitchen, they both let out exasperated sighs.

"I never thought I'd miss bounty hunting so much," Aurora groaned.

"To be honest, I'd rather fight Kronos all over again than go back to that table," Percy wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Four Cheese Lasagna with side Garden Salad." A chef announced a finished dish.

"A waiters work is never done," Percy sighed as he loaded the dish onto a platter to take to it's table.

The afternoon dragged on with dish after dish, guest after guest until closing time finally came. For tonight's cooking lesson, the Head Chef taught Percy how to make five star Marinara, Alfredo, and Pesto sauces from scratch. It was in these lessons that the stress of his godly life seemed to disappear, maybe because his mind was on how happy everyone would be to receive a home cooked meal rather than just having whatever. When it was time to go, Percy packed up his sauces, cleaned the dishes, wished the Head Chef a good night, and locked up before making his way home. When he arrived, he put his sauces in his personal fridge, more than one fridge was needed to accommodate the tenants as well as the house guests, and felt a chill run down his spine. He sighed as he realized who else was in the kitchen with him.

"Do they have cereal where you come from?" Percy asked as he pulled out a jug of milk.

"We hunt for all of our meals," Doxiezhe stated, eyeing Percy as he crossed the kitchen to the pantry.

"Of course you do," Percy pulled out a box of cereal and placed it and the milk on the counter. He then made his way to a cupboard and pulled out a pair of bowls, "We prefer something simpler here." Percy filled the bowls with cereal and milk and pulled a couple of spoons out of a drawer. "It's honestly a little strange, having my first and last meals of the day being breakfast, but what are you gonna do?" He offered a bowl to Doxiezhe, "At least try it. I would assume you'd be at least a little curious about your future son-in-law's diet."

Doxiezhe took the bowl and the two ate in silence. Despite that silence, Percy felt as though he and Doxiezhe were bonding, though that may have just been blind hope. Regardless, Percy gave the queen her space and retired to bed as soon as he finished eating.

 **...**

 **Yes, I know it's pretty short and all over the place, I just wanted to get this done. Next chapter will skip right to summer.**

 **That said, I still need some name ideas for Percy and Annabeths daughter, as she will most likely be a couple weeks old in the next chapter. Also, water themed name ideas for Percy and Artemis' second daughter would also be appreciated.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me this far.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I would say "Thanks for the name ideas" but the truth is, not many people helped me here, and I appreciate those who did.**

 **...**

Annabeth personally oversaw the construction of the Perceus cabin that summer, as she knew him better than any other camper, only taking breaks for medical examinations that needed to be done near her due date. Otherwise, she rested where she could still supervise the construction. Thanks to her efforts, the cabin was finished and ready by the time Percy arrived to arrange Kai's placement at the camp, as well as the birth of it's second tenant. Some would assume she had it planned all along, but Percy knew better. Despite her calm dimeener, she was rushing the final touches to meet her deadline.

While Annabeth scrambled to put the "proper" finishing touches on the cabin, Percy took their baby girl, Alyssa, to watch Kira's first Capture the Flag game, from a safe distance, of course. While the other campers wore standard armor over their camp clothes, Kira was fitted with a new set of armor, similar enough to her old set, in the camp colors, accented with her parents colors. A new addition to her armor was an arm plate on her left bicep baring an indescribable, by demigod means, symbol that Kiel informed Percy to be her family's coat of arms. Percy scanned the tree line for any sign of Kira, while Alyssa rubbed and gripped his shirt, becoming familiar with the feeling. Percy had little doubt in his mind that the leader of Kira's team would use her as a distraction, or more likely, eyes in the sky. As Percy continued to scan the trees, he remembered Kira telling him about the hunting trip her grandmother took her on before leaving back to her homeland, and changed his tactic to scanning for the one immobile object. It was then that he noticed her, perched ever so still on a beach just beyond a cluster overlooking a popular flag placement, Zeus's fist. There was no doubt, Kira was as adept at hunting as her sister, in her own way. If Artemis hadn't told him about different hunting strategies, he might not have known what Kira was doing. He at the very least understood the concept of baiting ones prey by doing nothing. It was a tactic that required incredible amounts of patience, patience only the most ancient of races had. Luckily, Kira belonged to one of them and was trained, briefly, by one of the most deadly.

Percy covered Alyssa's ears as the battle raged towards Kira's position. He watched in amazement as Kira used the battle to her advantage. She dove out of the tree, swiped the flag, and made her way back to the stream that separated the two teams territories, hopping on the shoulders of the other campers, using her wings to stabilize herself. She was across the line in no time, ending the game. The last time Percy saw a game end this fast was when the campers faced the Hunters of Artemis years ago, a defeat that still rings in the back of his mind.

 **...**

Thalia pushed Nira against the armory wall. It was no secret that she had taken an extended vacation for the past few months, and had been ridiculously grouchy since she returned, but barely anyone knew why she was so moody, except Zoe.

"How much do you know?" Thalia interrogated Nira, " How long have you known? Who have you told?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out," Nira explained, "but I haven't told anyone. I didn't think I needed to, I mean, the resemblance is- mmph!"

Thalia covered her mouth to stop her from saying anything too risky.

"If you tell anyone," Thalia warned, "neither Lady Artemis nor Percy will be able to protect you from me. Understood?" Nira slowly nodded, "Good."

Thalia released her underling and left the armory. She made her way across the camp, making sure no one followed her, until she arrived at the Zeus Cabin, which she had to herself. She entered the cabin and carefully closed the door behind her. Zoe was inside, rocking a bassinet. Thalia sighed as she looked into the bassinet at the black haired baby girl sleeping within. Behind her closed eyelids was a pair of blue-green eyes.

"At this rate, it won't take long before Percy finds out." Zoe explained.

"As long as he doesn't see her, I'm safe." Thalia retorted.

"And what about Lady Artemis?" Zoe asked, "As soon as Ondine is born, she'll be back in peak form in an instant. You can bet she'll notice that her second in command is being secretive, and then it won't take long for her to discover this one," she gestured to the child, "what then?"

"I'm sure she'll understand. I just don't want _him_ to find out. Not yet."

"I suppose that's understandable. He's been under a lot of stress lately."

 **...**

 **Any ideas for the name of Thalia's daughter? Perhaps she's named after a Punk Rock band, or at least a member of one.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you everyone for the name suggestions.**

 **...**

Only two days back at camp, and the crazy finally set in. The Perseus Cabin now had four denizens, with Ondine's birth and Mr. D finally allowing Kai to reside in the cabin despite being adopted, and the camp itself had two new teenagers, who weren't even in their teens yet.

Kira had gone through her second growth spurt and now had the body of a fifteen year old, causing Khel to glare at any flirts who stared at her daughter too long. Her hair had grown past her knees, causing her to lock herself in the cabin at the mere mention of a haircut. The purple streak in her hair also grew, now taking up a good portion of her bangs. The succubus DNA from her great-grandmother definitely served her well, causing Percy to ask if it was possible for her to have less "revealing" armor that didn't restrict her. But the most drastic, and beautiful in Percy's opinion, change from the growth spurt had to be the shape of her eyes. They had become more defined and angular, accenting her heterochromia beautifully.

The other non-teen teenager was Ondine, who had grown, quite literally, overnight. Artemis explained the sudden growth as being a result of her divinity expelling her mortality out of her body, essentially making her a full blown Goddess. Her hair reached down to the middle of her back and was black with natural auburn highlights. Her eyes were silver with wisps of green. Her body definitely took after her mother's teen form. Despite her "mature" appearance, Ondine quickly established that she was still an infant, crying whenever one of her parents wasn't around. Artemis commented that they would need to get potty training and walking out of the way as soon as possible and that everything else could wait until later.

Selene was a little upset that her little sisters had blown right past her in terms of physical growth, so much so that she hadn't even realized that her mental maturity was far greater than anyone else at her age until she was told so by Allianna, who frequently requested Selene's assistance after laying an egg.

Apparently, baby phoenix's were rare because phoenix eggs tended to spontaneously combust, killing the embryo before it built up it's immunity to fire. Knowing this, Allianna charged Selene with the important task of keeping the egg cool enough to survive, so Selene carried her unborn sister around with her to do her camp duties while Allianna kept a close eye on things.

 **...**

Ondine proved to be a quick learner. she was up on her feet in a matter of days and had gone to the bathroom by herself fort he first time by the end of the week, looking very proud of herself at that. Percy received a bit of a surprise when he checked on the girls and found Artemis and Annabeth trying to teach Ondine how to read and write.

"Shouldn't talking come first?" Percy asked.

"That's what _I_ said!" Kira looked up from the summer homework given to her by Grady.

"You expect me to share this angel's voice with the world?" Artemis asked, "I don't think so."

"You called?" Light poked her head through the doorway.

"Not you," Artemis stated.

"Oh," Light then noticed Percy, "So, Percy, when are we gonna-?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Percy cut her off before she said something he didn't want the children hearing.

Light merely shrugged and walked away.

"So," Percy turned his attention back to Artemis, "you intend to have our second child communicate exclusively through writing?"

"She'll be able to speak freely to us," Artemis assured him, rubbing Ondine's cheek and earning a soft coo from the girl, "But, yes, that's essentially the plan."

"And how often have your plans worked, outside of hunting?" Percy asked.

Artemis glared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

"You _know_ I wasn't in my normal state of thought," she reminded him.

"Regardless, you shouldn't be restricting her like this, otherwise we might be dealing with the rebellious phase by next week, and who knows when that'll end?"

"I know what I'm doing," Artemis assured him, "besides, she _won't_ rebel against me."

Before Percy could present a counter argument, Khel burst into the cabin.

"Percy!" Khel grabbed his arms, "There's something important I need to tell you!"

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I've received a summons from my mother," Khel explained, "the time has come for me to fight my sisters for the crown!"

"What? Do you need us to go with you?"

"No!" Khel then dropped her panic and blushed, "I have to leave immediately, and I'll be gone for weeks, but, the thing is... I scheduled Kira's swimsuit fitting for tomorrow..."

"And a parent needs to be present?" Percy asked, receiving a nod in response. Percy sighed, "Where is it, and who do I ask for?"

"In a back alley in Queens, covered in a thick layer of Mist," Khel explained, "ask for Riktor."

"Got it," Percy cupped Khel's cheek, "It doesn't matter to me who becomes the new queen, just promise you'll come back to us alive."

"I promise," Khel smiled and gave Percy a kiss before embracing Kira and getting ready to leave.

 **...**

The next day, Percy and Kira looked all over Queens, trying to find the right alley. They had arrived early in the morning and didn't have any luck until noon, when Percy noticed a completely barren alley, no busted cars, no dumpsters, no homeless people, no thugs, just a lone door on the side of a building. Percy opened the door and the entered. Inside was a full blown boutique stocked with casual wear, regal wear, underwear, which Percy quickly looked away from, and swimsuits, which they were there for.

The sleeves on the back of each top showed that the clothes were tailored specifically for dragons, and there were dragons everywhere. A rainbow wings and scales surrounded Percy. Pink dragons, green dragons, yellow dragons, dragons whose wings were part of their arms, dragons with feathered wings. Percy was looked to Kira, wondering how she was taking all of this, only to find that she had taken off her human clothes, revealing her armor underneath, and reverted to her true form, stretching her blue wings and tail and tail out after having them cooped up all morning. The two approached the receptionist's desk.

"My daughter is here for a swimsuit fitting with Riktor," Percy said to the black scaled dragon.

"Her name?" the receptionist asked.

"Kira Jackson." Percy replied.

"Your relationship to her?"

"I'm her father."

The receptionist looked finally looked up at the two, first examining their features for similarities, then eyeballing Percy.

"So you're the "Percy Jackson" Khel was raving about?" she smirked, "Riktor will be ready in a moment, why don't you two look around while you wait?"

Kira didn't need to be told twice. She rushed over to the underwear section, and in the change room in the blink of an eye. Percy looked around and noticed a row of benches. Judging from the expressions of their occupants, Percy figured it was where the agitated fathers and boyfriends sat. After a few minutes of Kira trying on different pairs of underwear and using Percy as a judge of it's appeal, the pair was finally called into the back room, where a lone cyan dragon waited for them.

"Hello," she greeted them with a thick accent, "I am Riktoroshia, everyone call me Riktor." she turned to Kira, "You are Miss Khel daughter, yes?"

"Uh-huh," Kira nodded, clearly not prepared for the accent, "I'm Kira."

"You look very much like her," she then turned to Percy, "You Miss Khel husband?" Percy nodded, "Son of Poseidon, yes?" Percy gave another nod, "Then you are my Lord."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"I am Water Dragon," Riktor explained, "We serve your father. He treat us with respect, help me to create this business. It please me to serve the child of his child."

"I'll be sure to let him know," Percy said, only then noticing the fins on Riktors arms, legs and back.

"This way please," Riktor guided Kira to the platform for the fitting.

 **...**

 **I'm curious, what sort of accent are you guys imagining for Riktor, I don't really have one on particular.**


End file.
